What is Meant To Be
by Meant2be1987
Summary: This story was is my version of book 7, it was started before the book was published. Harry has to deal with love, life, new powers and protective older brother Rated M for later chapters Please read, there is going to be a part 2. recently be EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry Potter lied in bed, his arms behind his head, staring unfocused at the darken ceiling above him, once again Harry was finding it hard to sleep. The snores from his uncle were no longer there, in fact there was nothing or no-one was there. Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, was off hunting and god only knew where the Dursley's were; not that Harry care much at all. Harry had always said a room without the Dursley's was a room to be in; the fact that Harry's Aunt, Uncle and Cousin hated him was plainly obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes in there head. They hated everything about Harry Potter; the way his hair would never lye flat, his large clumsy feet. His recent growth spurt but most of all they hated the lighting scar that was on his forehead, a scar that stood out clearly on his head, thanks to the moonlight flooding through the window opposite. It was this one little thing that shown that Harry Potter wasn't any normal soon-to-seventeen year old.

Harry Potter was in fact a wizard, fresh out of this 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school that he had always felt was his one true home, after all Harry was far from normal even within the magical world. Harry had only been a year old when the most powerful dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, had turned up at his family home in Godric Hollow. It had been Halloween night, it was then that Voldemort had killed James Potter Harry's father. He had tried to fight him off while yelling for his wife Lily to take Harry and run. Unfortunately it the plan didn't work; Voldemort killed James first, and then continued advancing on Harry and his mother. Lily begged him to take her and leave Harry alone; Voldemort laughed in her face, he killed her before turning his wand on Harry It was then something amazing happened; the killing curse Voldemort cast at Harry backfired, reversing itself back onto the caster, leaving him nothing but mere shadows With that Voldemort was gone, he disappeared, leaving Harry with no parents He was brought to his only living relatives the same night the Dursleys. It was where he would spend 10 miserably years of his life, being treat like rubbish, being made to wear Dudley's second hand clothes. It was only on Harry's 11th birthday that he found out about his own story. He had spent his entire life thinking that his parents had died in car cash. Harry remembered his first trip to Hogwarts, it had been that day that he had first meet the Weasley's; Harry's second family at Platform 9 ¾ he had also met his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. And what friends they were, Harry had spent almost every summer at Ron house, feeling more welcome amongst almost strangers than he had ever felt with the Dursley's. Ron and Hermione had also helped him greatly in defeating Voldemort in his plans to regain power. It seemed that once Harry Potter re-entered the Wizarding world, Voldemort felt that there was nothing left to stop him; however he had been wrong. Harry stopped him coming back to power in his first, second and third years. Harry's luck however ran out during his fourth when Lord Voldemort was reborn. Harry had only got out alive with the help of the ghostly shadow of his dead father, which was more than what could be said for Cedric Diggory, who had been killed right in front of Harry.

Harry seemed to lose everyone close to him and it was his entire fault. First his parents, Cedric, his god father Sirius last year and more recently Albus Dumbledore, the only person that Voldemort was ever scared of. Not only was Dumbledore a wonderful wizard, but he was also headmaster of Hogwarts, the place would never be the same again; not that Harry would be around to see it, even if Hogwarts did reopen next year he would not be going back it was time to fulfill his destiny

"_Neither shall live, while the other survives"_

Harry had to kill Voldemort, kill him or dies trying, he had to become a murderer or be murdered.

Harry rolled on to his side, looking out of his bedroom window hoping to see a glimpse of Hedwig in the night's sky. Although it would have been almost impossible to see her through the thick fog that whirled around Little Whigon at night. It was hard to believe that the summer holidays had only begun 2 weeks previous, it was half way through July and a far as Harry could remember the sun hadn't been seen as of yet In fact it was so cold outside that in felt like winter had come early, the dull rainy days carried on day after day If Harry didn't know better he would have felt sure that the weather was somehow reflecting his own foul mood He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so alone, just a few months ago he had had so much; great friends, someone to help him fight, and of course the love of his life, Ginny Weasley Now he had no-one, even the Dursley's had deserted him, something he never thought would happened.

Harry's Aunt and Uncle had picked him up from Kings Cross station at the end of the term like they did each year, everything seem quite normal until Harry woke up the next morning to find the house was completely empty, all that was left was a letter on the Dursley's still gleaming kitchen counter, the letter read:

"_The old fool said last year you were to stay here until your 17th birthday. He never said anything about us staying with you, I should have never listened to your Aunt when we took you in; we should have drowned you when we had the chance; save everyone the trouble. You put my family danger being in the same house as them and I will not put up with it any longer. We never want to hear from you ever again, do you hear me, NEVER._

_Good luck for the future boy, because you're going to need it _

_Vernon Dursley"_

There was nothing left; they had even taken the tinned food from the cupboards. What did they actually expect Harry to eat? They knew he didn't have any Muggle money, they had made sure of that, and even if he did; it wouldn't be safe for him to leave the house to get some food. Mrs. Figg, the batty old lady from the next street, who just so happened to be a squib, had been bringing him food but he had told her to stop doing so only a few weeks ago. Harry was aware the closer they got toward his 17th birthday the more dangerous it got for him, he couldn't bare it if someone else got hurt because of him. Unfortunately this meant he had been living off of what food he had been able to save for the past few days, which was now dangerously low. Harry spent most of his time up in his room, the only room in the entire house that had not been stripped bare; looking through every magical book he owned, hoping upon hope that there would be something that would help him defeat Voldemort. Harry sighed, got out of bed and he stepped over a pile of books that he had thrown to one side with frustration. He made his way over to the window, the cold night outside causing it to steam up. Harry began tracing his finger down the plain of glass; before he even realized what he was doing he had spelt the word _Ginny._ She was the only thing he had been able to think about since returning to the house that summer; the lonelier and empty he felt, the more he craved her arms around him. Her soft lips against his, a tight knot formed in his stomach, god he missed her.

"Remarkable young lady you have there Mr. Potter" said a familiar voice from the shadows of his room. Harry knew that he should have been freaked out by this but for some reason he wasn't, he was finding it more and more difficult to feel anything but pure misery

"Yeah she is, far too good to be with me." Harry said sorrowfully, rubbing Ginny's name from the steam left on the window. He turned around looking into the shadows by the door of his room, seeing a man with long sliver hair and a beard that was so long that it could have easy tucked in to the leather belt the man was wearing around his waist. The man also wore half moon spectacles on his rather crooked nose. There was only one person it could be and that was Albus Dumbledore. But how, he was dead, Harry had seen him fall, seen his body, he had attended the funeral.

"I know what you are thinking my dear boy, but alas it is true I am dead. Of course you already knew that. You also know that I am of course not ghost" Dumbledore said as he moved to sit on Harry's bed, the moonlight hitting him throw the window. It was strange but he looked solid, Harry had had experiences with ghosts, each house had there own resident house ghost but as Dumbledore had quite rightly said, he was not a ghost, ghosts were transparent.

"Then do you mind me asking what you are sir" Harry said although he still kept his distance. He had learned through his many adventures you can never be too careful.

"Glad you asked Harry, I am nothing more or less then a sprit guide When a wizard is about to come of age, a sprit guide is assigned to them, help them though those difficult times of becoming a grown up. Most merely see them in dreams where they are soon forgotten about. However you have been difficult to get through to Mr. Potter. It seems that you are unwilling to sleep."

"I am not unwilling" Harry said with a hint of madness in his voice. "Sleep seems unwilling to allow me any where near it" there was a sparkle in Dumbledore's eye when Harry said that.

"That as it maybe, but the fact remains that in less than two weeks you will be 17 and the protection spell that I placed on this house will no longer hold. It is important that you are somewhere safe when that event happens"

"But you said that I was to stay here until my birthday" Harry interrupted

"I know, but even the greatest of wizards can make sorrowful mistakes." Harry knew that Dumbledore was talking more about his mistake in trusting Severus Snape than he was talking about the protection spell on Harry. There was a moment of brief silence before Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now Harry, do you know what all this fog at night means"

"Yes" said Harry as he once again looked out of the window. "It's the dementors; they're breeding."

"Very good Harry, you've been doing your homework, Remus will be pleased."

Albus Dumbledore carried on, "As you may not know, the fog is only confined to this part of the country; it is my belief that Voldemort has placed his dementors in the area to wait for the spell on the house to drop. That is why we need to get you out of here before that happens." Harry knew that the fog had had something to do with him. After all it couldn't have been just a coincidence that dementors were forming groups just for fun. Harry had known deep down that Voldemort was behind it somehow. Harry turned back to face his former headmaster; the sun was beginning to rise the mist would soon be lifting.

"So what now; do I go into hiding? Do I fight them when they come for me? What do I do" Harry asked, it was something that he had been concerned about ever since he had decided to carry on Dumbledore's quest to destroy the horcruxes.

"You go back to Hogwarts; it is still the safest place to be"

"But sir, the school might not even re-open, what happens if it doesn't"

"Oh it will Harry, I promise you that, now" Dumbledore said with a smile getting up from the bed. "I'd better go your family are on their way"

"Family" Harry said bitterly "I have no family; _he _made sure of that!" Harry was of course talking about Voldemort; he had made it his job to kill everyone that was close to Harry, anyone that he loved.

"Always remember Mr. Potter; anger can only get you so far, where as Love can get you to the ends of the earth you have a power he knows not, now it is time to greet your family." Harry looked out of the window; it was hard to tell who it was in the harsh new morning light. It was only when they removed the hoods from over there heads did he see who it was, it was Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin. Harry couldn't help but smile, he turned back from the window about to tell Dumbledore how grateful he was; however when he looked around he was no longer there. Harry didn't have much time to think about what he had just seen, because the next thing he heard was the door bell ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry rushed downstairs, completely forgetting that he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and an old Quidditch world cup t-shirt that due to his recent growth spurt was a little to short for him. Harry reached the front door and was about to retch open the door when a sudden fear washed over him; what if the people at the door when in fact not who he they thought they were? What if they were death eaters? It would have been pretty stupid to have made it this far and lost all of those people just to let those killer straight into the house.

"Who is it?" Harry said looking through the peep hole in the door.

"It's us Harry; Lupin and Mr. Weasley." It certainly looked like the two of them, but he had to be sure.

"Well if you're Lupin, what form does a boggart take when you confront it?"

"The moon" this was of course right, Harry knew this for a fact. He had seen it happen with his own eyes.

"And Mr. Weasley, what is your biggest ambition"

"Why to find out how an airplane stays up of course" the bolding red head said. Harry smiled as he finally opened the door to his friends.

"Sorry about that," he said inviting them into the house.

"Nothing to be sorry about" Mr. Weasley said looking around the house excitedly; he loved anything to do with muggles, non-magical people. It was then his excited started to fade from his face as he started to realize what he was seeing, everything was gone.

"What the hell happened here Harry? Where are your Aunt and Uncle?" Mr. Weasley said looking at Harry, realizing for the first time just how ill the boy in front of him looked. He had just been so happy to hear Harry's voice to know that he was alive.

"I don't know; they cleared out a while back."

"So you've been here on your own the entire time?" Lupin said speaking for the first time since he had entered the house.

"Yeah pretty much" Harry said looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry? We would have come sooner" Mr. Weasley said. The fact was Harry had not written to anyone since he had returned from Hogwarts. It just reminded him that he was on his own.

"I thought that it was safer that way" Harry murmured at the floor.

"Well we're here now, so you'd better get dressed." Lupin said with a smile, "Unless you want Molly to start fretting about the state of your underwear?" Harry couldn't help but smile, Mr. Weasley started to laugh.

"Yeah that sounds like something Molly would do." It was then Harry noticed it, the look Mr. Weasley had in his eye when he thought about his wife, it was the same look Harry had when ever he thought about Ginny. Harry had an empty hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that had nothing to do with the lack of food he had had over the most few days. It did have everything to do with the lack of contact with Ginny; the knowledge that things would never be the same again between the two of them.

"Are you ok Harry?" Mr. Weasley said becoming aware of the fact that Harry was becoming paler and paler with every second that passed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said, even though he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, feeling that there was no hope left in the world.

"Of course your not" Lupin said, stepping in front of Harry. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders to support him as Harry started to wave on the spot slightly. "But you will be. Let's get your things packed and get the hell out of this god for saken place."

Harry somehow found himself in the back of a car; a blanket wrapped tightly around him. It seemed like a normal car, however much larger. Harry was in fact on the back seat of the car, lying quite comfortably. His legs were stretched out to their full length, the seat itself was wide enough to fit at least 4 people on. It was only when he heard the voices of Mr. Weasley and Lupin did Harry realize that it was not some kind of weird dream; it was really happening. With that thought he started to relax and lay there for a while, listening to what was going on inside the car.

"I don't get it; how can he be getting worst? We got him out of the house, we got him away from them" Mr. Weasley said.

"You saw what the place was like; so lost, so empty. He's been stuck in that place for 3 weeks, the dementors sucking away any feelings of hope and love he had left in him. It was their revenge against him for not allowing them to have Sirius. I bet the were happy to take the job from Voldemort" with that Harry saw Mr. Weasley give a little shiver, Lupin pretended not to notice this and carried on.

"The moment we entered the house and brought in love, it was too much for him to handle, he was too weak" So that was why he couldn't remember anything since he had opened the door to them.

"I can't believe they just left him like that; if I could only get my hands on them" said Mr. Weasley.

"You and me both, but the important thing now if to nurse him back to health and fill his heart with love once more. I think that your wife is more than capable of completing the task don't you" Lupin said with as smile. Molly Weasley was the most caring, loving woman that he had even met, she was the reason that he had given in to his love for Tonks; convincing him that he owed it to himself to live, and it was not his fault he had been struck with the curse of being a werewolf. He deserved to live and now he was with Tonks that what he finally felt like he was doing.

"I think that she might have competition for the job." It was Mr. Weasley's turn to smile "Harry will be just fine as soon as he sees that daughter of mine."

That was the last thing Harry heard before his eye lids began to droop, before finally closing, his last thoughts before falling to sleep again was of Ginny, _was it true did she still love him?_ Harry found himself being lifted, he tried to open his eyes but his brain was no longer sending the messages to his eye lids. Harry felt an instance warm hit him, the smell of warm treacle tart. There was only one place that gave him that warm feeling all over, he was at The Burrow.

"Where should I put him Molly" Said a deep gruff voice that Harry also instantly recognized as his genital giant friend Hagrid.

"Oh dear" heard someone squeal; this had to be Mrs. Weasley. "Taking him straight up to Ron's room Hagrid, I'll be right up"

"Right-o Molly; I'll stay with him till you come shall I?" Hagrid said, making it quite obvious that he was not intending to go anywhere until he knew that Harry would be ok

"Please do Hagrid, that would be a great help, thank you" with that Hagrid left the room leaving Molly Weasley standing in the kitchen, feeling sick to her stomach Her husband had warned her that Harry might have not quite been himself, but she had never expected this.

"Molly" Mr. Weasley said, running thought the kitchen door to find his wife. As soon as she saw her husband she threw herself at him, weeping openly in his arms.

"You said he would be ok. You said that he would be fine. What happened to him?" Mrs. Weasley said pulling away from the husband slightly, still allowing his comforting arms to stay round her.

"It was the dementors. I have never seen them like that before; Mrs. Figg says that the fog has been getting denser every night. Lupin seems to think that they've been breeding, waiting for the shield to drop, they've never quite gotten over Harry stopping them from kissing Sirius"

"Like the poor boy hasn't been through enough without being terrified in his home" Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head.

"It did look much like a home to me." Mr. Weasley said, the fires of fury burning in his eyes. "They left him Molly, just took up and left. The only thing left in the house was his bed, no-food, nothing. No wonder Mrs. Figg made us change our plans to go there. She had been taking him food over, but he told her to stop. He stopped answering the door, and told her that it wasn't safe for her to be there." It was too much for Mrs. Weasley to take she broke down again clinging to her husband for dear life, sobbing uncontrollable. It was then I herd of voice began to echo through the entrance hall of the house that lead to the kitchen.

"I've told you Ronald just because I don't like riding broom sticks, it doesn't mean that I'm weird, I just think that apparition is a more effective way of traveling" Hermione said in a every Hermione like tone.

"You're only saying that course you can't fly, right Ginny" Ron said looking at his sister for support. When he looked at his sister he realized that she was not paying attention to him; she was instead looking at her mother and father, both of their eyes were red and blotchy as if they had both been crying.

"Mrs. Weasley what is it, what's the matter?" asked Hermione sweetly

"Yeah Mum. Who died?" Ron said trying to crack a joke to relieve the tension in the room. Tears once again began to form in Mrs. Weasley's eye's; she just couldn't bare having to be the one that told her children that there best friend was dangerously ill, to tell them that he might not make it.

"Mum what happened to him?" Ginny said moving through the group to stand closer to her mother.

"Happened to who?" Ron asked confused

"To Harry" Ginny said in a low voice. She wasn't sure why or how, but she knew it was Harry. She just did and it was killing her knowing that he was seriously hurt; he had to be, otherwise her father would not have been crying. Mr. Weasley was the one in the house that kept it all together, the only person other than Harry that made her feel 100 safe.

"Will someone tell me what the hells going on?" Ron said beginning to get irritated

"I think that maybe we should all sit down for a while." Mr. Weasley said, gradually moving into the living room and toward the settee, his children following a short while later.

"Molly dear, why don't you go and check on Harry" Mrs. Weasley nodded, grateful to her husband. He knew that she couldn't be the one that told them, it would kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Seconds past like hours that night; Harry lay on the cot bed in Ron's room like he did every time he stayed at The Burrow. But this time things were different, Harry laid eerie still, muttering random words under his breath; sweat pouring down his deathly white face, Ron and Hermione sat by his bedside.

"What do you think is happening to him" Hermione asked Ron, as Harry gave a large shudder.

"I don't know, but I heard him say something about his Mum and Dad a while ago so what ever it is, it can't be good." Ron said back in a hollow voice; he couldn't believe he had so happy a few hours ago, excited to see Hermione, one of his best friends now he was slowly watching his other best friend slip away.

"What are we going to do Ron? What if he doesn't pull through? What if he…" Hermione couldn't bear to say it; she couldn't bear the thought of Harry not making it. Who would be left to stop him, who would be left to fight? Ron grabbed hold of Hermione as she began to sob once more, trying to sooth her pain. What could he say? How could he promise her that everything would be ok when he didn't know that they would be? Or knowing that his little sister's world was falling to pieces and he could do nothing to stop it.

Ginny Weasley was sitting outside; the wind was whipping around her. She was deathly cold but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to re-enter the house, she wanted to stay here under the tree that she had Harry had always sat under last summer; talking about everything and nothing, she couldn't believe how sad and angry she had been with him over the summer. But she had never stopped loving him, never stopped thinking about him, now she was going to lose him. Ginny looked up at the stars, something that reminded her so much of Harry. When they had been together at Hogwarts they had once pulled on Harry's invisible cloak, and climbed up to the top of the Astronomy Tower. They had just laid there looking up into the sky that was the first time Ginny realized just how much she truly loved Harry. They sat there until the sun came up, and then returned to the Gryffindor common room, where she fell to sleep on his lap. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt safer. If only she had told him that, if only she had told Harry just how much she loved him. Ginny had spent most of the summer sitting under that tree, looking up at the stars. They just didn't seem to shine as brightly without Harry. He couldn't leave her now, didn't he know how much she needed him. They had only broken up 3 weeks ago, but ever since that time Ginny had felt like there had been a part of her missing. Now he had come back to her, only to leave forever. Ginny glanced up the sky wishing on every star up there that he would recover; that he would stay with her just one moment longer.

"Beautiful aren't they?" a voice said behind Ginny; this was enough to pull her from the trace. She turned around to see that it was professor Lupin who had been talking to her.

"Professor what are you doing here? Is it Harry, Is he ok?" Ginny said jumping up from the grass.

"Harry's fine, he's about the same. I've just come back from a meeting with the Order; I wanted to check on how he was" Lupin said looking up to the sky.

"I can't believe that I used to hate looking up into the night sky. After all, for someone like me, night time is just something you don't look forward to. I can't believe that I never realized just how beautiful it is." Ginny merely nodded; how could he talk about something so stupid when Harry was upstairs in the state he was in. Ginny couldn't bear going up to see him; she knew just by looking at the face of her mother and father that it wasn't good.

"He doesn't think that he deserves to be loved" Lupin said, once again pulling Ginny from the thoughts.

"What, how could he possible think that? After everyone he's helped, after everyone he has saved?" Ginny was appalled; how could the man she loved so much think that he didn't deserve her love?

"All he can think about is the ones he couldn't save, the ones that died."

"But that wasn't his fault? It's Voldemort's fault; this is all happening because of him. Harry is lying in that bed dying because he was too stubborn to admit he needed help. Too bloody noble to let anyone help him." Tears where now flowing down Ginny's smooth, freckly face.

"Well stubbornness is a Potter family trait; James was the most stubborn person I know" Lupin smiled remembering his old friend.

"Is Harry like him?" Ginny asked; this was the first she had heard of Harry's parents. He never talked about them; maybe it was too painful for him to do so.

"Oh my god yes, but there is so much of Lily in him too She was the best thing that ever happened to James. Like you are the best thing that has ever happened to Harry" Lupin said looking Ginny straight in the eye for the first time that evening.

"You do love him, don't you?"

"I do with all of my heart" Ginny said looking straight back at Lupin.

"Then promise me you will tell him that. I have spent so much of my time on this Earth denying myself a life that it almost past me by. If the horrors of the past have taught us nothing more they have taught us not to take life for granted; it can be ripped from us within seconds." Ginny nodded, tears still streaming down her face. She wished she could understand just what Harry was going through; she wanted to help him, she needed to, but how.

"Well I'd better go and check on Harry." Lupin said making to leave, it was then he turned back to Ginny "you know they would have liked you. Lily and James I mean" Lupin said with a smile.

"Thanks Professor" Ginny said finding herself on the own once more. She couldn't half of the things that she had heard that night; thoughts of Lily and James Potter whirled around her head. She couldn't imagine life without her parents; she couldn't imagine life without Harry.

Ginny Weasley opened her eyes, she was still outside under the tree; the stars were no-longer out, but the sun was beginning to rise. Had it all been a crazy dream? Was Harry in fact fine? Was he curled up in bed, the covers pulled high up over his head like they always were? There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; she knew it had not been just a terrible nightmare, she knew that he was dangerously ill, and then it hit her.

"Oh My God Harry!!" Ginny yelled out loud, running towards the house. How could she have forgotten? How could she have gone to sleep without seeing him; without holding him, or telling him everything was going to be ok? Ginny came to a skidding halt in the kitchen, the whole family was sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast; well at least trying to. None of them seemed at all interested in eating. Ron found himself on his feet with one look of his sister's face, his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"How is he?" Ginny asked dreading hearing the answer.

"He's still with us, but there's no real change." Ron said shaking his head slightly before leading his sister over to the table to sit with the rest of the family.

"Thank god you're ok; Fred and George said you were asleep under the old oak tree when they come in this morning." Mrs. Weasley said taking her turn to hug her only daughter "Now sit down and have some breakfast" she said pushing Ginny into the nearest chair around the table.

"Who's with him?" She said turning her gaze on the Hermione who was sat opposite to her.

"Lupin and Tonks, they came late last night, after they had told the rest of the order what was going on." Hermione said in a rather raspy voice that you always get when you have been crying a lot.

"That's how we found out." Fred said

"Yeah Lupin called at the shop last night, thought we would like to be here." George said although he was not making eye contact with anyone.

"Ginny sweetheart, you haven't touched any of your breakfast" Mrs. Weasley said concerned.

"Sorry Mum, but I'm not hungry."

"Well maybe just a cup of tea instead then" She said rushing over to put the kettle back on to the stove.

"I just want to see him." Ginny said looking into her fathers eyes. She knew that he would understand; he would know that his daughter would not settle until she had seen him. Mr. Weasley nodded his head at his daughter, who jumped up from the table so fast that she knocked the chair that she was sitting on to the floor. Ginny ran upstairs taking two at a time, she reached Ron's bedroom bursting through the door to see Lupin and Tonks sat side by side next to Harry's cot bed.

"Ginny" Tonks said getting up from her chair, throwing her arms around her. "How are you?"

"I'm ok" Ginny said although she was far from it. What little color that was left in her face soon disappeared, her eyes falling on Harry's still form on the bed. He was lying dangerously still; sweat was pouring down his forehead. His skin deathly white, blankets where tucked tightly around him, yet he still shock and shivered as though he was cold.

"Has he woken up at all" Ginny said letting go of Tonks and making her way closer to the bed.

"No, not yet; he's been muttering a little, but nothing that makes any sense" Lupin said. He was of course lying; from what he had heard, it seemed like Harry was now reliving the last moments of Sirius' life.

"Well thanks for sitting with him guys but you can go down and have some breakfast; I'll take care of him now."

"Well if you're sure." Tonks said

"Yeah I'll be fine" Ginny said sitting down on the nearest chair. Ginny heard the door to the room close sharply. She looked at Harry once more. Was this what her life was going to be like from now on? Sitting there wondering what was happening to him, hoping that he was alive all the time, just hoping that she could be with him. Hoping she could just help him; she sat there just looking at him, to scared to touch him for fear that she might hurt him. It was only when she heard him muttering her name did she react.

"_Ginny"_

"Yes Harry I'm here"

"Ginny!!…no leave her alone!! You want me!!" Harry started to throw himself around in bed "He's trying to kill her Help Mum Help her!!"

"No Harry its ok I'm right here, I promise you" Ginny said grabbing hold of his hand "MUM! DAD YOU BETTER GET UP HERE!!" Ginny yelled before turning her attention back to Harry, who had become dangerously still in the bed once more.

"No Harry you can't leave me now, please Harry I need you. Please Harry I love you" the words that just escaped Ginny's lips when the whole family burst through the door out of breath. Ginny was now crying openly on Harry chest. He was gone, he had left her forever. Ginny was filled with such despair that she didn't even realize what was happening until her hand that was still holding Harry's began to glow. Ginny tried to remove her hand but she couldn't it wouldn't budge.

"Mum what's happening why can't I move" Ginny said feeling slightly un-easy.

"He is bearing is soul to you." It was Professor Lupin, not Mrs. Weasley that answered Ginny's question. Everyone looked shocked and slightly scared hearing this; all Ginny knew was that she didn't have a clue what they were talking about. However what she did know was that the glowing light was now not only encircling Harry, but she too.

"But that takes a great deal of power surely; Harry wouldn't be able to do it?" Mrs. Weasley said shocked.

"Well that as it maybe Molly, but that is what is happening" Lupin said.

"So what do I do?" Ginny said she could now feel her feet rising off of the floor slightly. Although Ginny didn't hear the answer because at that exact movement a blinding white light surround both her and Harry; the pair of them entered some kind of trace while floating high up in the air.

"Ginny" Mrs. Weasley yelled trying to reach her only daughter.

"No Molly don't; she needs to do this, she needs to see the real him" Mr. Weasley said grabbing hold of his wife.

"But she's our only daughter; what if they get hurt? What if she doesn't make it back?" she said now weeping.

"She's with Harry Mum," Ron said looking into his mothers teary eyes "There's no safer place she could be."

"Ron's right Molly" Tonks said beginning to steer her out of the room "now come on lets have a nice cup of tea while we wait for them to get back."

"Yeah ok" Mrs. Weasley said with a large stiff, before leaving the room. Once she was gone Hermione turned to Ron, "Do you really think that their ok?"

"God I hope so" Ron said with a hint of fear in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ginny couldn't remember a time when she had felt more at peace; a white glowing light shone over her, filling her body with warmth and love. She could feel herself being carried, she was aware of the fact that Harry was no-longer with her; but something about this wonderfully fantastic place that she was in was telling her not to be scared. It was telling her that they would not let her come to any harm. Ginny felt herself come to a stop, she opened her eyes to find herself outside of a beautiful house. Pink roses were growing up the side of the house; Ginny smiled as she walked up the path. There was just something about the house that made her want to smile. She entered the house and found herself in a bedroom; a man and woman sat on the bed, a baby was nestled safely in the woman arms. It was only when Ginny made her way towards the bed did she realize who the couple was. They were no other than Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter; the baby they were holding was Harry.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you and our son" James said looking down at his new son. The baby couldn't have been more than a few weeks old, but Ginny could see that he had already developed those amazing bright green eyes that she loved so much.

"Me either" Said Lily. It was while looking at Lily that Ginny realized where those amazing eyes had come from.

"You are going to be the most powerful Wizard the world will ever know; Remember, whatever happens, we will always be proud to call you ours." James said, holding his son and wife tight, tears forming in his eyes.

Ginny found the images in front of her face begin to blur, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. It sounded like Harry's parents had known what was to become of them. But how could they? After all if they did, how could they have just let it happen, let their son be alone for the rest of his life.

Ginny suddenly found herself outside another house, this one was completely different from the one she had just been in. It had no character; it just looked like every other house on the street. She entered the house and was drawn toward the cupboard under the stairs. There, on a tiny cot bed laid a small boy, he looked around 9 or 10. Ginny knew that it was Harry, although it was hard to tell with all he beautiful jet black hair hacked off. She stood and watched him for a while before she slowly began to notice that his hair was beginning to grow back. How could he be doing that? Ginny had been living in the magical world all her life and had still not mastered that magic yet; the magic of being able to change one's appearance. Ginny found herself traveling from place to place, from the hut where Harry had found out about him being a wizard, to Kings Cross when he had first meet Ron and Hermione. She saw Harry capture the Philosophers stone from Quirrell, destroyed Riddle's diary, saving Sirius from the Dementors, Cedric's death and the re-birth of Voldemort.

She saw every terrible thing that had ever happened to Harry in his life; she had heard the prophecy from Dumbledore, and found tears streaming down her face. How could anyone possible live through this? How could he possibly survive? It was at that point when she felt at her lowest; that she found herself once again back in the Hogwarts grounds. She looked towards the lake and saw herself and Harry playing exploding snap. Ginny saw herself cheer in triumph as the pile exploded. She wrapped herself around Harry, her lips making contact with his. She smiled, her heart feeling lighter than she could ever remember it feeling; it didn't matter about everything else she had seen in the weird and wonderful world, this one scene had made everything seem ok. She found herself back in the Gryffindor common room; she was sleeping soundly sat on Harry's lap in a squashy arm chair by the fire. Harry was looking at her lovingly; he gentle tucked a lose bit of hair behind her ears.

"How can you make nothing else matter?" Harry whispered "How can you make me feel like I can do anything; make me forget every bad thing that has ever happened to me? Cho could have never done that" he said, rubbing her check softly with his thumb. "God I Love you Ginny Weasley."

Ginny opened her eyes and found herself once again on the ground. She looked up to see Harry on the bed, his eyes were wide open searching, trying to figure out what had just happened, why he was there.

"Harry" Ginny said sitting down on the chair beside his bed. She grabbed his hand, a hand that only moments ago she had not been able to release.

"Everything's fine, you're at The Burrow." Harry looked at Ginny. She had changed her hair since he had last seen her; her once long hair was now shoulder length with black lowlights at the bottom. It really suited her, it made her look older.

"What happened? How did I get here" Harry asked him hand institutively cupping the side of Ginny's face.

"Dad and Lupin brought you here. It was the dementors; they tried to kill you from the inside out." Ginny sobbed, "I thought you were going to leave me."

"Hey, I'm going nowhere" Harry said looking into Ginny's eyes wiping away the tears on her cheek with his thumb "Do you hear me, no-where" Ginny nodded, placing her hand on top of Harry's.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" Harry said, it was the first time he had said that to her; well at least while she was awake any way. He was asking why he hadn't said it before. He began to lean in closer to Ginny; she did the same and before he knew it they were kissing. He had almost forgotten how good it was to be kissing Ginny; she pulled away slowly a short while later.

"You should be resting" Ginny said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Well can't you rest with me?" Harry said, he had missed Ginny so much over the summer that to be this close to her now was like heaven; a heaven he never wanted to give up.

"Harry James Potter!!" Ginny said pretending to be shocked, "maybe later," she whispered in his ear. "But for now, I best go down stairs and tell the others the good news; and let my Mum know you are now fit enough to start fussing over" Ginny said giving Harry one last kiss before leaving the room. Harry pushed back the covers of the bed and sat up slowly. His head spinning a little, he needed his glasses; where had they put them? Harry spotted them on the dresser not too far away; he stood up slowly, his legs felt weak; as though they would not hold his weight. Harry made his way over to the dresser, putting on his glasses he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Jesus" Harry said out loud "God I look like shit." It was true; he still looked deathly pale. He pushed his hair back from his forehead; his scar was even more visible against his chalky white skin. This stupid little scar was the reason that his life had been such a mess. Why he lost everything in his life; but now he had Ginny, things would be different wouldn't they? He would be allowed to be happy for more than a few brief months; only Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just couldn't shake the last image he had seen; the dementors' misery running threw his veins. Voldemort was torturing her, he was torturing Ginny. Everyone that Harry had even been close to, that Voldemort had killed, all stood around him. Harry couldn't move, it was as though his feet had somehow become super glued to the ground. He yelled out for anyone to help her, he even screamed to his dead mother for help. He watched as Ginny stopped twitching in pain, it was then he saw her face join the others; the others that he had killed. Harry knew that he could no longer be without Ginny, he had been miserable without her, even before the dementors had turned up; but how could he ask her to be with him? Knowing just how much danger he was putting her in. How could he do it to her? Maybe he should just end it now before they got in too deep; then again they couldn't get much deeper, they had already exchanged 'I Love You.' Harry didn't have time to think any more on the matter; Harry heard the door to Ron's room crash open, and hardly had time to react before her felt a pair of arm wrap themselves tightly around him.

"Hey Hermione" Harry said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a friendly hug.

"Thank god Harry, I thought that maybe you'd…you know" Hermione said stepping away from Harry, a tear formed in her eye.

"Thought you would have known better than that, I haven't bet Ron yet in Wizards' Chess." Harry smiled at Ron Weasley who was stood looking relived to see that his best friend looked to be on the mend.

"Never going to happen mate" Ron said smiling at Harry. It was then the 3 friends made an unspoken agreement to never talk about how near Harry had come to death.

"Harry Potter!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly walking into the room. The rest of the family as well as Tonks followed in her wake. One thing Harry noticed straight away was that Ginny was missing from the group.

"What do you think your doing out of bed?" She said pushing Harry back across the room and it to the cot bed once more.

"Honestly Mrs. Weasley I feel fine. Much better now thanks" Harry said in protest. He wanted to see Ginny again; where was she?

"Yeah right mate…" George Weasley said from behind his mother.

"Yeah you look well rough…" Fred said agreeing with his brother. From the way that everyone's head were nodding they also strongly agreed with what Fred was saying.

"Thanks Fred, remind me not to get on the wrong side of you" Harry said with a smirk.

"Well you'd better get this down you" Mrs. Weasley said. He handed Harry the largest chocolate bar he had ever seen.

"I'll never manage all this lot" Harry said shocked. There was enough chocolate there to feed a small army or at least keep Ron going for a while.

"Yeah what's up Harry; scared you might lose your girlish figure?" Fred said pulling a weird pose that made everyone in the room laugh; well everyone but Mrs. Weasley anyway.

"That maybe true" she said sternly "but you young man are going no-where until you have eaten it all."

Harry rolled his eyes; if he had learned anything from staying with the Weasley's most summers it was that Mrs. Weasley was not a woman to cross. He broke off a piece of chocolate and crammed it into his mouth.

"Right" Mrs. Weasley said in a satisfied voice, "I think that we had better all clear out and get some sleep."

There were mumbles and mutters amongst the group, however Harry was happy to see that no-one objected. Because of the chocolate he had just eaten, Harry felt a great deal of warmth, along with making him feel increasingly tired. Ron pulled on his pajamas, thankful for his mother's suggestion; now he knew that Harry is going to be ok, he become extremely tired. He had not realized it until now, but he had been up for over 24 hours. Ron crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around his neck.

"Harry" Ron said in questioning voice.

"Yeah" Harry said from his position on the bed opposite. Ron was thankful to see that he was facing the other way because he knew that as soon as he asked his question he was going to blush.

"Do you think Hermione's hot?" Ron said so fast that he wasn't even sure that Harry had heard him.

"No, I mean Hermione's great, I love her but…" Harry said confused.

"I know what you mean, she's a great girl" Ron said slightly dreamily.

"Why ask Ron?" Harry said although he already knew the answer, it had been obvious to everyone but Ron and Hermione that they were meant to be together; they fancied each other like mad, all Ron had to do was make a move.

"No reason" Ron said turning over in bed

Harry smiled to himself, shaking his head, thinking "_God Ron you're hopeless."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ginny exited the house, the warm summer air breathing a new meaning of life into her lungs. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief; he was going to be ok. Harry was going to live, and more importantly he loved her. How could she have held her feelings for him inside her for so long? Now she knew that Harry felt the same way about her as she felt about him. While the rest of the family was busy fussing over Harry upstairs, Ginny had decided to go outside for a while to clear her head. She couldn't believe the things that she had seen and heard over the last few days. It was then that she saw Professor Lupin sitting under the large oak tree looking over the countryside beyond The Burrow. In an instant Ginny began to run towards him, reaching him she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you" Ginny said, tears coming her eyes.

"For what" Lupin said as he held the teenager for a while.

"For making me admit it" Ginny said moving away from her former teacher. "For making me tell Harry I love him."

"I didn't make you tell him anything Ginny; you said it because you felt it. You said it because you needed to; besides it's thanks to you that Harry still with us." Lupin said looking Ginny in the eye, the same way he had done the night before when he had asked her weather or not she loved Harry.

"Love can take you to the ends of the Earth" Ginny muttered quietly. Dumbledore had said that very sentence to her a few weeks before his death; it hadn't made much sense to her at the time, but now it was different. How else could Harry have recovered so quickly? how could he have looked so bad, looked almost dead only seconds before she had told him that she loved him and what was that place that he had taken her into?

"Where did you hear that" Lupin said questioningly.

"Professor Dumbledore, he said something like that before he died."

"He really was a great wizard wasn't he" Lupin said, a weird gleam appearing in his eyes.

"Professor," Ginny said "you know before when Harry…" Ginny paused.

"When Harry bore his soul to you, yeah." Lupin said, finishing Ginny sentence.

"Yeah well it's just something my Mum said, something about only really powerful wizards being about to do it…"

"Your Mum is of course quite right. You see, to allow someone into your heart is one thing; but to let them into your soul is something quite extraordinary. You show them exactly what makes you, you. A link is forged that can never be broken; only powerful magic can manage to create a link like that and of course powerful love" Lupin said looking at Ginny once again.

"Have you ever seen anything like that happen before, I mean has any other wizards done it before." Ginny asked, remembering what she had heard James Potter say to Harry in the vision she had seen.

"There has only been a few cases of it, most people merely glow slightly when they make contact with each other, some do manage to float slightly too." Lupin started to laugh "Yeah I remember that once happened to James and Lily, unfortunately they ended up floating into the lake. Lily was up in the hospital wing for a week with the flu."

"She was very pretty wasn't she, Lily I mean." Ginny said with a smile, thinking about the scene she had witnessed on the bed with James, Lily and Harry. She hoped that one day it would be herself, Harry and their child.

"Yeah she was, I thought that you would see them in there. There are so much of them within him. After all, even though they're gone, people still leave their mark." Lupin suddenly become quite, Ginny understood that it must be hard for Lupin to talk about things like this. She decided that it was for the best to keep her questions to herself for now. Plus she didn't want to reveal too much information about what laid deep inside Harry. After all, it would not be right telling everyone about it; plus it made her feel special knowing that she was the only one that knew this stuff about him.

"I think I'll check on Harry one more time before I turn in for a nap" Ginny said getting up from the ground.

"Good idea" Lupin said also getting up. "I think that I and Tonks should be making a move too, it's been a rather tiring night." They walked towards the house together, Lupin stopped at the door seeing that Tonks was waiting for him there.

"Ginny tell your mother we'll Floo her later, see how Harry's doing" Tonks said. With one last hug and a promise to see each other again in a few weeks for Bill's wedding, they were gone with 2 loud pops.

Ginny returned back to the house with a smile still planted firmly on the face. Ginny walked into her room to get changed for bed before she went to check on Harry. She saw Hermione sat on her own bed, also getting ready for bed.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny said a smile still on her face.

"Ginny hi, where have you been? You weren't there with everyone else" Hermione said looking at her friend questioningly. Hermione thought of Ginny as one of her best friends. After all, Harry and Ron were great but there were something's that she couldn't talk to them about, something's that only another girl would understand. Being madly in love with one of your best friends was a great example. It was true, Hermione did really like Ron, and Ginny had known that from the moment they had meet in Hermione's second year. The same way she had known that Ginny really liked Harry.

"Yeah I know; I just needed sometime to myself, you think through stuff" Ginny said. For some reason tears started to come to her eyes.

"Yeah, it's been kind of a weird couple of days," Hermione said hugging her friend, both shedding tears of relief.

"God look at us" Hermione said pulling away from Ginny, wiping the tears from her own face. "You know this is what gives girls a bad name" Ginny smiled, also wiping the tear from her eyes.

"Well guys cry too. Only it's normally over something stupid like a Quidditch match" the girls laughed together for awhile. Ginny knew that she could talk to Hermione about anything. She would have never asked anyone else this because she had to act so strong on front of her six older siblings. The girls had become fast friends; Ginny would even go far enough to say that Hermione was her best friend.

"He'll be ok won't he Hermione?" Ginny asked her friend tears were now flowing freely from her eyes; Hermione placed a comforting arm around her friend and lead Ginny towards her bed.

"Of course he will, this is Harry we are talking about. He can get out of trouble better than anyone else I know and that's including those bloody twin brothers of yours" Hermione said with a smile, Ginny managed a weak laugh.

"Plus" Hermione said carrying on "He would never leave you Ginny; he thinks too much about you" with that Ginny broke into a smile once again.

"He loves me Hermione, he told me just now when he woke up. He told me that he loved me and then he kissed me" Hermione let out a girly scream, throwing her arms around her friend.

"God Ginny I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me straight away? Why wait till now?"

"Well you were a little busy dealing with the fact that Harry was awake to really notice anything else was happening" Ginny said with a shrug. She remembered the minute Hermione had heard the words come out of her mouth about Harry being awake; she took off like a bullet from a gun.

"I'm never to busy to talk to you, you know that"

"Yeah I do; Hermione you're like the big sister that I never had. I would trust you with my life. That is why I know that you'll keep what I have to say to yourself." Ginny said looking down at her feet, maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe she should just keep it to herself; but she needed to talk to someone about it. Harry didn't seem to have a clue what had been going on between them moments before he had woken up.

"Ginny what is it? You're scaring me" Hermione said looking at her friend. She also thought of as Ginny as the sister she never had. She would do anything to protect her; anything to stop her from getting hurt. Ginny took a deep breath and began to tell Hermione everything that she had seen and experienced within Harry's soul; from his parents sitting on the bed talking about their sons future to the pair of them, Harry and Ginny, asleep by the fire in the common room. Hermione sat quietly just listening, Ginny took a mental note: _This must be the way Harry feels, whenever he has to tell us one of his amazing adventures. _By the time Ginny had finished her tale, her throat was dry and sore.

"So" Ginny said turning to her friend.

"So what" Hermione said, by the look on her face she had been concentrating so greatly that she was not aware that Ginny had finished talking.

"So do you think it's true?" Ginny said through gritted teeth, a little mad that Hermione was making her repeat herself when she was so desperate to see what her friend thought of the whole thing.

"I don't know what to tell you Ginny. I mean Harry is a really powerful wizard; we've all seen that and your power does increase once you become of age" Hermione said. "But to say that he is the greatest wizard of all time, might be going a bit far" Hermione said looking at her friend, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"Yeah you're probably right" Ginny said still feeling unsure. However there had just been something in James Potter's voice, he sounded so certain about his son's future.

"I hope that helped" Hermione said putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"It did Hermione, thanks" Ginny said getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Hermione asked her friend

"I'm going to check on Harry before I go to sleep."

"And what do I tell your mother when she comes to check on everyone and you're not here" Hermione said firmly.

"Tell her what you want" Ginny said with a shrug. "After all it's not like we can hide it now is it" with that Ginny walked out of the room.

Ginny entered Ron's room, a large snoring lump lay sleeping on her brothers bed. Ginny smiled to herself, she had always wondered why Harry slept with his head so far down in his covers; now she knew, it was the only way to block out her brother's terrible snoring. Ginny looked over to the bed near the window. There he was, the man that made her heart flutter. Soaring higher than a broomstick she made her way over to his bed. Harry was not in his usual position under the covers. Today he was in fact he was laying on his back, his mouth open slightly. Ginny smiled, then she gently moved his long fridge away from his forehead. She let out a little gasp as a twinkling light seemed to travel the length of the hair she had just touched. Ginny smiled again as she moved her hand to Harry's forehead and saw that every part of skin she touched on Harry twinkled for a moment before she moved on. Ginny traced the outline of his scar with her finger, the same way she had always done when they had been together.

"I don't care what the rest of the world thinks, you are the greatest wizard I will ever know" She whispered as she continued to stroke Harry scar. "I love you Harry Potter and always will."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

The sweet smell of roses filled Harry's nostrils and smiled. He was walking down a long path, a beautiful little house stood at the end of the path. The house seemed strangely familiar, Harry was just about to turn the knob on the front door when his eyes suddenly popped open. Harry laid there for a few moments looking up at the ceiling. It was nice to have a good dream for a change; to have dream that didn't include any of his friends or his loved one's being horrifically killed. Where had he been? What was that place? Harry had felt so happy to be there, but where was it.

"_Godric's Hollow" _Harry found himself thinking, it had to be. It was the only place, other than Hogwarts that he had called his home. But how could he being seeing it; after all he had been too young to remember his parents. It seemed very strange that he would forget what his parents were like and remember the house they lived in. Another thing Harry knew for a fact was that the Potter's house had been flattened during the attack where Voldemort had killed Harry's parents. Harry knew this because Hagrid had told him so. He had been the person who had saved him from the destroyed building and brought him to live with the Dursley's; on Professor Dumbledore's orders of course. So why would he being seeing the house still looking as beautiful as the day it was built.

Harry had been too busy thinking about his strange dream that he had hardly noticed that there was a strange kind of weight on his chest. Harry looked down to see a hand. The skin was fair with a little freckle by the thumb, he could see that the nails had been bitten; a smile spread across Harry's face. There it was again, the beautiful sweet smell of roses, there was only one person that it could be

"_Ginny" _Harry thought, looking beside him he saw that Ginny was asleep in the bed beside him. Her hand on his chest, her head resting on his left arm, that he had somehow wrapped around her shoulder during his sleep. Harry smiled down at her; he wished that he could stay there forever. But he also knew that if Ron saw the pair of them like that he would go mental, no matter how understanding and new age Ron had become during the summer. Harry knew that he would never agree with that. Looking over at Ron's bed; Harry was happy to see that he was still fast asleep.

Harry gently took Ginny's hand off of his chest, holding it as he began to wake her.

"Ginny?" she started to stir slightly.

"Ginny?" Harry said a little louder, this time Ron stirred slightly, but did not wake.

"Ginny?" He repeated, this time rubbing her cheek as well. Ginny opened her eyes, her blue eyes instantly connecting with Harry's green.

"Harry?" she said sleepily "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I think you'll find that you're in my bed." Harry said with a smile, an evil thought running through his mind; thinking about just how many dreams he had had about Ginny being in his bed.

"Sorry" Ginny whispered, blushing slightly. "I came to check on you, I must have fallen a sleep."

"In my bed," Harry said still a little confused as to why she had been in his bed in the first place to fall asleep.

"Yeah well you look cute when you're asleep" Ginny said flushing even more. Harry smiled to himself, she was just so sweet, how could he have possibly thought that he could live without her.

"So do you" Harry said, cupping the side of Ginny face once more. He rubbed his thumb down her face, feeling just how smooth her skin was.

"I missed you" Harry said, thinking a loud.

"Glad to hear it." Ginny said with a smile that could melt Harry's heart "I missed you too" she added. Harry hand moved up towards her hair-line, tucking a lose piece of hair behind her ear. Ginny closed her eyes, moving in closer to Harry's body; she loved it when he played with her hair, it made her feel so loved, so safe.

"I could stay here forever" Ginny said, her head now learning on Harry's chest, she smiled up at him.

"I know" Harry said looking down at her "but I can't see Ron being to happy with that can you."

"I guess not" Ginny said with a sigh, placing her head back on to Harry's chest, taking in his smell. Harry had the worlds most amazing smell; he smelt like Quidditch. Ginny didn't quite know how to explain it, he had the woody smell of a broom handle, the fresh smell you got when you traveled at top speed through the air, and finally there was a tiny trace of the smell of freshly cut grass of the Quidditch pitch.

"Ginny?" Harry asked

"Yeah" she said with out moving from the comfortable spot she had found on Harry's chest.

"Are you sniffing me?"

"No" Ginny said sitting up, feeling her cheeks glow slightly. Harry wrapped his arms around his Ginny while trying to suppress a laugh.

"You smell like roses, pink roses" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny couldn't help but smile; how did Harry know that she wore Rose perfume? How did he know just what to say to make her feel better?

"So what do I smell like" Harry asked.

"Quidditch, you smell like the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts" Ginny said feeling her cheeks glow again.

"Well it could be worst, I could smell like the Quidditch changing rooms" Harry said with a smile. Ginny smirked a little, before getting up from the bed.

"Hey were are you going" Harry said a little disappointed.

"To get dressed before I get strung up for being in here" Ginny said before making her way back over to the bed. She rested one knee on the bed, giving Harry a kiss. Harry cupped the side of her face with one hand; the other wrapped itself around her waist. The kiss was deep, passionate, and it stayed that way for several minutes until they where both out of oxygen and broke apart. Harry was sure he heard Ginny whisper the word _"WOW"_ after all that was exactly how he felt every time he kissed Ginny. It took a few moments after the kiss had ended for the pair of them to control themselves again, Ginny was the first to talk.

"Well, I'll see you downstairs in a bit" she said with a cheeky, happy grin on her beautiful face.

"Yeah you will" Harry smiled back as Ginny left the room. Harry threw himself back on the bed and smiled, he couldn't remember a time when he had been happier.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ginny walked downstairs, she must have been out for sometime because when she entered the kitchen she saw that her mother was already preparing dinner.

"Hi Mum, would you like a hand with anything?" Ginny said walking over to shove where her mother was busy stirring a large pot with her wand.

"Oh Ginny" her mother said looking at her "it's about time you got up. Hermione said that you were dead to the world when she got up"

"Oh, I was." She hated lying to her mother, but Ginny knew that Mrs. Weasley would go crazy if she knew that she had in fact slept in Harry's bed with him. "It's been a tiring couple of days."

Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. Ginny sat down at the kitchen table, and drew a deep breath before saying, "Mum; about me and Harry, I'm sorry" Ginny said now playing with the corner of the table.

"Nothing to be sorry for Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said, turning her back on the stove and going to sit at the table with her daughter. "No-one can help who they fall in love with, although I must admit I was kind of disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner."

"I was going to at the end of last year, but then we split up."

"I thought it must have been something like that" Mrs. Weasley said with a nod.

"He didn't think that it was safe for me to be with him; thought that I would be at risk from Vol…you know who." Ginny said correcting herself, she knew how much her mother worried about her children, Ginny didn't have the heart to worry her mother farther by mentioning herself and Voldemort in the same sentence.

"Well I would be lying if the thought hadn't crossed my mind" Mrs. Weasley said taking hold of her daughter's hand. "But I think that it's plainly obvious that Harry would give up his life to save you and Ron. There is no place safer for the two of you than in Harry's company; your father helped me see that."

"Does this mean that we have your blessing?" Ginny said with a grin.

"Of Course you do, you two are meant to be together. I've always known that, it's about Harry realized it too." Mrs. Weasley said getting up from the table and making her way over the kitchen window. Looking out, she could see Hermione sat under the tree reading Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"All we have to do is make that stupid brother of yours realize the same."

"Fat chance" Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione sat under a tree outside in the Weasley garden reading _Hogwarts: A history_ for the millionth time. She loved this book so much, she loved Hogwarts even more though; it had been the only time in her life she had ever had any friends. Harry, Ron and Ginny had become her second family, the castle became her second home. She had not been able to talk to Harry about his plans to not return to school next year, after all he had been incredibly ill the first night he had arrived at The Burrow and since his recovery he had been spending most of his time with Ginny. Rightly so of course; but with everything that had been going on Hermione still couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Ginny. It wasn't that she wanted to be with Harry herself, because she didn't, but Ginny had the man she loved; where as Hermione felt herself being pushed farther away from the one she loved. Hermione knew that Ron wasn't a man that talked freely about his feelings; but the two of them had become so close towards the end of last year. She remembered him holding her at Dumbledore's funeral. He made her feel so safe, the same way he had done the night Harry had been so ill. Yet the hours before Harry had arrived he had hardly said anything to her, except of course to take the Mickey out of her for not wanting to play Quidditch.

"Men" Hermione yelled in frustration, throwing her book to one side.

"Hey we're not all bad" said someone from the behind Hermione.

"Harry" Hermione said as Harry sat down next to her under the tree. "How are you, how are you feeling?" Harry still looked very pale, with dark shadows under his eyes.

"Felt better" Harry said with a shrug "but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go back to bed" Hermione said, concerned for her friend.

"Not you too, you're as bad as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They've just force fed me yet other bar of chocolate" Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"So Mrs. Weasley seems ok with the thought of you and Ginny then?"

"Seems that way, well at least she's taking it better than Fred and George are" Harry said glumly. The twins had been throwing him dirty looks ever since he had entered the kitchen. He didn't think Ginny helped matters by giving him the most intense kiss he had ever experienced in his life.

"They'll come around, they're just all a bit over protective." Hermione said, pulling Harry from his thoughts of the kiss he had shared with Ginny.

"Yeah well I hope so" Harry said "anyway enough about me; what about you? What's up?"

"Nothing" Hermione said looking at the ground.

"Come on Hermione, I've known you for long enough to realize when there's something up." Hermione shrugged she knew she couldn't lye to Harry, she never could.

"Got a letter from Viktor, a week or so ago, he asked me if maybe we could give it another go. He says he's been offered a chance to play for a team in the English league."

"And what did you say" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Do you love him?" Harry asked "Krum I mean."

"He's a really great guy."

"That's not what I asked" Harry said firmly.

"No, I don't love him."

"Of course you don't because you love Ron, it's always been Ron" Harry said knowingly "Like it's always been you for him." Hermione was a little taken a back by this; had Ron told Harry that he secretly loved her.

"How do you know that?" Hermione said.

"Because it is so obvious, you guys are meant to be together; everyone knows that, just tell him. Believe me nothing good comes from denying yourself what you want."

"Hey guys" someone yelled, Harry and Hermione looked to see Ron striding towards them.

"Hey" Harry said as the red head got closer to the two of them. Hermione looked up at the man she loved; his face had become frecklier since the last time she had seen him. The summer sun had lighted his hair slightly, it now had some blonde flexes running through it, and if she could believe he had grown even taller. After all the things she had just been talking to Harry about, she just couldn't bare to be this close to him and not be with him.

"I think I'll go and help Mrs. Weasley with dinner" Hermione said getting up from the ground, dusting off her short denim skirt. "Thanks Harry" Hermione said with a smile.

"Any time" Harry said smiling back. With that, Hermione made her way towards the house, a smile planted firmly on her face; she knew that Ron was checking her out as she walked away.

"What was that about" Ron asked finally taking his eyes off of Hermione's back side, looking at Harry.

"Oh, Hermione was just telling me about Krum. He's got chance of playing for a English team; isn't that great? The Cannon's might get him" Harry said with a satisfying smile, seeing Ron's face fall at the mere mention of Viktor Krum. He was the only really competition he had had for Hermione's heart and to hear that he would soon be back in the country was not something that he was looking forward to.

"So are they getting back together" Ron said, feeling slightly sick at the thought of it.

"Don't know, I mean it didn't work last time because they lived so far away. That won't be an issue if he ends up living here" Harry said with a shrug. "I'm going to head back in, you coming" Harry asked. Ron stayed silent, he hadn't heard Harry, he had too many thoughts running through his head. What if Hermione did get back together with Krum? He would lose her forever. She would finish school, get a brilliant job, marry Krum, have kids and he would never see her again; he couldn't live with that.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Days passed like the usually did when ever Harry visited The Burrow, in a wonderful haze. Harry woke one morning to hear screams of excitements coming from downstairs. Harry smiled to himself, there was only one person that it could be coming from and that was Hermione Granger. He heard her scream like this on several occasions through out the years. Mostly he heard it whenever he saw Hermione after they hadn't seen each other for a while, or when she got top marks in class.

Harry sat up in bed putting on his glasses; he was surprised to see that Ron's bed was empty even though it was still early. He normally stayed in bed well into mid-day, although Ron had been acting strangely ever since Harry had told him about Hermione's letter from Krum. Not that Harry could blame him; he remembered how he had felt all those weeks last year when Ginny had been going out with Dean. But this was different, it was clear that Hermione liked Ron back, all he had to do was make a move, just tell her. Harry got dressed and made his way downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. Walking into the kitchen he saw a very excited looking Ron and Hermione in a bear hug.

"Hem, hem" Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other, blushing slightly, Harry suppressing a laugh.

"So what's going on?" Harry said, making his way to the kitchen table, taking a slice of toast from the rack on the table.

"It's Hogwarts mate" Ron said also joining him at the table "it's re-opening."

"I know" Harry said with a casual shrug. He had known that Hogwarts would re-open after all Dumbledore had told him; he had never steered Harry wrong in the past. Although to admit it, Harry was glad that it was now being made official.

"How could you, we've just heard about it today" Hermione said joining her friends.

"A little bird told me" Harry said shrugging again; Dumbledore had never said not to tell Ron and Hermione about him, but for some reason Harry wanted to keep the information to himself, for now at least.

"Me and Ron have been talking" Hermione said with a nervous look in her eye. "We think that maybe it would be better for us…"

"To go back to Hogwarts this year; I think we should too, it's the safest place for us to be." Harry said, cutting across his friend. Hermione was shocked, in all the years she had known Harry, he had never been the kind of person to change is mind in that way.

"So it's all decided then were going back to Hogwarts" Hermione said with a huge grin.

"Looks that way" Ron said grinning also.

"Well in that case we had better start celebrating Hermione being made Head Girl then" Harry said rising his glass of pumpkin juice to his friend, Hermione blushed again.

"How did you know" she asked

"Because he would be thick not to" Ron said. "Let's face it you're the best and smartest witch in the year, they would be crazy not to pick you."

Hermione turned even redder.

"I think I'll go and write to my parents tell them the news. Harry can a borrow Hedwig?"

"Yeah of course."

"Thanks." Hermione got up from the table, before leaving the room she bent down and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, both blushing again, Hermione hurried out of the kitchen.

"What was that for" Ron asked Harry.

"Don't know mate, but are you complaining?"

"Do I look like I'm complaining?" Ron said under his breath, hoping that Harry would not hear him. Unfortunately the fact that Harry was now laughing hysterical meant that he had heard him. "Shut up Harry" Ron said turning red as Harry tried not to choke on his pumpkin juice.

"Hey guys, what's so funny" Ginny said walking into the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but smile; how could she look so beautiful at this time in the morning? She was wearing a large pair of pajamas that looked like they had only belonged to someone else in the family. Her hair was a mess, but to Harry she still looked utterly amazing.

"Nothing" Ron said, giving Harry an evil look before leaving the room.

"If you say so" Ginny said with a shrug. She knew that it had to be something to do with Hermione, it always was. Ginny put the kettle on to the shove, preparing to make herself on cup of tea. She was exhausted; she hadn't been sleeping well, her brain was just too full for her to fall to sleep. All she had been able to think about since the moment it had happened was how Harry had bore his soul to her. It was something that made her feel loved and so special. Yet it seemed like Harry didn't have any recollection of the event ever happening. Ginny had been unsure of weather or not to tell him. Thankfully no-one else in the house had mentioned it either. Ginny just didn't know how Harry would react to the news; after all he broke up with her because it wasn't safe to be too close to him. Now their souls were linked, what would he do? Ginny planted a smile firmly on her face as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and felt a pair of lips travel up her neck. Reaching her ear Harry whispered, "Are you ok?" Ginny didn't seem her usual cheery self today.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ginny said turning within Harry's arms to face him. "Just tired that's all. I haven't been sleeping too well" Ginny shrugged, putting her arms around Harry's neck.

"Well if you're sure" Harry said looking deep into Ginny's ocean blue eyes. He knew that she wasn't ok, but he knew Ginny well enough to know that she would tell him what was the matter in her own time.

"I am" Ginny said kissing Harry on the lips, pulling away Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's.

"Hogwarts is re-opening" Harry said with a sigh.

"I knew it would, no-one that ever knew Dumbledore would let it come to an end" Ginny said, tightening her grip on Harry. Tears began to well in her eyes

"it will never be the same again; will it Harry?" Ginny said her voice finally breaking.

"No Ginny it won't" Harry said, hugging her tightly tears coming to his own eyes. "But while those at Hogwarts remain loyal to him, he will always be around." Harry paused, "And wherever you, Ron and Hermione are, it will always be my home." Ginny pulled away from Harry, tears running steadying down her face.

"You will always have a home here Harry, you know that."

"Thanks Gin" Harry said whipping the tears form Ginny's face. Ginny smiled Harry was the only one who could ever get away with calling her 'Gin.'

"For what?" she asked.

"For being you" Harry said continuing to stroke Ginny's face; even though the tears had long since disappeared.

"You can't change who you are, believe me I've tried" Ginny smirked, Harry looked at her confused.

"Cho. There was a time when I would have killed to be Cho Chang" Ginny said blushing.

"Cho's got nothing on you" Harry said looking deep into Ginny's eyes again. Ginny found herself unable to resist Harry's charms any longer; her lips made contact with Harry's. His lips were hard to start with because he was shocked; Harry had not been expecting the kiss, however his lips soon relaxed becoming soft and tender. One of Harry's hands made it's way up to Ginny's hair, playing with it. Ginny hands were on Harry neck pulling him in closer to her. Ginny had kissed a few boys in her life, but no of them compared to Harry. He had the ability to reduce her to mush with nothing but a mere look. Kissing Harry was like floating on air. The pairs embrace could have last for several seconds, minutes or even hours; they just didn't know. Just being in each others arms was enough, eventually the pair of them pulled apart, still holding one another.

"What was that for?" Harry asked Ginny, slightly out of breath.

"For being you" Ginny said smiling up at Harry. Harry smiled back at her, the pair continued holding each other. Harry couldn't remember ever feeling this wonderful. Every kiss that he shared with Ginny was amazing, but the one that he had just shared with her was extra amazing. It made him feel like he was capable of doing anything. It made him feel like he was floating on air. Ginny and Harry were so caught up in their own thoughts that they did not hear the other members of the Weasley family returning from their trip to Diagon Alley where they had been making some last minute wedding arrangements.

"What the Hell?!" Fred Weasley said entering the kitchen.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, get down here this minute" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the ground. Harry's mind immediately asked the question, 'But if Mrs. Weasley was on the ground, then where were they?' Harry looked up; his head was now brushing the top of the kitchen ceiling. Shocked, Harry let go of Ginny, causing the both of them to come crashing down to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry looked up confused. How the hell had they got up there? He knew the levitation spell, but there was no way that it was strong enough to lift two people; especially not that high up. All of the Weasley's were now staring at the pair of them. Ginny was griping her knee tightly, blood seeping through her pajama bottoms. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp looking at her daughter.

"Ginny are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a scratch." Ginny said as her family crowded around her. She saw that Harry had taken advantage of this fact and had escaped from the room while everyone was busy fussing over Ginny.

Harry rushed upstairs taking two steps at a time; feeling a rage inside him that he had not felt in quite a while. Someone had to know about this. After all he was the only one that had really seemed surprised to see that he was floating in mid air. Harry pushed open the door to Ron's room, to see that Ron and Hermione sitting closely on the bed playing exploding snap. Harry took a mental note to ask what they had been up to later; all he wanted now were answers.

"Hey mate, what happened to you" Ron said seeing that his friend had a deep graze on his right elbow.

"I'll tell you what happened to me; when did I start bloody floating?" Harry roared, pacing the floor in between his and Ron's bed.

"Oh" Hermione said, Harry was really seeing red now.

"YOU GUYS KNEW ABOUT THIS!! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!" Harry yelled. At the exact same time the door to Ron's room slammed shout and a glass on the dressing table shattered, causing water to splatter the polished surface.

"Calm down mate" Ron said getting up from the bed to clean up the water. Harry sat on his bed breathing heavily, trying to calm himself.

"You mean I'm the one doing all of this? Smashing glasses, making people float; that's all done by me?" Harry asked, looking directly at Hermione.

"It would certainly seem that way" Hermione answered

"But I can't be, I mean I don't even realize I'm doing it." Harry said looking down at the floor, too scared to look at anything else for fear that he might actually make things explode again.

"But you've done it before haven't you" Hermione said again.

"Yeah remember when you blow up Aunt in the third year" Ron said with a slight chuckle.

"What Ronald is trying to say" Hermione said, giving Ron a dirty look for laughing at such an inappropriate time "is that what ever it is that you are doing is somehow linked to your emotions."

"Yeah that was exactly what I was trying to say" Ron said nodding. Hermione looked at him smirking, 'God if it wasn't for the fact that he was so cute, I would be screaming at him for being so stupid.'

"You were probably floating because you felt happy, it might have been something to do with Hogwarts re-opening. I mean I know how much you love the place" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah you're probably right" answered Harry. Although he was happy to know that Hogwarts was opening its doors once more, he had known that a long time before the letters had arrived so that couldn't be it.

"Hey where's Ginny?" Ron asked, trying to break the silence that now surrounded the room. "The two of you seem to be joined at the hip lately" Ron rather firmly. He had always said that he much preferred Harry to the rest of Ginny's boyfriends; he knew he could trust Harry; his sister was a different matter though.

"Oh Ron not you too" Hermione said with a sigh. "Honestly you're as bad as Fred and George; Ginny is a big girl she can take care of herself can't she Harry." Harry was about to say something, but before he could say anything Ron cut in front of him.

"I think we can all see that she can look after herself" Ron said angrily.

"And what's that meant to mean" Hermione said firmly.

"It's seems to mean that Ginny has always known what she's wanted, which is more that can be said for some people" Ron said glaring at Hermione.

"You can talk; how's Lavender these days."

"That was different" Ron yelled his temper now blazing. "Wasn't it Harry?" Ron turned to his best friend for help. Harry was again about to say something, when this time it was Hermione that cut in front of him.

"Don't bring Harry into this, this is between you and me Ronald Weasley" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"And Krum" Ron smirked

"Oh so we finally get down to it" Hermione said firmly "This is why you've been acting like a stupid 2 year old for the last 4 days; because I got a letter from Viktor, which I'm guessing Harry told you about" Hermione said glaring at Harry. Harry was about to argue that he didn't think it would do any harm to tell Ron, but once again he was stopped. He was getting sick of having to just sit there and listen to them as the ripped chucks out of each other. Normally, he would either leave or try to think about something else; however they where blocking the door out of the room and his mind was too full to think about anything.

"Yeah Harry did tell me, because unlike some people he knows what it's like to be a good friend. I can't believe that you're going to run off with some stupid bloody Quidditch player when…when Harry needs us the most." Ron said, trying to think what to say. For a tiny moment Harry thought Ron was actually going to express his feelings for Hermione.

"I'm not running off with anyone and if you must know I turned Viktor down" Hermione screamed.

"Why?" Ron said quietly, slightly shocked at Hermione's revelation.

"Because I want to be with someone else" Hermione said in an equally quite tone.

"Who?" Ron could feel the back of his throat start to burn. It would kill him if Hermione was interested in someone else. Hermione looked at the ground; she couldn't bring herself to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way about her. Silence hung in the air for a few moments, Harry couldn't take it anymore, he knew that his best friends would probably end up hating him for this but it had to be done, they needed to be together.

"It's you, you bloody prat. She wants to be with you and you want to be with her. So get off your ass and ask her out" with that Harry stormed past the pair of them and out of the room.

Harry had never felt a rage inside him quite like it before. He needed to get out of there. How could anyone be stupid to let the one person they loved almost slip away from them. Harry had lost so many people he loved in his life; yet there was Ron and Hermione pushing each other away. They didn't have to worry about the people they loved coming to a sticky end, not like Harry did. They didn't suddenly find themselves floating 20 feet in the air. Harry stormed down the stairs and out of the back door before anyone realized what was happening.

Ginny, who was still sitting in the kitchen at this point, saw a flash of black hair go past the kitchen door. Her mother was kneeling down in front of her still cleaning her grazed knee. Her twin brothers stood almost leering over her.

"Mum, just leave it will you. I'm fine, I need to go and see if Harry's o.k." Ginny said worried. She had seen the way that Harry had taken off out of the house; he was mad, she could tell; she should have told him, tried to explain, but where to start.

"It is not fine, it could get infected, besides I think that you can go 2 minutes without seeing Harry don't you" Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"I wouldn't go that far Mum; they looked pretty cozy to me." Fred said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh please" Ginny spat out "I've seen you and Angelina do far more in the Gryffindor common room." Ginny smirked, seeing the shocked look on Fred's face before turning back to her mother.

"Please Mum, I have to go; I need to explain things to him" Ginny begged.

"Oh Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said disappointed. "You mean you haven't told him?"

"Do you think I would be in this mess if I had" Ginny said firmly. She knew with every moment that past, being able to get through to him was getting harder. "Please Mum just let me go."

"Fine" Mrs. Weasley sighed "but on your own head be it if it gets infected." Before another word could be said Ginny was out of the door.

"Now what was this about Angelina?" Mrs. Weasley said turning to her son.

Ginny threw herself out of the door looking franticly around garden. She couldn't see Harry anywhere; guilt began to boil in her chest. How could she have been so selfish? She hadn't told Harry about his new powers because she was too scared about what effect it would have on her. Her eye finally found what she was looking for; there in the distance she saw a boy with raven black hair sitting by the old watering hole. He sat watching the ducks playing happily on the surface. Ginny took a deep breath before starting toward the boy. She became suddenly aware of what she looked like. She was still wearing her pajamas, blood stains now flooding the left knee. Her hair was a mess and she was pretty sure she was in desperate need of a shower. Ginny sat down next to Harry and was surprised to see that he didn't even seem to notice she was there. His legs were pulled up tight into his chest, his eye's fixed on the ducks on the surface of the water. She hated to see him like this; she of course knew it was a face of great turmoil. After all she had seen the look on Harry's face far too much over the past few years.

"Harry, are you o.k." Ginny said, she reached out on touched his hand; it hurt that he didn't respond to this.

"I'm fine" Harry said moving slightly away from Ginny. It wasn't safe for her to be near him. What if he got mad? Would he end up blowing her up? He couldn't live with himself if he hurt her.

"Don't do this Harry; don't push me away" Ginny said firmly. "I know that you think it's better for me that way, but believe me it's not. I felt so lost without you this summer, I was almost destroyed. I love you so much; I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier on, but I was scared you would be like this." Tears were once again running down Ginny's face, Harry just sat there trying to take everything in. The pair were silent for what seemed like hours, when in fact it was only a few moments. Ginny let out a frustrated scream jumping up from the ground.

"I should have known you would be like this; well if you don't want to talk then that's fine with me!"

Harry suddenly grabbed hold of Ginny. "Ginny wait, please just let me explain" Harry croaked at her, angrily tears rolling down his face. Ginny was shocked; she had never seen Harry like this before. he had of course been hurt and upset when he had lost Sirius and Dumbledore, but he had always kept his crying to himself. But now it seemed like he had completely lost hope in everything. Ginny sat down once again, putting her hand back on Harry's.

"I don't have any control over anything any more" Harry said shaking his head. "I could have really hurt you in there you know that."

"No you couldn't, it was just Fred coming in a shouting his head off." Ginny said firmly "and you'll learn to control and develop your power more, everyone's power increases when there about to come off age."

"Yeah but did you ever walk into the room and see Ron floating 20 feet in the air" Harry smirked.

"Well no."

"Thought not" Harry nodded. "Maybe I should just go; go back to Grimmauld place, it's safer for everyone."

"Don't be stupid" Ginny yelled "You're not a danger to anyone, I want you with me Harry, and I need you with me."

"I smashed a glass today and nearly broke a solid oak wood door without ever knowing it, just because I got mad." Sudden horrible thoughts crossed Harry's mind. He had been doing magic all this time without even knowing about it. He had been doing magic under age outside of school; he was going to be expelled, his wand would be snapped in half. How was he meant to destroy Voldemort without his wand?

"I'm going to be expelled aren't I" Harry said horror-struck. Ginny grabbed a hold of his face, making him look her in the eye.

"Listen to me Harry, you are not going to be expelled o.k. you can't be charged for magic used that are based on your emotions o.k."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I had Hermione check it out for me the first time it happened"

"The first time" Harry asked, calming down

"Yeah" Ginny said, before taking a deep breath and beginning to explain the events that had happened before Harry had woken up. She told him all about seeing his parents at Godric Hollow, all about seeing him at the Dursleys, told him she knew about the prophecy, she told him everything she saw and felt. By the end of all this the day was long gone and the sky was starting to turn inky black.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all this before Harry, but there were some stuff that you chose not to tell me either" Ginny said looking at Harry hurt.

"I know, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Dumbledore made me tell Ron and Hermione, but that was before we started dating. I thought that you wouldn't want to go out with someone that was going to end up being a murder. That is if I make it through" Harry said with a sigh. Sometimes he felt so weak, so powerless, but being with Ginny made him feel like he was capable of anything.

"Of Course you're going to make it. You have to, besides Voldemort is too evil to be human so it won't count as murder" Ginny said firmly.

"You were the only thing that got me through the Dementors. I knew you were there; I'm not sure how, I just know you were" Harry said with a shrug.

"I'll always be there, I promise" Ginny smiled at him, Harry reached out and took Ginny's hand.

"I'm sorry Gin, for being such a moody Git" Harry said.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"So what do you say about even?" Harry said with a smile.

"I would say so" Ginny said smiling back, the pair leaned into each other, kissing each other genially on the lips; the pair broke apart when a bright light began to shine.

"What the hell?" Harry said looking around trying to find the source of the light.

"Look down" Ginny said smiling; her head was leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down to see a glowing light coming from his and Ginny's intertwined hands.

"Whoa" Harry said surprised.

"Cool ha" Ginny asked.

"Really cool" Harry said moving his had slightly. He watched as the light shone through their laced fingers. Harry didn't know how they were making it happen; all he cared about at the moment was that he was there with Ginny. Looking back at her he saw she had the an amazing smile playing across her lips. He gave her a smile back; their lips making contact again, both leaning back on the grassy bank.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Upstairs Ron was pacing the floor of his room. He had never wanted to hit Harry more in his life. That was including the time he had thought that Harry had entered the Triwizard Tournament without telling him. How could he have just yelled out that Ron wanted to be with Hermione? It was of course true, but to just yell it out like that…and to make matters worse, after Harry's little out burst Hermione had stormed out of the room too.

"_Maybe I should go talk to her?" _Ron thought to himself for the millionth time, moving towards the door before changing his mind. After all what the hell would someone like Hermione see in him. She was so beautiful, so smart and he was…Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's dumb sidekick, the worst Quidditch Keeper in Gryffindor history.

Ron threw himself on his bed; what had he been thinking, there was no way a girl like Hermione would be interested in someone like him. Maybe he would be better off just getting back together with Lavender? Yeah it was true she was the most annoying girl known to man, but at least she was in his league. Ron sighed getting up from the bed, maybe he should just go and floo her now. Get it over with, see if she would be willing to give it another go.

Ron opened the door to see that Hermione was there, her hand raised about to knock on the door.

"Hermione" Ron said shocked to see her there, he could feel the tip of his ears turning pink "how long have you been here?"

"Not long" Hermione said nervously entering Ron's room. It was of course a lie. The fact was she had been standing outside Ron's room for almost an hour, trying to puck up the courage to knock and tell him everything that Harry had said was true.

"So Harry turned up yet" Hermione said trying to make small talk all the while ringing her hands nervously.

"No" Ron said firmly.

"Listen Ron, I need to tell you something" Hermione said looking at the ground.

"Ok." Ron said sitting down on his bed. Hermione did the same; there was a time when sitting this close to Ron would have been amazing, today however it just made her feel sick.

"What Harry said about me not getting back together with Viktor because I wanted to be with you is true. It's always been you; the only reason I was ever went with Viktor was to make you jealous. We had a friendship more than a relationship. Whenever I was with him you were all I could think about; I understand if you don't feel the same way but I needed you to…" she was however cut off from saying the rest of her story because before she knew it Ron's mouth was on hers. She was shocked to start with then she realized what was happening, she was kissing Ron Weasley. She had dreamed of this moment for almost 7 years and it was finally happening, and man was he a great kisser.

The pair finally pulled apart from one another. Ron looked Hermione questioningly; he didn't know what had come over him. He just had the sudden urge to kiss her. Everything she said about only being with Krum to make him jealous hit a chord; he had only gone out with Lavender to make her jealous. Ron braced himself for the slap; maybe Hermione had changed her mind about him. He was surprised to she was smiling. She really did have the best smile… and god what a kisser.

"Hermione" Ron said nervously.

"Yeah" she said looking into his eyes; she had never realized how brown they were before now.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Man he was so cute when he was nervous.

"Yeah Ron, I would like that" Hermione said with a smile. Ron smiled back; Hermione leaned into kiss him again.

"Just remind me to kill Harry later" She smiled before her lips touched Ron's again, he smiled saying in between kisses

"Not…If…I…Get…To…Him…First…"

Ginny's hands roamed under Harry's T-shirt, she could feel his lips smiling against hers. She had never thought that all her years of dreaming would actually happen. after all she lived in a world that she could never have what she wanted. her family either didn't have the money to give it to her or her brothers would tease her about it so much that she no-longer wanted it. he was different; she had wanted him since the moment she had seen him. She wanted to feel his lips against hers, wanted to be in his arms. her brothers had of course teased her about it. however the desire for Harry Potter still ran deep through Ginny Weasley's veins. She found out through the years that the more time she spent with Harry the more she wanted to be with him. but ever in her wildest dreams had she imagined that it would end up like this; lay kissing passionately by the watering hole, outside the very house that she had slept in every night growing up dreaming about the day the famous Harry Potter would notice that she existed.

The stars where appearing in the sky above them. the crickets were calling through the high grass around them. the wind rustling through the trees. Harry's hand began to slowly travel up her pajama top as his lips moved to her neck. Ginny found a moan escaping her lips, the world seemed suddenly short of oxygen. she knew that if her mother saw the pair of them like this she would kill them. not to mention what her brothers would do to Harry if they got hold of him. She smiled as she felt Harry's hand slide up past her belly button. She was thinking just how smooth his hands were for someone who spent so much of his time clinging to a broomstick in freezing conditions when reality struck back. 'I shouldn't be doing this', she thought to herself, her hands sliding from their position inside Harry's T-shirt to the top of his jeans.

It was at this point Harry came back to his senses. He rolled off of Ginny and removed his hand from up her top. "We shouldn't be doing this" Harry said slightly out of breath, sitting up from the grass feeling slightly flushed. What had he been thinking? One thing led to another, and then to another and before he knew it they almost…well…you know; right here in front of the Weasley house with their daughter. The Weasley's had done so much for him, this was how he going to re-pay them. By sleeping with their daughter outside their own home? There was just something about Ginny that made him lose control over himself. He didn't even know if Ginny wanted to have sex; they had never talked about it and he really didn't want to push her into anything. It would be his first time if the did have sex. He had of course done things with Cho; however they had never gone the whole way. After all some days he could barely kiss her without her either crying all over him or screaming at him for spending so much time with Hermione. She always asked him if he had feelings for her; it didn't matter how many times he said 'No' she wouldn't listen. At least Ginny understood about his friendship Hermione; it did help that the girls were the best of friends too. Ginny also knew that Hermione only had eyes for Ron. The thing that was worrying Harry was that Ginny had been out with a few guys before him; what if she had more experience? Would she have liked having sex with them more than him?

"I know" Ginny said sitting up and straitening up her top. Now that the heat of the moment cleared, she was thinking a little more clearly. She realized what might have just almost happened. It wouldn't have been her first time; she had been out with Dean for over a year. They had of course been together on several occasions, but she wouldn't call herself experienced in fact far from it. She had only done it with Dean the first time because she had been so sure that Harry was doing the same thing with some girl or another _"I bet Harry's been with loads of girls."_

Ginny thought that she might as well do it with Dean because Harry was so far out of her league. After all he was famous, a brilliant Quidditch player, and a powerful wizard; not to mention that he was really good looking. Plus Harry had been out with Cho Chang, she did kind of have a reputation for that kind of thing. The pair sat there silent until Ginny finally spoke up.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"It will happen though won't it; I mean, I want to do it, don't you?" She said nervously, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I want it to happen, I just didn't know that you did too."

"Your kidding?" Ginny smirked, her cheeks turning red as she realized what she had just said. _"That sounded so sluty" _Ginny thought to herself. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

"And what's so funny?" Ginny said firmly.

"You" Harry said looking deep into her ocean blue eyes. "You're so hot when you worrying." There was just something about the way that Harry looked at her that made her feel hot under the collar. If anyone else but Harry had said that to her they would have felt her wrath; but when Harry said it, it made her glow warm all over.

"Oh shut up" Ginny said elbowing Harry playfully in the ribs.

"Hey that hurt" Harry called rubbing his side. The truth was it didn't really hurt, but he was surprised to see just how strong Ginny was for her size.

"Yeah well you deserved it" Ginny said pretending to sulk. Harry put his arm around her shoulder, she loved when he did that, it was something that they had always done ever when they had just been friends. It had always made her feel so safe, so special. Harry would never do this to his other friends, not even Hermione. It was nice to think that even though they were together, they were very much still friends.

"What was that for?" she asked Harry, who just shrugged.

"Just wanted to I guess, plus I thought that it might get me back in your good books." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"So that's your trick is ?it" Ginny said moving in closer to Harry, a smiled playing on her lips. He just didn't get how charming he could be sometimes

"Pretty much; is it working?"

"I'd say so" Ginny said giving him a kiss on the cheek, before pulling away from him to see the reaction in his face. She could see in his eye's that he wanted more, as did she, but she wasn't going to give in that easily. After all, he had enjoyed teasing her so, now it was her turn. Harry leaned forward, trying to kiss her mouth in a hungry kiss; Ginny however moved back so that he couldn't make contact with her.

"Now Potter we're taking things slow remember?" Ginny teased, coming in closely and whispering in his ear. He could smell her beautiful smell; her smooth hair tickling the side of his face. Why had he stopped it? He should have just let it happen; he wanted her so badly. It felt like a burning heat traveling through him; and if she carried on like this for much longer she would soon be able to see just how much he wanted her. Ginny moved away from Harry smiling at him. She could see that his eyes were tightly closed; he was breathing slowly, seeming as though he was trying to calm himself.

"You've gone awfully quite on me Mr. Potter" Ginny smirked. Harry opened his eyes, a fire of desire burning within them. Seeing that the first few buttons on Ginny's pajama top were open, made him even weaker. He could see the V of her Chest just before her breasts began. All he had to do was lean forward slightly and he would be able to see them, kiss them, and kiss her. But he couldn't, he couldn't move, he shouldn't move, it would only get him into trouble. The only thing Harry did cross his legs. Looking out on to the surface of the water, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. All Harry knew was that he couldn't look at her at the moment with out wanting to rip her clothes off and have her right there on the grass. Ginny looked at Harry with a smile, he was going to be tricky but she'd break him.

"Penny for 'em?" Ginny said moving in close to Harry, making his ever dirty mind work over time once again.

"For what?" Harry said, closing his eyes once more; trying to keep his mind off of everything that he was thinking.

"For your thoughts." Ginny said in a seductive way. Well at least Harry thought it was seductive. However she had gotten him so riled up that he could have found a group of chicken's attractive.

"I don't think any of my thoughts could possibly be repeated" Harry found himself saying, looking into Ginny's eyes. He could she that hers too held the look of longing.

"Good" Ginny said a seductive smile forming on her face. She whispered into Harry's ear once more, "You are soooooo hot when you're frustrated."

Harry couldn't hold himself back any longer; he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her towards him, his lips coming down hard on Ginny's, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips. Ginny opened her mouth, allowing him to enter for a moment, before pulling away; both of them breathing heavy. _What the hell is she trying to do to me?_ Harry thought to himself, thinking that Ginny was going to back off once again. Ginny stood up, walked to the other side of Harry, her eyes on him the entire time like a tiger stalking her prey. A mere kiss from Harry can almost take her to a point of no return but she wanted more, she need more, she need to have him. Ginny knelt down beside Harry, the pair never breaking eye contact. She threw a leg over Harry's still out stretched legs and straddled him. Harry stomach did a flip.

"Gin you know this really isn't helping my current state" Harry said sitting up farther. For once he and Ginny were the same height; he could feel her breath on his face. Ginny smiled, feeling the ever growing bulge in Harry jeans.

"Yeah well I could say the same about you" Ginny said breathlessly. Harry's hand slid up her shirt, hoping that this time he would make it past her bellybutton. He slid his hand farther and farther up with every millimeter his hand traveled, he could feel Ginny's body become more and more tease against his hand. Finally reaching her breasts he cupped them and caressed them. A lustful moan escaped Ginny's lips. Harry smiled, using his free hand to pull her close to him once more, kissing her, their tongues intertwining once more, his hand still working it's magic slowly under her top.

"Well what do we have here?" said a mystery voice close by, a light from wand shining down on them.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry pulled himself away from Ginny, his hand already in his pocket gripping his wand tightly; blood pumping wildly threw his veins.

The light was moving closer, almost blinding them.

"Whoever you are, can you drop your wand a bit, you're bloody blinding us here" Ginny said firmly from her position still on Harry's legs.

Harry was surprised to see that the wand holder obeyed, and lowering his wand; it now shone against the long grass around them rather than directly at their face. It was then they saw that there was another person there with the intruder; this was now making Harry incredibly nervous. Pulling out his wand, he didn't even have to say the Lumos spell and it lit up. Harry didn't worry much about how the hell he had managed to work the spell without saying anything; all he care about at that moment was see who the bloody hell disturbed him and Ginny. He raised the light from his wand high up into the intruders face, "Bloody hell Harry go steady will you" They moaned, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Charlie?" Ginny gasped, jumping up from Harry, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Kiddo" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her in a big bear hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked her brother.

"My big brother's getting married in 2 days, I can't miss that" Charlie said letting go of Ginny and looking to the side of him, where Bill stood.

"Hey Ginny" He smiled as she threw her arms around him also.

Harry smiled; it was weird seeing how differently Ginny acted around the eldest of her brothers. She seemed to be a lot closer to them than she did to the others; maybe even closer to them than she was to Ron. Feeling a little more calm with the situation that was going on, Harry's wand went out. He laid back on the grass breathing a sigh of relief; he still had all his limbs so at least that was something.

"So how longs this been going on for then?" Charlie asked looking from his little sister to Harry.

"A while" Ginny said with a shrug, a slight smile on her face.

"And when were go going to tell me about it?" Charlie said firmly.

"About now" Ginny smirked.

Bill grinned at his little sister, before turning to Charlie once again.

"You owe me a Gallon mate" Bill said to Charlie, with a slight smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked firmly crossing her arms firmly over her chest. Harry smiled at the sight of seeing her brothers recoil the same way all the Weasley men did when ever Mrs. Weasley got into one of her moods.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Gin" Charlie said ruffling the top of Ginny's head.

"The Names Ginny" She said throw gritted teeth. "And I think I can decide what I need to worry about; don't you?"

"What have you done to your hair anyway?" Charlie said pulling the Black layers that were at the bottom of her red hair trying to change the subject.

"Hermione did it for me; besides this isn't about my hair. What have you two been up too?" Ginny said firmly, her eyes blazing. Harry was still lying on the grass quietly; secretly hoping that they would forget that he was here, and forget what they had just almost walked in on.

"It was nothing Ginny just a little bet that's all" Bill said with a smile. It was then illuminated by the moon light Harry saw his face. It wasn't quite as bad as he had expected, although to have seen Bill before the events of last year he seemed to look so much different. A deep scar ran the full length of his face on the right side. Although it had now closed, nobody had sure whether or not his wounds would heal.

"A bet on what?" Ginny said confused.

"On whether or not you and Harry would get together" Charlie said his ears going red, the way that so many to the Weasley's did when they were embarrassed. "Bill said you would and I said you wouldn't. I see I'm wrong now." Charlie said looking past Ginny to Harry still in the long grass, a blank look on his face; a look that Harry found difficult to read. Was Charlie happy for them or mad at him the way that Fred and George were? Should he be running for his life or what?

"I can't believe you two" Ginny said giving a little laugh of disbelief.

"Can't believe you two either" Bill smirked looking over at Harry, Ginny blushed slightly.

"Yeah well I'll not tell Mum about your little bet, if you don't say anything about this" Ginny said smiling sweetly at Harry, who smiled back.

"You got a deal" Bill smiled at his sister, shaking her hand on the deal. "You're sneaky, you know that Kiddo" Charlie said shaking her hand also.

"Well that's what you get when you grow up with Fred and George" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah well we had been get inside" Bill said to the others. "I know at least one of us isn't meant to be out by themselves after dark" he said looking over at Harry. Harry managed a weak smile back; he hated being stuck in one place, not being able to do what he wanted. He knew that they were only trying to make sure he was safe, but sometimes he just wanted to take off on his own leave for a while.

"Yeah plus Mum will be having kittens, wondering where her ikkle Ginnykins is" Charlie said teasing Ginny. Ginny went to punch him playfully; however Charlie took this as an opportunity to throw her over his shoulder and started making his way towards the house as Ginny laughed, punched his back, and yelled at him to put her down. Laughing, Bill helped Harry up from the grass.

"Are they always like this?" Harry asked Bill, the pair of them following shortly behind Ginny and Charlie towards the house. He couldn't help but smile watching the pair of them messing about to together, wondering if he would have had any brother and sisters. If only Voldemort had given his parents a chance.

"Pretty much" Bill smiled.

Mrs. Weasley was busy setting the kitchen table; George was helping her as Fred was sat sulking at the table. She heard screaming from the hallway.

"Honestly" Mrs. Weasley sighed "can't you kids behave yourselves for 2 minutes?"

"Sorry Mum, it's my fault" Charlie said coming into the kitchen, finally putting down Ginny, who slapped him as hard as she could across his exposed arm, Charlie flinched slightly.

"Charlie" Mrs. Weasley screamed, running to her son and giving him hug. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow" she smiled pulling away from her son, taking him in. "Have you been eating right?"

"Yes Mum" Charlie sighed

"Well I hope I've made enough food" Mrs. Weasley said looking over to the stove, where a large pan boiled steadily.

"I'm sure you've made more than enough" Bill smiled.

"Oh Bill Dear" Mrs. Weasley yelled again, hugging her other son. "I didn't see you there dear, no Fleur tonight" she said looking around to see where he son's soon-to-be-wife was.

"No not tonight, her family is flying in tomorrow, she wanted to make sure the house was clean and stuff." Bill shrugged, Harry grinned it seemed like Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had more in common than they thought.

"Oh I see well never mind." Mrs. Weasley said, now fussing over the state of Charlie's traveling robes.

"Hey what's all the yelling about" Ron said hurrying down the stairs shortly followed by Hermione. "Charlie mate, what are you doing here" Ron smiled giving him a very manly hug.

"Interrupting" Charlie smirking looking at Ginny next to him.

"Funny" She said lifting her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest.

"The boss gave me a couple of extra days off so I thought I'd get here early" Charlie shrugged.

"Well I'd better get ready for dinner" Ginny said cheerfully, looking over at Hermione a knowing smile playing on her face. She knew that Hermione had something to tell her; she knew this for a fact because she had been throwing looks at Ginny since the moment that she had come down downstairs, Ginny as sure she had seen Hermione's hand linger on Ron's for a moment.

"Yeah me too" Hermione smiled at Ginny and will that the girl were gone.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked looking at the spot where the girls had just been.

"Their women mate" Charlie said clapping his hand on his brothers shoulder before moving towards the kitchen table.

Hermione hurried into Ginny's room, Ginny following her closely.

"What's this about Hermione?" Ginny said striding into the room and throwing herself on the bed; trying to concentrate on what Hermione was trying to say rather than thinking about what had almost happened between herself and Harry outside, twice.

"It happened Ginny, it actually happened" Hermione grinned, kneeling down next to Ginny's bed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked confused, her brain still wasn't working. Man what had he done to her, she had never been more frustrated to see Charlie.

"Me and Ron, Ginny" Hermione squeaked excitedly "It happened, he kissed me."

"What? Oh my God" Ginny yelled throwing her arms around her best friend pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you, about time he made a move. How did it happen?" Ginny asked.

"Harry" Hermione said. Even though she was still a little annoyed with Harry for his little outburst, she was also grateful to him after all if it had not been him, she felt sure that it would have taken Ron another couple of years to decide that they should be together.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her friend as she got up from her bed and made her way towards her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear for dinner; Hermione did the same moving towards her side of the wardrobe that Ginny had cleared out for her clothes. Hermione explained everything from the moment that Harry had entered Ron's room to the moment that he stormed out, telling Ginny about the fight she had Ron had and the make up they had shared.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt Harry too much" Ginny smiled at her friend, tying the strap to her jade green helter neck top "I kind of like him you

know" Ginny said with a cheeky grin.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, looking over to her friend who was busy straightening her hair with her wand in front of the mirror in the corner.

"Yeah?" Hermione answered, maybe she shouldn't be talking to her about this, but she had to talk to someone and Hermione was the close thing to a big sister.

"Something happened between me and Harry earlier" Ginny said biting her bottom lip.

"Something bad?" Hermione said pulling herself away from the mirror looking at her friend.

"Oh it defiantly didn't feel bad." Ginny smirked, feeling her cheeks turn a little pink. If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on her, his hands touching her, caressing her.

"Did you have sex?" Hermione whispered, a little shocked.

"No" Ginny said firmly. "But I think that we might have if Charlie and Bill hadn't have turned up."

"What, you mean they caught you at it?" Hermione asked shocked.

"You could say that" Ginny said, beginning to explain everything.

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione said, after listening to Ginny talking about what had happened between Harry and herself down by the watering hole. "Now I'm not going to be able to look him in the eye" Hermione said her cheeks turning a little pink.

"Hey you asked" Ginny smirked.

"So what's the problem? I mean by the sounds of things you both seem to be ok with the way things are going right. Plus I thought that you and Dean had you know…" Hermione asked confused.

"We have…we had" Ginny said trying to think about the best way to put her next question. "It just I don't know if Harry has…ever"

"Oh" Hermione said her cheeks turning a little pink.

"I mean he went out with Cho Chang; and let's face it she was a rather friendly girl" Ginny said bitterly, now have disturbing images of Harry and Cho Chang rolling around in bed together.

"I don't know what to tell you Ginny. I mean Harry doesn't tend to talk about that stuff; well at least not to me anyway. Maybe you should talk to Ron about this."

"Yeah right Hermione" Ginny said shocked, "I'll just go up to Ron and say 'Hey bro I was wondering whether you could tell me if my boyfriend, you know your best mate, is still a virgin only I'm thinking about doing him."

"I guess not" Hermione said with a smile "You could always trying talking to Harry about it."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm ashamed of myself ok; I slept with Dean because I thought that he was sleeping with Cho. I thought that since he moved on then so should I too." Ginny said throwing herself on the bed. She wished that she had just waited, wished that Harry had been her first.

"He won't think any less of you, you know. He loves you, nothing is going to change that." Hermione said putting her arm around Ginny's shoulder. The pair of them sat in silence for a few moments before the voice of Mrs. Weasley began to float up the stairs.

"Girls, dinners ready."

"I guess we should go down then" Hermione said looking sideways at Ginny, who gave a weak smile.

"Yeah come on lets go" Ginny said getting up and leading the way.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Dinner was pretty uneventful that night; not that Harry minded that much. After all the day had been a fairly memorable one. All he wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep; the events of the past few day had taken it's toll on Harry. After all it had been little more than a week since he had been lying upstairs fighting for his life. Professor Lupin had been over to see him the day after he had woken up, he said that Harry would be ok, perhaps just a little tired and moody for the next few weeks. Plus while Harry was sleeping he was away from Ginny, who from the second he had seen her glide downstairs that evening he had wanted to throw her on the table and to take her right there. Of course he knew that he couldn't and was some what grateful that she was keeping her distance too.

She had barely said two words to Harry that night and he was starting to get the feeling that she didn't enjoy her time out by the watering hole. Harry just didn't get how women's minds work, she had seemed so into it; after all, she had been the one coming on to him, now she wouldn't even look at him.

_Maybe she just didn't enjoy it Potter_. A voice said within Harry, he was now having an argument within himself.

But she seemed to enjoy!

_Well she obviously didn't!_

But I heard her she was moaning.

_Let's face it maybe your just not very good._

But she always seemed to like me kissing her.

_Maybe she was just pretending, didn't want to hurt your feelings._

Maybe you're right.

"Harry dear, are you ok" Mrs. Weasley asked pulling Harry away from his thoughts, looking up from his plate he was surprised to see that the entire Weasley family (and Hermione) was staring at him.

"I'm fine" Harry said looking around the table at everyone.

"Are you sure dear you look a little peaky; maybe you should have some chocolate?" Mrs. Weasley said, running towards the kitchen to retrieve some. Harry's stomach did a sickly turn, he had eaten so much chocolate in the last week that if he never saw a bar of it again in his life it would be too soon.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine honestly, just tired" Harry said in protest

"Yeah Mum; what you trying to do? Drown him in chocolate?" Fred said, Harry was surprised to hear Fred was on his side, after all for the past few days he had been a little testy about the fact that Harry was going out with Ginny.

"Yeah" George agreed "but if you want to go throwing chocolate about you could throw it this way." Mrs. Weasley sighed throwing the bar across the table to her son.

"Maybe you should take your food into the living room, it's a little quieter in there" she said to Harry sweetly.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I think I might just go to bed, turn in early." Harry got up from the table, before another protest could be made. He didn't really feel like sitting there and have everyone staring at him all night.

"Night guys" Harry said leaving the room. The room became eerily quiet after Harry left, a weird kind of tension hung in the air.

"He's been sleeping a lot lately hasn't he?" George said, finally speaking up.

"Remus assures me it's a perfectly normal part of the healing process" Mr. Weasley said from his chair at the head of the table. Mr. Weasley hadn't been seen around the house much over the past few weeks; work at the ministry and the Order keeping him busy.

"When did he tell you that? He didn't mention it when he came over?" Ron asked his father, quietly holding Hermione's hand under the table.

"I had some business to do in London today and I bumped into him." Mr. Weasley told the Ron; everyone knew that by London Mr. Weasley meant that he had some order business to take care of.

"Anything that we should know about Dad?" Charlie asked his father.

"No son, nothing that concerns us anyway" Mr. Weasley said some what glumly. The silence once again hung around the Weasley's dinner table; they all knew from the tone of voice that Mr. Weasley had used meant that whatever had been discussed between him and Lupin may not have anything to do with them; but it sure as hell had something to do with Harry.

Harry sat on the end of his creaky old cot bed; the springs groaning under his weight. He removed his glasses placing them on the top of the dresser next to him, with a sigh Harry lye back on his bed, looking up at the darkened ceiling above him, listening to the voices that drifted in through the open window, he was sure that he heard to voices of Lupin and Tonks. It must be their turn to guard the Burrow that night. Harry had a sickly, pumping headache, right behind his eyes. He knew that he should sleep, he needed to yet he knew that if he did the nightmares would begin again. The last time Harry had slept without waking drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, was the day that he had shared his bed with Ginny. Harry found himself dreaming more and more about the night that his parents had been killed, seeing the bright green light, hearing the scream of her mother, just before the spell it her.

Harry woke with a start, sitting up suddenly in bed, reaching out for the nearest thing he could find, a mixture of sweat and tears pouring down his face, his scar tingling unhappily.

"Harry, Harry baby let go" A sweet voice called to him. Harry clung on even hard, not wanting to let go something so calming.

"Please Harry sweetheart your hurting me" Harry released his hand, he never ever wanted to hurt what ever beautiful thing he had hold of.

Harry pulled his legs up in to his chest, resting his sweaty forehead on his knees, breathing sharply, tiring to bring himself around. He felt a weight appear on the bed, but Harry didn't look up straight away; the image of his dream was still running through his tormented mind. An arm snaked itself around his shoulder, pulling him close. Harry started to relax against it's warmth, feeling his breathing returning to normal. He realized that he was still in his jeans and t-shirt that he had been wearing that day.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she heard his breathing slow. She had only come up to see if he was feeling better, she had never expected this. Ginny had entered the room to see Harry throwing himself around on the bed, she had just been about to wake him when he had sat bolt up right in bed grabbing a hold of her arm, holding on to it for dear life. She had never been so scared in her life; she calmly tried to get him to let go of her. At first he had been unwilling to but she had finally convinced him other wise. It broke Ginny's heart seeing Harry like this, someone who had given her so much strength being so weak.

"Ginny" Harry finally said, after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes Harry" She said looking into Harry's eye, seeing the fear that hung in them.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you" Ginny looked down at her forearm and wasn't surprised to see a red hand print on it; Ginny was shocked at just how strong Harry was.

"It ok Harry, I know you didn't mean it" she said looking at Harry, brushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "I'll go get you some water" Ginny said get up from the bed, moving out of the room.

Harry put on his glasses, using his T-shirt to wipe yet more sweat off his brow, he threw the window open even farther. He needed some air, breathing in the warm, summer night breeze, Harry felt his pain easing slightly. Hearing the door creak open, Harry turned from the window seeing Ginny striding towards him, balancing a jug of pumpkin juice, two glasses and a large bar of chocolate in her arms.

Harry sighed "No more Chocolate Gin, please" he protested.

"And who says it's for you?" Ginny said placing the jug and glasses on the dresser before throwing herself on the bed next to Harry. She crammed a large piece of chocolate into her mouth, pulling a pleased face as she felt the chocolate begin to melt in her mouth. Harry couldn't help but smile; she always knew how to make him feel better.

"I'm taking advantage of you" Ginny smirked, putting some more chocolate in her mouth. "Mum never normally lets chocolate into the house, she seems to have made an exception for you, I think she's got a soft spot for you Mr. Potter."

"Good to see I have my uses" Harry laughed, attempting to steal some chocolate off of her.

"Hey" Ginny said pretending to be mad "You've been eating it for a whole week, this is mine" she said with a pout, but was happy to see that Harry backed off; he seemed calmer now, happier.

"O.k." Harry smiled "I never know that you come be so possessive."

"Don't push me Potter" Ginny smiled at him, the pair was quite for a while.

"How long has it been going on?" Ginny finally asked, playing with the sheets on Harry's bed. Harry of course knew that she was talking about his nightmares.

"A while" Harry shrugged "I been having those more often since Voldemort returned and then with Dumbledore…" Harry didn't have to finish the sentence; he knew that Ginny would understand him.

"What do you see?" Ginny said looking Harry in the eye. She wanted him to know that she was there for him; she wanted to understand what he was going through.

"Bad stuff mostly, people dying, people being killed" Harry said pulling his eyes away from Ginny. She was the one person other than Dumbledore that he ever told about his nightmares. He told Ron and Hermione that he had them, but he never shared the details with them. Ginny looked down at the bed covers again; she knew that by people Harry meant that he was seeing her family and herself getting hurt.

"Was that what it was tonight?" Ginny asked

Harry was quite for a while, the silence hanging thickly in his air.

"Have I ever told you about my Mum and Dad?" Harry said Ginny, her breath court in her chest, he was seeing them, it was them who plagued his nightmares.

"No" Ginny said looking Harry in the eye.

The pair of them must have sat there for hours, Ginny listen as Harry told her about everything he could remember about his parents. Everything that Lupin and Sirius had told him about them, finally Harry got up from the bed and retrieved a leather bond book from his trunk. Returning to the bed he opened the book, showing Ginny the treasures which it held.

"Hagrid gave it to me in my first year" Harry said smiling down at the photograph of his parents wedding

"Wow Harry she's so beautiful" Ginny said to Harry. Harry's mother smiling up from the photograph, waving up at them, she seemed so young, so in love, so happy.

"Yeah she is…was" Harry said, looking at Ginny, looking at his own source of perfection, she was the only person he had ever shared this photo album with. Of everything he owned this was the one thing that meant the most to him.

"Thanks Harry" Ginny said looking at Harry "I means a lot that you shared it with me."

"Thanks for letting me share it with you" Harry said taking Ginny's hand, lacing their fingers, it was then Harry saw the full extent of what he had done to her arm, the hand print still visible, and a blue bruise beginning to form.

"God Ginny, I'm so sorry" Harry said shocked.

"It's fine honestly, just a little sore" Ginny said firmly seeing the guilt that formed within Harry's eyes.

"I just needed to reach out for something safe" Harry muttered quietly, Ginny squeezed Harry's hand tightly

"As long as it's only me you reach for" Ginny smiled, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"You should really try to get some sleep you know" Ginny said tenderly

"Yeah I know" Harry said sadly, knowing that as soon as he closed his eyes the images of his mother and father would come flooding back to his dreaming mind.

"I could stay with you if you wanted; I mean sleep with you tonight." Ginny said blushing slightly, she knew that Harry wasn't looking forward to the thought of returning to sleep. She wanted to be there for him, she needed to be with him, the thought of leaving him all alone to deal with the dream by himself was scaring her more than anything else.

"I think Ron might have something to say about that" Harry said blushing slightly also. He would love for Ginny to spend the night with him; he felt safe with Ginny, and knew that with her there the nightmares wouldn't be as bad.

"Please" Ginny smirked. "He's been locked up in my room with Hermione for the past four hours, there's no way I'm sleeping in there tonight" she said firmly.

"I guess we don't have a choice then" Harry laughed.

Harry removed his jeans, gave Ginny his old Quidditch t-shirt to sleep in and turned his back as she changed, telling himself constantly not to turn around even though he was dying to get his hands on that body. Ginny crawled into bed next to him, lying on his side Harry placed his arm over Ginny's waist, she gripped his hand slightly, moving herself so her back was closely pressed up against his chest. Harry couldn't remember a time when he had been so comfy in his life, as sleep slow took over him, the last things to leave Harry's lips were the words.

"I love you Gin"

Ginny smiled to herself, snuggling in closer to Harry again, who let out a sleepy moan.

"I love you too Harry".


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry woke to the sound of clucking and screeching coming from the yard below the window, burying his head into the gape of Ginny's neck, breathing in her beautiful smell. The noise got louder.

"Bloody Crookshanks" Ginny muttered trying to push her head farther into the pillow; Hermione's cat had taken a liking to chasing the chickens around the yard at ungodly times in the morning. Harry pulled himself away from Ginny rather unwillingly; he knelt up in bed and slammed the window shut, drowning out most of the noise. He fell back on the bed, burying his face back into Ginny's neck. The pair laid silent for a while, half way in between asleep and awake. Ginny was the first to move lifting up Harry arm to see what time it said on his watch.

"Oh" She said disappointedly "I've got to go, Mum'll be up in an hour to wake me up. She'll go mental if she sees me in here" Ginny said trying to move out of Harry's grasp, she found unable to move.

"Just go back to sleep" Harry moaned, he didn't want to let her go.

"You know I can't" Ginny smiled, turning in Harry's arms, so she was now facing him, she traced the outline of his scar with her finger genially.

"How did you sleep?" Ginny asked, seeing that Harry still had his eyes closed against the harsh morning light.

"Better, I guess." Harry said pulling Ginny in closer to him again. It was true, he didn't understand why; he just seemed to sleep so much better with Ginny by his side. He had woken up once in the night, it had been just before dawn. He had been dreaming again, found himself walking down the path toward that beautiful rose covered house again.

"I'm glad" Ginny said now playing with Harry's hair. The pair laid in silence once more, feeling Harry's gripped around her body weaken slightly, Ginny slipped out of bed knowing that it meant that Harry had fallen back to sleep. Ginny smiled to herself, he just looked to sweet and vulnerable when he was asleep. She watched him sleep for a while, kissing him on the forehead before leaving the room.

Ginny pushed open the door to her bedroom not sure of what quite to expect. Peaking around the frame of the door she was happy to see that Ron and Hermione were lying asleep on the covers of the bed. Ginny smiled, she was happy for them; it was about time they got together. She had almost given up hope that Ron would tell Hermione how he felt about her. Her brother had seemed to have inherited the condition that most Weasley men had, the complete inability to express any feeling other than rage. Ginny walked into the room slamming the door rather loudly behind her. Hermione's eyes flew open, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Ginny what's up, what's going on?" Hermione said sleepily.

"I was hoping you could tell me?" Ginny smiled crossing her arms over her chest, looking over at Ron, who was still sleeping soundly. Ginny happy to see that he wasn't snoring. Hermione's cheeks turned rather pink.

"Nothing happened" Hermione said firmly. "We just talked, besides I could ask you the same thing; isn't that Harry's T-shirt you're wearing?"

Ginny sighed, all she wanted to do was crawl up back in bed with Harry and sleep; instead she had to get up and go back to her own room. She seemed to have a more restful sleep with Harry next to her, he held so comforting, so safe. Ginny made her way towards her bed pulling back the covers; she crawled in, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"I'll tell you about it at Diagon Alley later" Ginny said suppressing a yawn. Hermione had agreed to accompany Ginny and Fleur to Diagon Alley that morning. It was time for Ginny and Fleur's final dress fitting for the wedding. Ginny was getting on with Fleur better since the night Bill got attacked at Hogwarts, but she didn't think that she was quite ready to spend the whole day with her by herself; When Hermione had mentioned that she still didn't have a dress to wear for the wedding Ginny took the opportunely to invite her along.

"Mum'll be up in an hour to wake us up, so you better get him out of here." Ginny said directing her eyes towards her brother once more. Ginny turned over in bed, closed her eyes as sleep washed over her, leaving Hermione to try and wake Ron up, a task she knew would be rather difficult to achieve. So much so that Hermione had just gotten Ron out of the room when Mrs. Weasley had come up to wake them, Ron and Hermione met her in the hallway.

"What are you two doing up so early?" She asked looking at the pair of them questioningly.

"I wanted to get a head start on next years reading, NEWTS this year you can never be too prepared" Hermione said firmly.

"Of course you can't dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled, anyone that knew Hermione would have taken her answer as the truth; she had always been an excellent student, one that liked to be prepared for everything.

"And what about you Ron?" Mrs. Weasley said looking at her son suspiciously. After all it was a rare event to see her son out of bed before noon, especially during the holidays.

"Didn't bother doing the holiday homework" Ron shrugged. "I was hoping that Hermione would let me have a look at hers."

"She most certainly will not!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly, putting her hands on her hips. "Honestly Ronald, you're the same every year, leaving things to the last minute."

She then turned to Hermione "If he tries this again you better come to me."

Mrs. Weasley turned back to her son "You had better get back to that room of your and I don't want to see you until all that works done and what have I told you about wearing the same clothes two days in a row, put some clean clothes on while your up there."

"Yes Mum" Ron sighed, starting to walk toward his room. "And make sure you don't wake Harry up" she yelled after him. "Honestly, what am I going to do with that boy?" Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head, walking into Ginny's room. Hermione smiled to herself thinking about how fast thinking Ron could be when he wanted to. She made her way downstairs, planning to have some breakfast while she waited for Ginny to get up.

A few hours later Hermione found herself within Diagon Alley looking through rails upon rails of dresses; each one looking less and less like something that would suit her. Fleur had been stuck in the fitting rooms for about an hour fussing over one thing are another.

"So you and Ron seem to be getting on ok?" Ginny whispered, looking at one side of the rail while Hermione looked at the other.

"Yeah we are" Hermione smiled turning a slight shade of pink. "We're just keeping it quite for the time being, until Fred and George go back to the shop at least" Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded, understanding that Fred and George loved to tease Ron. She remembered what they had been like when she had told them about Lavender, she knew it would be 10 times worst with Hermione.

"I'm happy for you guys, it's about time" she whispered back. She about what is it about empty rooms that makes people whisper, even when there's no-one around to hear what you are saying.

"Thanks Ginny, I didn't know how you'd feel about it; you know us being friends and him being your brother."

"I'm fine with it." Ginny shrugged, pulling out a red dress from the rail showing it to Hermione, who crinkled up her noise for a second before shaking her head at the red dress. "I mean as long as I don't have to hear about what he's like in bed or anything" Ginny said continuing to look for a dress for Hermione.

"Ginny!!" Hermione said shocked, her cheeks turning red, "As long as I don't have to hear where Harry's hands go."

"Ok deal" Ginny smiled.

"So, what did you get up to last night?" Hermione said, Ginny had gone to see if Harry was ok after dinner was over. Ron had decided that it would be safer to stay with Hermione in Ginny's room. There had been a weird kind of tension between Harry and Ginny at the dinner table that night, Ron put it down to them having a fight or something. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell him was probably something more like sexual tension. Ron and Hermione had taken advantage of the fact that they were finally alone together and had spent most of the night kissing. Finally pulling apart, they just laid there, talking on Hermione's bed until they had fallen to sleep. It didn't accrue to either of them that Ginny hadn't returned to the room, they had been just too focused on each other.

Ginny sighed, thinking about the night before. She wished that she could just take it all away from him. Take away the image of his dead parents plaguing his dreams, take away the responsibility of having to rid the world of Voldemort's evil. She also knew that even if she could, Harry wouldn't let her. She knew him too well to know that he would never let anyone carry his responsibility for him; it was his destiny alone to destroy Voldemort and that was what he was going to do.

"Are you o.k. Ginny?" Hermione said, looking at her friend concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ginny said, not making eye contact with Hermione. "I just wish I could say the same thing about Harry, his been having nightmares again." Ginny sighed, finally looking Hermione in the eye.

"Did he tell you what they were about?" Hermione asked, she was aware of the fact that during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts he had nightmares that had come true. She had not been there to witness the nightmare Harry had had concerning Arthur Weasley being attacked by a large snake, but from what Ron had told her about it, it was one of the most terrifying experience he ever had. Harry had somehow managed to link in with Voldemort's mind; he had seen his plans taking place. It was this link that Voldemort had used to his advantage. He used Harry to bring the Order to the Ministry that night, made him capture the prophecy, then have his men try and steal it from Harry. They didn't manage to do that of course. The orb was smashed, Voldemort did however steal Sirius from him, the closest person Harry had even had to a father. Ginny looked away from Hermione again, returning to trying to find the prefect dress for her friend.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask. He was a mess," Ginny said glumly. She didn't tell Hermione that she knew perfectly well what Harry had been dreaming about. He was being haunted be the images of his parents' death; she knew that if Harry wanted Ron and Hermione to know then he would tell them.

"Weren't you scared?" Hermione said looking at her friend.

"Of course I was. I only went to see if he was feeling any better, and there he was thrashing around on the bed." Ginny said, feeling the anger build up in her, thinking about just how much Voldemort had put Harry through. Ginny threw herself on the chairs that were outside the near by dressing room, Hermione close behind her, abandoning the search for the dress. With a deep breath, Ginny began to tell her the events of the night before. Hermione made the perfect audience; she even gasped when Ginny pulled up the sleeve of her white cheese cloth top, revealing the deep blue bruise where Harry's hand had been the night before. However being Hermione, she had whipped out her wand so fast that it was almost invisible to the naked eye and healed Ginny's arm.

"Thanks Hermione, Mum would have gone mental" Ginny said with a smile looking up at her friend.

"Any time Ginny" Hermione smiled back. Looking past her best friends head, she finally saw it; the perfect dress. It was a rather floaty light blue dress that came to just above her knee. Hermione smiled, and jumped up from the where she was sat talking to Ginny. She crossed the room within seconds and pulled the dress from the rail. Holding it up against herself, she turned back to her friend, "What do you think?" She smiled eagerly awaiting the answer.

"And you actually chose blue because you like it; or because you know that it's Ron's favorite color?" Ginny smirked walking over to Hermione.

"A bit of both" Hermione smiled, Ginny laughed a little.

"Well in that case he'll love it, you're going to look great. Me on the other hand," Ginny said glumly. "God knows what she's making them change today; every time I come here she makes them change the dress."

"I'll bet you'll look beautiful" Hermione smiled. At that moment the curtains to the changing room torn opened and out stepped Fleur shortly followed rather tired and frustrated looking shop assistant.

"Wow Fleur, you look amazing" Hermione said. It was true, the long train of the ivory wedding dress was floating behind her, the color suiting her skin tone and hair perfectly. Then again Fleur was such a beautiful woman that she could have wear a bin bag and still looked gorgeous.

"Zank you 'ermione, I am sur zat you will look good olso" Fleur said in a very French accent, looking at herself in the mirror. After months of planning she was finally getting to marry the man that she loved; tomorrow afternoon she was going to become Mrs. Fleur Weasley.

"Yes, yes, very nice" the shop assistant said very impatiently. "Now Miss Weasley, if you could just pop into the cubical we can complete your fitting."

Ginny looked at Fleur still gazing at herself excitingly in the mirror. Her dress really was beautiful, she only hoped that Fleur hadn't made hers horrible. After all Ginny knew that photographs of the up coming wedding would be scattered around the Weasley house for years to come; the last thing she wanted was to look like a prat for the next 20 years.

While Ginny was busy stressing over her attire for the upcoming Weasley wedding, Harry Potter was just beginning to stir. Stretching out an arm beside him, he felt the emptiness next to him. He knew that Ginny had gone, he groaned turning on to his side, burrowing his head into his pillow, the pillow he had shared with her that night. Breathing deeply, he could smell her scent on it; groaning once more Harry lifted his head up from the pillow once more, putting on his glasses he looked at his watch.

"10:30" Harry thought to himself "well at least it's not too bad." He pulled back the cover of the bed. Getting up, Harry made his way towards the bathroom, yawning widely as he did. Stepping into the shower, allowing the warm water to run down his body, Harry felt another feeling run over him, a strange sense of calm flooded over him. It was a feeling that was so unfamiliar to a guy that attracted trouble as much as Harry did.

Harry stepped out of the shower, pulled a towel tight around his waist, and looked at himself in the steamed up bathroom mirror. He found a weak smile forming on his face; Harry had woken up that morning with a decision firmly set in his mind, the only way to stop these consent nightmares was to visit the place that haunted his every sleeping moment. He was going to Godric's Hollow, after all that was where it had all began for him. He was ready for it now, ready to see the place that himself and his parents had called home; ready to see where they had spent their last few moments together. But most of all, he was ready to visit his parents' grave; he was finally getting to say the goodbye he had been craving for so long.

Harry walked back to Ron's room deep in thought. How was he going to get there? He didn't even know were Godric's Hollow was, it could be a thousand miles away for all he knew. He could apperate there, but he still didn't have his license and Harry felt sure that the ministry would be keeping a close eye on whatever he was up too. He could always fly there, but he knew that Mrs. Weasley would never let him do that without armed guards going with him and that was all that he wanted, 20 people from the Order crowding around him the first time he visited his parents resting place.

No, what he really needed was someone the he could trust, someone that he felt comfortable with, someone like…"Lupin!!" Harry yelled out loud. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Professor Lupin was the perfect choice, he had very close to Harry parents, he would know exactly how to get to Godric's Hollow and Harry knew that even Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be able to find an objection with him taking Harry. Pulling his t-shirt over his head, Harry looked at his watch, 11am. If he hurried he'd be able to catch Lupin before he left after the night shift. Harry ran through the house as if Fluffy was fast on his tail, reaching the kitchen Harry looked around the room, his breathing coming in fast sharp stabs.

"What's up with you?" Ron said through a mouth full of scabbed eggs. Harry cursed Lupin inwardly, of all the days to resist Molly Weasley's cooking, he had to choose today.

"Lupin" Harry said breathlessly, hunched toward, his hands on his knees, trying to get as much air into his lungs as humanly possible.

"Just missed him mate" Charlie said looking at Harry bewailed, a look that you could see copied on every Weasley face around the table, Mrs. Weasley was off tying up some loose ends for the wedding in the morning, leaving the men to take care of themselves. "He left about a minute before you came down, if you hurry you might catch him" Harry didn't have to be told twice, with all the energy he could muster, Harry sprinted out of the back door

"What was that about" Charlie said looking Ron, hoping that he would be able to explain his best friends behavior, Ron just shrugged returning to his breakfast

"I've learnt that it's easier not to ask" This answer seemed to satisfy the Weasley men enough, who just shrugged themselves before returning to their own breakfast

Harry skidded to halt on the gravel driveway of The Burrow, throwing out gravel all around him, he could see Lupin and Tonks only a few meters away, he knew the closer they came to the boundaries of the Weasley property the closer they got to disappearing, meaning that the next time that he would see Lupin would be tomorrow at Bill and Fleur's wedding and Harry knew for a fact that he would not have an opportunity to talk to Lupin then, so with one final burst of energy, Harry ran, cutting in front of the couple, stopping them in their tracks.

"Wotcha Harry" Tonks said holding her chest "You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack"

Harry was now almost bent double trying to breath, for someone who had to run for his life so much, he really did think that he should be fitter than this.

"Are you ok Harry, you seem a little out of breath" Lupin asked

"_That's because I've been running around the bloody house for 10 minutes looking for you" _Harry thought to himself, all he did manage to say, whist gasping for breath was.

"Godric's Hollow. You. I need" looking Lupin straight in the eye Harry knew that he understood what he wanted from him, a hollow empty look appeared in Lupin's eyes.

"I'll see you back there in a while" Lupin said turning to Tonks who nodded understanding that this was something that both of the men needed to do; they both needed to deal with and except the past. Harry and Lupin stood in the drive way watching Tonks walk away, they did not take their eyes off of her until she was disappeared with a _pop_; it was only then did Lupin turn to Harry.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?" he suggested, Harry merely nodded, following his lead back towards the house. Lupin made his way towards the Weasley's sun lounge. With his heart laying heavy in his chest, Remus Lupin sat down thinking about the conversation he was about to have. He knew that the day would come when Harry would have to return to Godric's Hollow; but he had never imagined that he would be the one that had to take him. He and Sirius had made a promise to James that if anything happened to him and Lily that they would make sure that Harry never forgot them or who he was. After all, he was a Potter and the house that they had in Godric's Hollow was part of their legacy.

Entering the sun lounge, Harry couldn't help but look around. He spent so many summers with the Weasleys yet until that very moment he had no idea that this room had existed. Looking around, it looked like the only room in the entire house that was untouched by the sticky hands of children. The furniture was in good condition and there wasn't a fake wand in sight; the only sign that he was still in within the Weasley's house were the photographs on the mantel. Harry smiled watching the photographs moving around in their frames. Bill smiling and hugging his mother the day he graduated from Hogwarts, Charlie chasing a gnome around the garden, Percy stood with his chest thrown out a prefect badge gleaming in the light, a young Fred and George putting a spider down the even younger looking Ron's shirt. Finally reaching the end of the mantel there she was, Ginny stood on platform 9 ¾, the Hogwarts express gleaming in the back ground, waving eagerly. She looked so excited, Harry cursed himself; how could he have been so blind, she was amazing, absolutely beautiful, even back then. It was then, looking back, Harry realized that on some level he had always been in love with Ginny, he had just been too stupid to realize it until only a few months ago.

"So Harry what can I do for you?" Lupin asked sitting down in the near by chair; although he was pretty sure he already knew what Harry wanted from him. Harry turned away from the mantel, but did not make any attempt to sit down, he knew that if he did not say what he had to say straight away he would chicken out of it.

"I'm going to Godric's Hollow and I need your help" Harry said firmly. Lupin looked at Harry closely, he had that determined look in his eye, the same look James had every time Lily turned him down for a date; a look that said one day I will get what I want.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Lupin asked, the thought of returning to the place where two of his best had lost their lives didn't exactly fill him with joy.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life" Harry said, looking Lupin straight in his eye. Harry was defiantly his father's son, the Potter's stubborn strike ran through him. "I'm ready professor, I ready to say goodbye."

"Well in that case Harry, I will do everything I my power to help you" Lupin said, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"Thank you" Harry nodded gratefully. Silence hung in the air, Harry couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He was going to see his old home, see where his parents had meet their end, and visit his parent's graves.

"So when would you like to go Harry? We should make it before you turn 17, while the protection spell still holds."

"WE!!" Harry said in disbelief. He had of course wanted Lupin to accompany him; but had not built up the courage to say anything about it yet, however he had just volunteer himself for the task.

"Of course Harry. You didn't think that I would let you wonder all over the country without an escort did you? Besides, I promised your parents and Sirius that if anything happened to them I would take care of you" Lupin said firmly. Looking at Harry closely, he saw a ping of sadness come to the teenager's eyes.

"I think that it's time for this old marauder to say goodbye too" Lupin whispered sadly.

"Professor, how soon can we leave?" Harry asked finally sitting down on the settee, next to the chair that Lupin was sat in.

"Well I need to call a meeting of the Order, let them know that we will be away for a while. I could do that tonight, but of course there is also the wedding to take care of." Lupin smiled "Molly would never forgive us if we missed that."

"I guess not" Harry said managing a weak smile. Now that it was decided that he was going to go, he wanted it to happen soon, before he chickened out of it, after all it was still a huge thing for Harry.

"We could leave at first light the morning after the wedding. After all we don't have much time to dwell on things, and you turn 17 in a week's time." Harry nodded firmly in agreement

"So now that's decided, I best get the ball rolling." Lupin stood up, shook Harry's hand and was almost out of the door, when Harry called him back.

"Professor" Harry yelled.

"Yes Harry" Lupin said turning away from the door.

"I'd like to tell the Weasley's about it if that's o.k." Harry asked. After all the Weasley's had done for him, he at least owed it to them to try and explain.

"I think that would be for the best Harry." Lupin smiled, before finally leaving the room, leaving Harry with a lot to think about; the least of this being what exactly to tell Ginny about what was going on. How could he tell her that he was leaving her again?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry was lying on his bed a few hour later, he had returned to his room shortly after Lupin had left, he wanted to look through his books once more to make sure that he had not missed anything useful and he was surprised to see that he had completely missed the page that held complex instructions on how to cast a powerful shield charm that was capable of shielding you from some fairly nasty hexes and curses. Harry knew that he would not be able to practice the charm fully until he was permitted to use his magic, however there was nothing stopping him from looking at the theory of the charm and that was what Harry was busy doing when Ginny came through the door, seeing Harry sat on his bed she smiled

"Hey, Hermione's helping Ron with his homework, I was thinking that maybe we could do the same" Ginny said in a rather seductive voice, Harry on the other had didn't look up from him book, he was to engrossed in scribbling down notes on how to cast the prefect spell, he hadn't even notice that she had entered the room.

Ginny made her way into the room, swinging her hips as she went, she had a granted way to get Harry to notice her, sitting down on the bed next to him, gabbing his face, pulling quite firmly from his book

"Ginny, what the…" was all that Harry was able to say before Ginny's mouth come firmly down on his, Harry was shocked at first, he had no idea that she was there, however it was a surprise that he liked, he dropped his book to the floor with a thud, moving his hands so that they were around Ginny waist, tracing the out line of her lips with his tongue, Ginny allowing him to enter, their tongues intertwining, the kiss was so hot and heavy and full of passion, Ginny had one hand wrapped around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss while the other was itching to remove his shirt, Harry felt Ginny's hand travel father up his back, knowing instinctively what she wanted, pulling away from her for a moment, just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, causing his hair to look even more messier than usual.

Ginny inwardly thanked the lord for Quidditch, seeing the tight curves of Harry's chest, her breath court in her chest, she couldn't believe it was happening she was about to sleep with Harry Potter the only man she had ever truly loved, she smiled at Harry letting him now that she was ok with what was happening, smiling back Harry beginning to kiss her once again, gentle at first, but as he felt Ginny pulling him down towards the bed, he deepened the kiss once more, Harry landed fairly hard on top of Ginny, not that she minded much, as Harry lips started to explore her neck, a lustful moan escaping from her lips, Dean had never made her feel that way, like she was the most beautiful, precious thing alive, how could Harry make her feel so amazing, so special. Ginny bite her bottom lip as she felt Harry's lips travel father down her body, slowing undoing the buttons on her blouse as he went, peeling back her top, he smiled seeing she had a cute little freckle next to her bellybutton, Harry was surprised to see that her bellybutton had a ring through it, that held a emerald green stone, running his hand down the soft, smooth skin of Ginny porcine stomach, Harry felt her give a pleasured shudder underneath him. Smiling to himself, Harry carried on his task, kissing his way along Ginny's lean stomach.

_See I told you she enjoyed it_. A voice said within Harry as his kissed his way back up towards Ginny's face.

What the Hell are you doing

_What?, we both want it_

Your leaving her, the after tomorrow what are you going to shag her and leave.

Harry had made his way up towards Ginny's face, it was then looking into her ocean blue eye he saw just how much she loved him, he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't share something so special with her just to walk out of the door a few days later, he loved her more than he ever thought he could love someone, there was no way he was going to hurt her like that. There eye's locked for a moment, it was then Ginny saw the look in Harry's eyes change from something of pure lust, to that of sorrow

"What the matter, do you not want to" Ginny asked looking at Harry, hoping to some kind of sign in his face to tell her what she had done wrong, after all she was still pretty new to this kind of stuff too.

"We can't" Harry said looking away from Ginny, sitting up on the bed

"Why not, everyone's out, I mean other than Hermione and Ron and god knows what they are up to" Ginny said sitting up also, an uneasy feeling washing over her, of course he didn't want to, who would want her when they could have anyone they wanted, why have Ginny Weasley when you could easily have Cho Chang. "Or it is that you just don't want me" Ginny whispered quietly, looking at the floor

"Of course I do" Harry said outraged, of course he wanted her, she had no idea how hard it had been for him to stop himself, but he couldn't be one of those guys that only ever thought with one part of their bodies, Harry grabbed Ginny's face making her look him straight in the eye

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life" he could she tears beginning the well in her eyes, he hated to see her cry because of something that he had done, he knew that what he had to say next would not make it any easier on her

"We can't because I'm leaving" Harry said getting up from the bed, not wanting to see Ginny hurt, not wanting to see her cry.

Hearing these words Ginny felt a little piece of her heart brake, she knew that Harry would have to start his task of destroying Voldemort sooner or later, but she had never expected it to be this soon, the room seem suddenly so short of air, she had only just got him back and he was going to leave her again, maybe never to come back to her, silence hung in the air what felt like an eternity

"Your leaving, When?" Ginny said trying to keep calm, he was going to go away and she would never see him again.

"We leave the morning after the wedding" Harry said from his position across the room from where Ginny sat, facing the wall, he wanted to go over there and hug her, tell her everything would be ok, but he didn't trust himself not to brake down, he needed to stay strong, he knew that this was what he had to do to make the nightmares end, to destroy Voldemort

"We" Ginny said, staring a the same spot on the floor, tears now flowing silently down her face

"Me and Lupin, the other's don't know anything about it" Harry said

"Lupin's going with you" Ginny said, feeling slightly better knowing that Lupin was going with Harry, after all she knew that he would be safe with their former teacher

"He's the only one who knows how to get there, to Godric's Hollow" Harry said for the first time turning away from the wall, looking Ginny straight in the eye, seeing her looking back at him, feeling his throat tighten and tears beginning to well in his eyes "I need to go back Gin, I need to say goodbye, it's the only way it will stop" Ginny of course knew that Harry was referring to his terrible nightmares, she felt her heart brake ever more seeing just how much pain Harry was in, tears were now flowing freely down his face, without saying another word, Ginny got up from the bed, made her way across the room to where Harry was stood, she wore the same look of fierce determination on her face, that she wore the night they had shared their first kiss, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly sobbing openly, Harry picked her up, so that they were on the same level for once, holding on to her for dear life, burring his face in her neck, he too found himself in tears.

The pair stayed like this for a good long time, taking comfort in just holding and being held by each other, finally Harry returned Ginny to the ground, whipping away tears from her freckly cheeks, man he loved her.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too, Gin, more than I thought possible" Harry said pulling her into his body, Ginny resting her head against his still bare chest.

"Then Promise me that you'll always come back to me" She said moving to look up into his face, Harry looked down at the woman he loved, he wanted to be honest with her, tell her that maybe he wouldn't make it back, but looking into her beautiful face made Harry feel like he was capable of doing anything.

"As long as your there waiting for me to come back" He smiled

"Always" Ginny said smiling, placing her head back on Harry's chest, she knew that Harry wasn't a man to go back on his word if he had the choice.

"Good because I might need your help telling your mother" Harry smiled, Ginny slapped him on the back jokingly laughing.

"It that all I'm good for Mr Potter" Ginny trying to straight face, but was finding it rather difficult, that was one of the things she loved about Harry the most, the way he knew how to make her feel better.

"Not all no, you have other uses" Harry smiled

"Oh yeah and what would they be" She smiled, already knowing

"Lets see shall we" Harry said, his lips touching Ginny's, wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny and Harry spent the next few hours, on Harry's bed looking through endless books to see if there was anything that would be helpful, he was happy to have someone's help to him search, Harry lied on his back on the bed, Ginny crossed leg by the side of him, he smiled looking at her, she truly was amazing, she was beautiful and smart what more could he want, not to mention she had a great rack on her, Harry's mind raced back to the what would have happened a few hours ago if he had not stopped it, a satisfying smile playing across his lips, it had been so amazing, what would it had been like had they gone the whole way.

"What are you smiling at" Ginny asked curious, braking Harry from his day dream

"Nothing" he said with a cheeky grin and an evil glint in his eye.

"Stop it" Ginny said in a flirty voice, slapping him playfully on the arm

"Stop what" Harry said trying to sound shocked

"You know what, stop thinking about it" Ginny cheeks turning a little pink

"It would have been great though" Harry said confidently

"Yeah it would, unfortunately I had to fall for a man with a coinsurance" Ginny smiled, taking hold of Harry's hand, she loved the fact that Harry had stopped it because he didn't want to sleep with her then leave, it was nice to be going out with a guy that did think with his trousers, Dean hadn't been to bad but Michael what a jerk.

"What can I say I'm stupid" He said with a cheeky grin, playing with Ginny's finger.

"Yeah you are, but I still love you anyway" Ginny smiled

"So" Harry said turning on his side so that he could talk to Ginny more easily, resting himself on his elbow "Where did the ring come from" He teased

"What Ring" Ginny said confused

"The one that's in your bellybutton" Harry smirked

"Oh that" Ginny shrugged "I've had that ages" she said turning back to the book, she had been read the same paragraph 4 time already, this was why she had never done her homework with Harry and the others she just found it too distracting to be around Harry.

"How longs ages"

"I don't know a few years" Ginny said

"Wow, you really do live on the edge don't you" Harry smirked

"Well I'm going out with you aren't I" Ginny teased, leaning in kissing Harry, who smiled kissing her back, man he was going to miss her while he was away, Ginny slowly pulled away from Harry looking into his amazing green eyes, they really were the window to his soul.

"You better come home to me Potter" Ginny said firmly, Harry cupped the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes

"Try stopping me" He said almost in a threatening voice, they stayed there for a while just looking at each other, when they heard Ron and Hermione enter the room.

"Sorry, we're not interrupting anything are we" Hermione asked seeing that was ever they had just walked into was a pretty intimate moment between the couple.

"Hey Hermione, what's up" Ginny smiled, letting her friend know that she would tell her everything that had been going on later

"Mum's going mental downstairs, we've come up here out of the way" Ron said throwing himself on the bed, so that he now resembled a position quite like that of Harry's

"Why what's happened" Ginny said

"Something to do with the wrong flowers being sent" Ron said with a shrug, moving a little on the bed so that Hermione could take a seat, next to him "anyway it was too loud to concentrate down there" Ron said informative

"What on homework" Harry smirked, Ginny burst out laughing and Harry found impossible to stop himself from laughing

"What's so funny" Ron said gruffly

"You" Ginny said through laughing "I mean who in there right mind would believe that excuse"

"Mum" Ron said turning slightly red, he thought that he had do quite well to say that he had come up with it at the spur of the moment

"Yeah well she can be gullible at times, I mean holiday homework, we didn't even know if the school would re-open" Ginny said smiling, Harry wrapped his arm around her back, she really did have the worlds most amazing smile.

"speaking of Hogwarts" Hermione said trying to change the subject, seeing that Ron was getting slightly mad "This letter just arrived for you" She said handing it to Ginny.

Ginny took the letter from Hermione, there it was on the front

_To Miss Ginnivera Molly Weasley. _Her hands began to shake, oh me god how could she have forgotten, with everything that had been going on she had completely forgotten that her OWL results would be coming to her this summer, she only hope that she had done enough, after all you had to get some really good marks if she was going to become that healer that she had always wanted to be.

Seeing Ginny's hand start to shake Harry started to worry.

"What is it Babe" He asked looking at her face become paler with every passing minute.

"Babe" Ron smirked, it was strange seeing his best friend act that way with his little sister, seeing Harry act like that with any one was weird but for him to be like that with Ginny, if it had been anyone but Harry with his little sister Ron would have been going crazy right now, but he knew Harry would treat her ok, well he sure as hell better because he knew what would happen to him if he didn't.

"Oh Stop it Ron" Hermione said playfully "I think it's sweet" smiling sweetly at Harry, although he wasn't looking at her, he was too busy trying to work out what had got Ginny so freaked out

"What is it Gin" Harry said sitting up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, taking no notice of Ron telling him to watch where he hands were going

"My Owls, this is them" Ginny said, that was all she could manage to say, her throat had become increasingly dry.

"Really" Hermione said sitting up straighter on the bed opposite, Ron also sitting up straight "How did you think they went"

"I thought they went o.k. then, but now I'm not so sure" Ginny said turning the letter over in her hands, seeing the Hogwarts create on the back of her letter did nothing to help her nerves

"You'll have done great Ginny, I know it" Hermione said confidently "Right Harry" she asked

"Yeah of course" Harry said smiling at his girlfriend, he felt more nervous for Ginny's results than he had even felt for his own, it was strange.

"O.k." Ginny said, taking a deep breath she tore open the envelope, the room was silent as she read through her result at least 4 times before they began to sink in, she'd done ok, more than o.k. she had done great.

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels:_

_Passing Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Failing Grades_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Miss Ginivera Molly Weasley as achieved in her Ordinary Wizarding Levels:_

_Astronomy E_

_Care Of Magical Creatures E_

_Charms E_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts E_

_Herbology E_

_History Of Magic A_

_Muggle Studies E_

_Potions E_

_Transfiguration E_

A small smile broke on to Ginny's face

"Sohow did you do" Hermione asked excitedly, Ginny handed her the letter, a wide grin now playing across her face, Hermione looked down at the letter, before letting out an excited scream, throwing herself at Ginny, pulling her into a big hug.

"So that's good ha" Harry said massaging his still ringing ears.

"Eight E's and an A" Ginny beamed, Hermione finally letting go of her

"Really" Harry said wrapping his arms around her "That's amazing Gin" he felt so proud of her, she really was amazing, he couldn't believe that it had had taken him almost 7 years to realise it

"Thanks" Ginny said pulling away "I'm going to go downstairs and tell mum" Ginny said almost running towards the door.

"Wow, dinners going to be eventful tonight" Ron said after Ginny had left the room "how long do you think it'll take my mum to start crying"

"She's just proud of you lot that's all" Hermione said to Ron, before turning to Harry, who had become rather quite

"Are you ok Harry"

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said looking at his friends, he knew by the looks on their faces that they were not buying it.

"What is it mate" Ron said looking at his best friend, Harry had shared everything with Ron and Hermione up to this point, he didn't see why he should start lying to them now.

"I'm leaving for Godric's Hallow, the day after the wedding, I'm planning on tell your Mum and Dad at dinner tonight" Harry said looking down at the ground.

"Man it really will be an eventful dinner" Ron said looking at the ground also.

Silence hung between the trio for what felt like a life time, Ron and Hermione thinking weather or not they would never see their best friend again, Hermione was the first to brake the silence.

"Is there any point in saying that we're coming with you" she asked Harry looking at him straight in the eye.

"No" he said back softly "Lupin's going with me, it's time to say goodbye"

The room was once again silent, it was Ron's time to speak up.

"Does Ginny know about this" he asked firmly

"Yeah, I told her about it while you guys were downstairs" Harry said

"And she was ok with it" Hermione asked, she knew that Ginny would never be ok with her boyfriend running of on a dangerous task unless she was absolutely sure he would come back to her.

"Not really no, but she understands why I have to do it" Harry said, although he was saying it more to Ron than he was to Hermione, he needed his best friend to understand just how much he felt for his little sister.

"I love her, you know that don't you" Harry said looking at his best friend, neither the kind of men to pour their souls out to one another.

"I know you do mate" Ron said looking back at his friend

"Then promise me you'll take care of her if I don't make it back" Harry said firmly, looking his best friend straight in the eye.

"Oh Harry don't think like that" Hermione said, tears began to form in her eyes, Harry pretended not to notice, he had promised Ginny that he would come back to her, but he needed to know that if he couldn't make it back then she would be taken care of, he knew that Ron more than anyone was the best person for the job.

"Promise me" Harry repeated to Ron, annoying Hermione's pleas

"I promise" Ron said firmly.

Ron was right dinner that night was an eventful one, Harry made his way down into the kitchen at 6 o'clock that night, the wonderful smell of Molly Weasley's cooking filling his nostril, his stomach growling with hunger, she really was the worlds most amazing cook.

"Wow, Mrs Weasley it smells great" Harry said walking into the kitchen seeing Mrs Weasley working busily at the stove.

"Oh Harry Dear there you are, dinner should be ready in a few minutes" she said smiling at him sweetly.

"Would you like a hand with anything" Harry asked politely, but to be quite honest there wasn't much he would have been able to help with, after all Harry had been stuck cooking and cleaning up after the Dursely's for years, but he did that the Muggle way, he wouldn't have a clue the first place to start with magical cookery

"Oh that's very sweet of you dear but I'm ok honestly, why don't you sit down dear" She said smiling at Harry

Harry sat down at the table next to Ginny, Ron and Hermione located across the table from him.

"There you go Harry dear" Mrs Weasley smiled at him, placing a large plate of food down in front of him.

"Yes Harry do eat up" Fred said joking at the way his mother fussed around Harry "After all I know you haven't eaten in a good 10 minutes"

"Yes dear your wasting away" George smirked joining in his twin brothers mocking, while everyone (including Harry) tried to suppress a laugh

"Oh yes" Mrs Weasley said firmly, hands on her hips "And when was the last time any of you lot asked if I wanted any help with dinner" Mrs Weasley said directing her glances at her son's around the table, Ginny was the only person that ever offered her help and of course Hermione did when she came to stay, but her boys never had and probably never would.

"I think that you could all do with being a little more like Harry" she said before turning back to the stove.

"No offence mate" George said turning to Harry "But I don't think I want to be like you it seems like to much hassle"

Harry smirked, nodding in agreement with George.

"That plus you'd have to snog the face off Ginny and who the hell would want to do that" Fred added quietly enough so that Mrs Weasley didn't hear him

BANG

"Fucking Hell" Fred yell, jumping up from his chair holding his shine tightly.

"Fred Weasley" Mrs Weasley yelled turning from the stove the second she heard her son yell out "There is absolutely no need for that kind of langue and if I ever hear you use it again, I'll give you something to swear about"

Fred opened and closed his mouth several thousand times in a very short place of time, in pure out rage and injustice, limping back to his chair he sat back down, the rest of the table struggling to hold their composer, Fred Weasley the smart, wheeler dealer of the family had been out smarted by none other than the baby of the family.

"Did you say something Fred, I didn't quite hear it" Ginny said giving her brother a sarcastic smile, she might not have been able to threw her infamous Bog Bat Hex at him, but her kick still hadn't lost it's bite.

Fred just smiled back at his sister, a true genuine smile, he was actually impressed, she had guts and more importantly the ability to get stuff past their mother, if she carried on like this there could will be a place for her at Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze at some point in the future.

"Fred 12, Ginny 418" Bill smirked.

As the meal went on Harry began to have a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that had nothing to do with the fact that he had had second helpings of everything, no this was a feeling of dread, he knew with every mouthful of food he ate the closer he got to having to share the news that he was leaving the closest people he had even had to family, Ginny took one look at him, seeing that he had become quieter and quieter the more the meal went on she placed her hand in his, he squeezed it tightly giving her a graceful smile.

"So how are you feeling bro" Charlie said to Bill, Harry wasn't the only one that had become quieter during the meal, looking over at Bill, Harry could see that he was looking a little nervous

"Yeah" Bill said as if being pulled from a day dream.

"Don't worry son it'll all go to plan" Mr Weasely said from his position at the end of the table.

"It'll be the happiest day of you life" Mrs Weasley said smiling down the table at the husband, who smiled back

"Hey Mum, you never know it might be Ginny and Harry getting married next" George joked, Harry who had just taken a taken a drink from his goblet, sprayed the entire contence of his mouth across the table, covering Ron and Hermione with pumpkin juice. The entire table broke out with laughter

"God Hermione, I'm so sorry" Harry said blushing as he saw her wiping the pumpkin juice off of her face.

"It's ok Harry" she said smiling, trying not to laugh.

"I guess that means your not proposing any time soon" Ginny said smiling sweetly once the laughter had died down, she laced fingers with Harry under the table again, making sure that he understood that she was joking.

"And end up with this lot as family" Harry joked

"Ouch that hurt" Fred said, holding his heart as if wounded, Harry tried to laugh but found himself unable to.

"Well they can't get married for a good while yet" Mrs Weasley said firmly "Ginny's got her healer training to complete first" she said proudly

"I've told you lot before we are not getting married" Ginny said firmly "Besides I'm not even sure weather or not I'm going to get into the pre-healer program at Hogwarts yet, I mean loads of people want to do it" Ginny said with a shrug, to be honest she could care less at the moment she was more concerned about the fact in a few days the love of the life was leaving her for a dangerous, maybe deadly mission.

"Oh course you'll get in, with grades like that you might be up for head girl next year, like Hermione" the said smiling sweetly down the table at the teenager, Hermione cheeks beginning to glow a little.

"Not another one, bringing shame to the family" Fred said disppointly, seeing his wife eyes began to blaze, Mr Weasley changed the subject quickly.

"So what are you lot thinking about doing after you finish school this year" he asked Harry, Ron and Hermione, by the look on Ron's face Harry wasn't the only one that hadn't given much thought to his future outside of Hogwarts after all Harry wasn't sure he even had one.

"Well I was thinking about maybe going into the ministry" Hermione said confidently "I thought something to do with Muggle relations would be really fulfilling"

"Really" Mr Weasley said excitedly "And What about you Harry"

"Well…um I haven't given it much thought" Harry said feeling everyone's eyes on him

"Well actually we saw Oliver and Angelina in Digeon Ally this morning" Hermione said matter of factly to Harry

"Oliver as in Oliver Wood, former Quidditch Caption" Fred Weasley said cutting in.

"Yes" Hermione said before carrying on with her story "he's just been made Quidditch couch for some team in the English league"

"And Angelina as in my Angelina"

"Yes" Hermione said now getting slightly irritated "Well there looking for some new talent and he mentioned that he might be making a trip up to Hogwarts later on in the year, he hinted that there might be a seeker position with your name on it" Hermione said with a smile

"Are you serious" Ron said beaming at Hermione, before turning to Harry "That's great mate, I bet you'll get it"

"Together, I mean did they look like they were together or what" Fred Weasley asked down the table

"I don't know" Hermione said, before turning to Harry "It's exciting though is it"

"I guess" Harry said with a smile, after all he had always loved playing Quidditch but he never though he would be able to make a living out of something he loved.

"I mean Wood of all people, why would anyone go out with Wood" Fred asked in disbelief

"I don't know" Hermione said firmly "But you can ask her tomorrow, Fleur invited her to the wedding"

"What!!, Angelina's coming here, to my house tomorrow" Fred asked shocked

"Yeah" Ginny spoke up "But Why would you care, I mean you're the one that broke it off with her remember"

"Who says I care, I don't care" Fred said before suddenly becoming quite

"So Anyway" Charlie said with a smirk "I was thinking maybe it's about time I see these marvelous talents of Harry Potter myself, what do you say about a game of Quidditch, bright and early the morning after the wedding, should end of the trip home nicely, kicking your butt at Quidditch"

There it was Harry's moment, maybe it wasn't the prefect time to tell them but it was as good as any.

"Well there's something I've been meaning to tell you about after the wedding" Harry said looking up and down the table, hearing these word come from Harry's mouth Ginny felt the grip on her hand tighten

"What is it Harry dear you look awfully pale" Mrs Weasley spoke up, looking at Harry concerned "Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said taking a deep breath, before turning to Ginny how gave him a encouraging, if not weak smile, looking back at the up of the kitchen table, Harry finally found the words "I'm leaving, the morning after the wedding"

"Leaving" George said slightly shocked "To go where exactly"

"To Godric's Hallow" Harry said quietly, he had expected it to be hard to tell the Weasley's that he was going, but he had never expected it to be this hard, Mrs Weasley had so far up to this point not said a word.

"What's at Godric's Hallow for you" Charlie asked, some what a little too firmly, Harry was a little worried the famous Wealsey temper would get the better of him.

"His Parents" Ginny said, looking straight at Charlie, gripping Harry's hand tightly, she knew how hard it was for him, Mrs Weasley made a little sigh hearing this, like the poor boy hadn't been through enough now he had to go and say goodbye to his parent.

The table was silent for what felt like an entirety, this gave Harry a chance to think about what he was going to say next.

"Professor Lupin, agreed to come along with me so that I wouldn't be on my own"

"Well at least that's something dear" Mrs Weasley said sweetly, smiling down the table at Harry, Harry was surprised to see her react this way, he had fully expected her to be mad, although looking down the table he did see tears glinting in her eyes.

"I should only be gone for a few days" Harry said carrying on.

"And then what" Charlie said speaking up, removing his glance from his sister back to Harry.

"Then I was hoping that maybe I could come back here until it's time to go back to school, I mean if that's ok" Harry said looking up the table at Mr Weasley

"You're always welcome at The Burrow, Harry" Mr Weasley said.  
The table became quite again, all the time Ginny was holding firmly on to Harry's hand, she had to stay holding on to him, it was the only thing that was stopping her from crying at the moment.

Mr Weasley was the one that broke the silence

"Well I think I'm going to turn in" he said getting up from the table

"And you lot should too if you know what's good for you" Mrs Weasley said getting up also, urging her children to get up from their seats "We've got a lot to do tomorrow" she said ushering her children up the stair "I want you all up bright and early" she sound from down the stairs as the children began to climb.

Harry made his way up to Ron's room, Ginny tight on his tail, her hand still wrapped firmly around his. Ron and Hermione close behind them.

Entering the room Harry threw himself on his bed, Ginny sat next to him, the way the had been sat only a few hours ago. Ron and Hermione sat down on Ron's bed.

"I don't know what Mum's on about it's only 10o'clock" Ron said looking over at his sister and his best friend

"Yeah well" Ginny said, not taking her eyes off of Harry, who was lied next to her "It gives her and Dad chance to talk about Harry doesn't it"

"I guess" Ron said quietly

"Well I for one am tired, Ron will you walk me down the my room" Hermione said, jerking her head toward Harry and Ginny, trying to hint that they wanted to be on there own.

"Oh, um yeah ok" Ron said getting up from the bed and following Hermione towards the door

"Night Guys" Hermione said at the door, Ginny gave her a grateful smile.

Ginny lye down next to Harry resting her head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around her body

"I see Hermione's still as odvous as ever" Ginny said

"I guess" Harry said quietly, Ginny looked up in to Harry's face her just seemed so distant.

"Are you ok" she asked

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Gin" Harry said with a sigh.

"I could come with you" She asked

"No" Harry said firmly, looking her straight in the eye "it's too dangerous, beside it's something I need to do on my own, I just don't know weather I'm strong enough to do it"

"Of course you are" Ginny said firmly "You're the strongest person I know Harry, you can do this"

"Thanks Gin" Harry said gratefully, placing a gentle kiss on Ginny's lips, Ginny smiled placing her head back on Harry's chest.

"Do you miss them, your parents I mean" Ginny asked, biting her bottom lip maybe she was being a bit too bloud asking him something like that, Harry was quite for a while before speaking up

"I miss the idea of them" Harry said finally

"What do you mean" Ginny said lifting her head up again

"You can't miss what you never had Gin" Harry said, looking into Harry's eyes Ginny found them hollow and empty, not something that she was used to seeing in Harry amazing eye's, Ginny lye her head back on Harry's chest, she squeezed him tightly. The pair of them stayed like that for a good long while, they lye there in silence not moving until, Harry heard Ginny's breathing become heavier, looking down at her, he found her sleeping soundly against his chest, Harry smiled down at her moving a stray piece of hair away from her face, tucking in behind her ear, he was just pulling the covers around her when Ron entered the room, looking slightly freaked out.

"What's up mate" Harry whispered, trying not to wake up Ginny.

"How do you know when you love some one" Ron asked a slightly shocked Harry

"I don't know mate, you just know" Harry said with a shrug looking down at Ginny again, Ron saw this

"She can stay in here tonight, I don't fancy trying to wake her up do you" Ron said looking at his sister, Harry shock his head

"If Mum find out about this I knew nothing about it and you had better keep for hands to yourself Potter" Ron said threateningly, pulling on his pjs and getting into bed

"Yes sir" Harry with a smile on his face

"Well in that case night mate" Ron said turning the light off, Harry settled down next to Ginny, breathing in her sent he felt sleep taking over him.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry woke with a start, sitting bolt up in his bed, he was unsure of what had woken him, was it hearing his mother's screams again or was it the noise coming from the yard below him, Harry sat up in bed, whipped the sweat away from his forehead he pulled the window open, looking out her couldn't remember a time when he had seen more red-heads in one place, it was like a sea of red hair, broken up by slivery blonde flexs

"OY!!" Ron shouted up to his friend, seeing his friends head appear in the window "You'd better get down here Mum's going mental" Harry rolled his eyes

"Ok I'm coming" Harry said pushing the window closed, Harry pulled on a new T-shirt and a pair of jeans, he made his way threw the Weasley house, he walked into the kitchen planning on grabbing a slice of toast before helping Ron finish what even task Mrs Weasley had given him to complete. As Harry entered the kitchen he was a little shocked at what he saw in front of him, the kitchen looked more crowded than the front lawn did outside, seeing Charlie sat at the kitchen table looking over his best man speech, Harry made his way over the him, pushing his way through the herd of people that was around him, something that was an almost impossible task until some little kid shouted out

"Look Mum, it's Harry Potter" the crowd parted, suddenly becoming silent, Harry slipped past them blushing profoundly, reaching the table he sat down next to Charlie, as soon as Harry's backside had touched the chair the room became suddenly full of noise once again.

"Who is everyone" Harry asked Charlie looking around the room, he knew the Weasleys were a big family but he had never expected them to be this large.

"Haven't got a clue mate" Charlie said looking up from his speech

"But you are related to all of them" Harry asked looking around again, he found it so strange that Charlie had such a large family when he had none, well not exactly he had the Dursley for all the use they were to him.

"I'd dare say so" Charlie said with a shrug "How are you feeling any way" he said looking at Harry.

"I'm fine" Harry said confused, it wasn't like Charlie to be like this with him, after all the very few times he had talked to Charlie it had always been about Quidditch.

"Listen Harry about last night, I'm sorry if I came across a bit unreasonable, it's just I didn't want Ginny hurt, she thinks a lot about you" Charlie said firmly.

"And I think a lot about her" Harry said back firmly

"I know you do otherwise you would have never put up with us lot" Charlie smiled "We can be a little tough on Ginny's boyfriends, me especially."

"A little tough" Harry smirked

"She's my baby sister I've got to make sure she doesn't end up with guys like us, I must admit you did better than the last on she had around here, Dean something" Charlie said with an evil grin on his face "one of Fred and George puking pasties did the trick" Harry laughed a forced laugh, wow Dean and Ginny really must have been serious for her to have brought him to The Burrow, she would have never had willing spent 2 weeks after the visit being teased by her brothers if not.

"Any way Harry, I'd better be going, see how Bill's doing, he's already lost his tie 4 times this morning" Charlie said getting up from the table, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah see you" Harry said being pulled from his day dream, Harry sat there for a moment longer, thinking about how close Dean and Ginny had been only a few mouths ago.

"You coming or what?" Ron shouted through the kitchen window, rather irritatingly.

"Yeah I'm coming" Harry said getting up from the table, _man what's up with him_ Harry thought.

Meanwhile back upstairs Ginny re-entered her room from the bathroom, her purple silk robe pulled tightly around her, a towel wrapped around her flamely red hair, she had yet another cold shower, why did her bloody brothers have to steal all the hot water, walking back into her room, she found Hermione sitting in the same spot in front of the mirror, that she had been in before Ginny had gone to get into the shower, however Hermione had not been crying when Ginny had left her, seeing her friend in tears Ginny made her way over to Hermione

"What the matter" Ginny said kneeling down on the floor next to her best friend, Hermione threw her arms around Ginny, sobbing openly in her best friends arms.

"Shhh, shhhh" Ginny said rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her, after a while Hermione pulled away from her friend, smiling weakly

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione said gratefully

"No worries Hermione" Ginny said sweetly handing her friend a tissue from the box on the dresser "So are you going to tell me why you were crying or do I have to guess"

"Oh because of for pig headed brother" Hermione said shaking her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

"Your going to have to be a bit more specific" Ginny said, Hermione managed a weak smile.

"So what's Ron done this time" Ginny asked knowingly, Hermione paused for moment she didn't know if she should talk to Ginny about this but she trust Ginny with her life.

"I told him that I Love him last night" Hermione said with a deep breath.

"And what did Ron say" Ginny asked calmly, Hermione was a little surprised that she wasn't a little more shocked.

"Nothing, he said nothing, I said I love him and that it didn't matter if he didn't say it back, I just wanted him to know, he just stood there starring at me, then said it was getting late and ran out of the room" Hermione said sobbing again "I know I told him that it didn't matter if he said it or not, but I"

"But you still wanted him to say it" Ginny said knowingly, Hermione just nodded mopping her eyes

"I know it's tough" Ginny said rubbing her best friends shoulder "but I know that Ron does love you, he has since the moment you first meet, he just suffers from Weasley-menitius" Ginny said firmly

"Weasley-menitius" Hermione repeated, with a little smile.

"Yeah no men in this family can express their feelings, I mean you've seen what Fred was like the other night, he broke it off with Angelina because he was falling for her" Ginny said rolling her eyes

"So don't let Ron get you, he'll soon realizes what a prat he's being, especially once he sees you in this dress" Ginny said getting up from her position on the floor, walking over to where Hermione's dress was hung on the wardrobe door, holding it up against her Ginny twirled around so the dress spun out around her, Hermione's face broke into a wide smile, she really did love spending time with Ginny, she was so mature yet still like a little kid in so many ways, she was just so much fun.

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione said getting up from her position in front of the mirror, hugging her friend, who hugged her back

"Hey what are friends for" Ginny said with a smile "You've had to listen to enough of my dramas" Ginny said with a shrug "Besides it takes my mind of my own problems"

"Well this should certainly take your mind of things" Hermione said with a smile walking over and kneeling on Ginny's bed, looking out of the window "Harry's got his shirt off"

Ginny threw herself on the bed taking up her position next to Hermione by the window, sure enough there he was showing the whole world his perfectly formed chest mussel, he and the rest of the Weasley men where busy arranging chairs in front of the alter where the wedding was going to take place in a few hours time, the hot summer sun caressing him toned back, as he laughed and played about with George (Who also had his shirt off), Fred and Ron kept themselves to themselves.

"He's so hot" Ginny said staring out at the men she loved, pulling the towel from her head so she could get a better look at him.

"You know I think I might have chosen the wrong best friend" Hermione said joking, Ginny slapped her playfully on the arm

"Don't you even think about it Granger, he's mine" Ginny said firmly, pulling open the window to her room quickly.

"Ginny what are you doing" Hermione asked a little shocked.

Outside Harry was busy setting up chair with the boys, well I say that but mostly Harry and George where doing all the work, Fred was in his own little world and was unusually quite especially considering that George was freely teasing Harry about his relationship with Ginny. Where as Fred was quite Ron was clumsy, he had already trapped his thumb in a chair 4 times before dropping it on his foot, when George had told him to get a grip, Ron told exactly where he could stick his grip and retreated to the far corner of where they were setting up to massage his thumb.

George was busy re-inacting Ron's last spontaneous 'yelp and grabbing his foot' as Harry tried not to laugh, when he heard a loud wolf whistle float down from a window above him, looking around shocked, he saw the smiling face of Ginny Weasley.

"Hey" Harry said smiling up at his girlfriend

"Hey Yourself" Ginny said flirtatiously back, an evil smile on her face.

"What are you up to" Harry said slightly confused

"Oh we just admiring the view right Hermione" Ginny said turning her face away from Harry and back in to the room, Ron looked up suddenly hearing Hermione's name, Hermione appeared in the window for a second her face burning nearly as brightly as Harry's was now

"Hey Harry" She said trying not to laugh as Ginny said something in her ear.

"Hey what so funny" Harry said irritated

"Nothing" Ginny smiled sweetly

"I really hate you, you know that" Harry said jokingly

"I hate you too, sexy" Ginny said with an evil smile on her face

"Woe, Ginny I'm still here, can you not see me trying to stop myself from throwing up" George spoke up.

"Two words George" Ginny said irritably "Katie Bell" She smiled

"Yeah well that was different" George said his ears turning slightly pink

"Yeah it was because you were shouting it across the Gryffifdor tower, and I'm pretty sure it you declaring your undying love" Ginny said with a grin, Harry tried not to laugh looking back up at Ginny, hearing George splutter explanations behind him

"I'd had too many butter beers that's all" George said turning red

"Ginny Weasley what are you doing hanging out of the window half naked, what will the neighbors think" Mrs Weasley said striding into view

"What Neighbors" Ginny said pretending to look around, their nearest neighbors where 10 miles away, Harry had to turn away from Mrs Weasley his sides were killing him from trying not to laugh, he couldn't look at Ginny they had this way of just making each other laugh by just looking at each other

"Never mind that now what are you doing"

"Just admiring the view Mum" Ginny said trying to keep a straight face very unsuccessfully "The fields are beautiful this time of year" Ginny voice braking with laughter

"I'm sure they are" Mrs Weasley said very unconvinced "now get dressed and stop harassing these boys the guests arrive in less than an hour and I want everything prefect"

"Yes mum" Ginny said rolling her eyes closing the window sharply, seeing her daughters face disappear so did Mrs Weasley. As soon as Ginny heard her mothers footsteps vanish, Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing.

"I've been waiting to do that for years" Ginny smirked

"Why did you have to bring me into it" Hermione though laughs

"It made Ron look up didn't it" Ginny said laughing

"Come on we had better get ready or your Mum will have kittens" Hermione said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah I guess" Ginny said disappointedly, making sure that Hermione had left the room, Ginny looked out of the window again, seeing Harry setting up the chairs again, she knocked quite hard on the pane, the boys looked up.

"What now" George yelled annoyed, but Ginny pretended not to hear him, seeing Harry smiling up at her, she smiled back blowing him a kiss before she disappeared away from the window again. She heard laughter and teasing from the yard below her, but she couldn't help but smile, she knew that Harry would be giving as good as he got.

"No way are you guys going to make it until he gets back" Hermione teased from the doorway, she had returned to the room, to get her shampoo, when she had seen Ginny blow the kiss to Harry.

"And who says I'm going to wait that long" Ginny said a cheeky smile playing across her face.

"What are you serious" Hermione said completely forgetting about the fact that she was meant to be getting in the shower, Ginny gave her friend a nervous smile, she couldn't believe she was actually going to do this, she was going to make love to her boyfriend

"When?" Hermione said still shocked

"Tonight" Ginny said firmly

"Do you really think that's a good idea, I mean he's leaving tomorrow Ginny" Hermione said big sisterly

"Exactly" Ginny said looking Hermione straight in the eye, it was great Hermione was trying to take care of her "Listen Hermione much as I don't want to think about it, we both know there's a chance Harry might not make it back" Ginny paused for a brief moment, a lump forming in her throat "I want us to share this, share that closeness even if it turns out to be our last"

"What does Harry think about this" Hermione said softly

"I don't know, but I guess I'll find out tonight" Ginny said nervously

The room was quite again, thankfully because at that moment Mrs Weasley came into the room telling the girls if they didn't get a move on they would missing the wedding altogether.

Ginny and Hermione weren't the only one's being told to hurry up, after finally getting George to stop teasing him (By bringing up Katie Bell) they had managed to get the chairs set up, just as Mr Weasley come out into the front yard, wearing a rather nice looking black suit

"You lot had better get your suits and stuff on" Mr Weasley said to his son's and Harry

"We've got ages yet Dad" George sat sitting down to relax in one of the newly placed chairs

"Yes son but your mum's going to exploded in about 20 seconds so lets move shall we" Mr Weasley said in a low voice, seeing his wife hovering in front of the kitchen window, now wearing a light pink dress suit and a very large hat. The boys took one look at their mother and decided it was not the best day to anger her, they got up without another word, retreating into the house.

Harry followed them into the house and up the stairs a slight smirk on his face, man he had never seen George Weasley look so scared in his life, than he did hearing his mother was on his last nerve. He and Ron left the twins at there room on the third floor, however not before George had had the final word

"Hey I don't know what you laughing at Harry, they all turn it to their mothers you know" seeing Harry's confused face, George laughed closing the door to his room

"Come on" Ron said glumly "Let's get this over with"

Harry pulled on his suit jacket a short while later, man he hated having to wear suits, he only ever wore them a few times in his life, for the first time when Uncle Vernon had no other choice to take him and the whole family to a work event, which ended with Dudley pouring a whole bowl of punch down himself, before blaming it on Harry, once when he and his aunt had to attend a meeting at school the day he was found on the school roof, there was of course the Yule Ball but they were dress robe and now today. Harry didn't particularly enjoy formal events he found that it gave people more of and opportunity to stare. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't look too bad, at least the trousers fit right, after yet more growing over the summer Harry was finding it harder to get trousers that were long enough, he wear a black suit, with a white shirt he had made the effort to tuck in, however he had left his top button undone and his tie hung quite loosely around his neck.

Harry frowned at his reflection in the mirror, trying to smooth out his hair without any success, he still had the scrawny starving boy look about him, no matter how much second and third helpings he had of Mrs Weasley cooking, Harry moved his hand on to his fringe, trying to straighten it out. Harry threw his hands down at his sides, it was hopeless no matter how much he tried to hind it, it was still there, his scar, people were drawn to it like a mouth to a flame, Harry did know if it was just in his mind but it seemed to stand out more since Voldmorte had returned to power, sighing he turned to his best friend, finding him get extremely annoyed with the fact that his tie was not behaving itself

"You ok mate" Harry asked his friend, walking towards his friend

"Do I look bloody ok" Ron said now trying to fit to get his hands free from the tangle of his tie.

"Here" Harry said pulling the tie away from his friend forcefully, before loosening his own tie enough to pull over his head, doing this he then pushed it over Ron's head. Ron moved in front of the mirror, straitening out his new tie

"Thanks Mate" Ron his mood lightening slightly

"So are you going to tell me what up, only I'm leaving tomorrow I don't fancy spending my last day having my best mate keep biting my head off" Harry said, he was now have to re-done Ron's tie around his own neck

"Bloody Hermione said she love's me last night" Ron said his shoulders hutching slightly

"Wow Mate that's great" Harry said getting up and pat Ron manly on the shoulders

"Yeah it is, only I'm a spineless git and didn't say it back, now she's not talking to me" Ron said angry boiling within him, he was anger at himself not Hermione "She said it didn't matter if I didn't say it back, why say it don't matter when it does"

"Because she's Hermione, she's a woman" Harry smirked, it didn't matter how much he though he knew about Ginny she still had the ability to surprise him

"Yeah well she should come with a users manual" Ron said firmly, the boys were quite for a while, Harry was the first to back the silence

"You do though don't you love her I mean" Harry asked his best friend, Hermione was like his sister, Ron like his brother he wanted them to be happy the only way they could be that was together

"Of course I do, do you think I would be in this state otherwise" Ron said turning away from the mirror

"Well then tell her you prat" Harry smirk

"And have her laugh in my face no thanks" Ron said firmly

"She won't laugh at you Mate, this is Hermione we're talking about, she manages to keep a straight face when Luna's talking to her, you might be thick, but at least your not at mental as Luna" Harry smirked

"Thanks Mate" Ron said his mood lifting, he shoved Harry towards the door "Come on, I think I can hear Mum's last nerve going, you've got a lot to look forward to mate" Ron said Harry following him out of the room.

"Why do people keep saying that to me"

"Ginny will you come around from behind that bloody screen" Hermione said irritably, from her position on her bed, Ginny was behind the changing screen that Ginny had in her room, this was placed there after many years of her brothers barging in to her room.

"No I look stupid" Ginny said firmly from the other side of the screen, she said fiddling with front of her dress "Trust Fleur to choose a dress that you need boobs for" Ginny moaned

"You have boobs" Hermione said firmly "I've seen Harry look at them" Hermione smirked, Ginny stuck her head around the side of the screen giving Hermione a hard look

"Watch it Ganger, unless you want me to leak that practically embarrassing dream you had about Ron the other night" Ginny said firmly, Hermione cheeks turned a little pink

"O.k. deal" Hermione chuckled

"Remember to keep Harry away from Gabriella during the ceremony" Ginny said now fussing with the bottom of the dress, the nerves starting to bubble in her stomach.

"Do you really think that Harry going to be interested in a 12 year old" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"A 12 year old Veela" Ginny corrected her "you know what men are like when it comes to Veelas"

"Please he can't be nowhere near as bad as Ron" Hermione said crossly

"Yeah well he'll be drooling over you tonight, you look amazing Hermione" Ginny informed her friend, Hermione smiled

"Thanks Ginny, now will you get round here, so I can see what your like" Hermione said firmly

"Ok I'm ready" Ginny said half heartily

"Finally, well come on" Hermione said impatiently

Ginny stepped out from behind the screen, there was no word to describe her but stunning, she wore a long satin, soft sliver dress that fell down to her ankles, the bottom was quite floaty, there was a long slit at one side that ran up past her knee, the top tight clinging to all the right places, the dress was a halter neck, cut quite low at the front, a few buttons at the back holding her dress together. Ginny's hair had been put up rather skillfully by Hermione, it had been pulled up in to the perfect messy bun, which gave the look a certain Ginniness to it, small sections of her hair fell down her face, the curls framing her face perfectly. Ginny's make up was light and natural, however a light silver shadow that was steeping over her eyes made her ocean blue eyes stand out.

"You look Beautiful Ginny" Hermione smiled, it was true she did.

"You really think so" Ginny asked her friend, Ginny wrung her hands nervously, she could believe that in 15 minutes time she had to walk out in front of all this people, she needed Harry, he know how to make her feel better, Hermione must have some how read her mind because the next thing Ginny was aware of was Hermione pulling her out of the room.

"Hermione where are we going" Ginny asked as she was being lead down the stair case.

"You'll see" Hermione said matter of factly

Harry and Ron were stood in the kitchen, looking out of the window, if Harry thought there were lots of guests at the wedding that morning it was nothing compared to what it was like now.

"Who are all these people" Harry asked Ron, who was stood next to him.

"Bill's mates" Ron said pointing to a large group of 20 something men that were busy eyeing up Fluer's very beautiful and very French friends.

"Some people from the Ministry" Ron said, pointing to the man Mr Weasley was busy shaking hands with, Harry recognized him as the man that Mr Weasley shared his old office with "and of course people from the Order" Ron said with a shrug, Harry saw Lupin busy talking to a rather worried looking Mrs Weasley, Harry couldn't help but feel guilty, it was meant to be such a happy day, maybe he shouldn't have told them he was leaving, just gone but that would have been unfair after all they had all done so much for him, it was the least he could do.

Harry didn't have much time to think about what was happening outside because at that moment the girls arrived in to the kitchen and the world became suddenly short on oxygen, there stood in front of him the woman he loved looking more stunning than he though anyone could ever look, Harry stood there for a second his mouth wide open his eyes staring. Ginny felt nervous under Harry's glance, plus it didn't help her nervous that he looked so handsome in his suit.

"See I told you he would like it" Hermione said smugly, Ginny's cheeks burned slightly, seeing Harry's eyes run up and down her body again, Hermione noticed the tension between the two of them.

"Well I think I'm going to go and see if Angelina's turned up yet" Hermione said with a smile, bushing past Ron on her way out of the kitchen, making sure she didn't make eye contact, Ron muttered something about getting some air before following her out aimlessly.

While all this was happening Harry's eyes stayed firmly fixed on Ginny, he just couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of her, knowing that a lot of this had happened to him in his life that he had not asked for, if he could have had his time again, there was no way that he wouldn't ask for her.

"Come on I can't look that bad" Ginny said nervously, wringing her hands again, why was he looking at her with weird look on his face.

"Are you kidding you look amazing Gin" Harry said making his way over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her waste, Ginny blushed, Harry smiled he loved that he was the only person that could make the popular, confident Ginny Weasley blush

"And what are you smiling at" Ginny said smiling back, bringing her arms up around Harry neck.

"Just thinking how lucky I am, to have you in my life" Harry said with a smile, looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Well Mr Potter, I should let you know that flattery will get you everywhere" Ginny smiled evilly before pulling Harry close into her, kissing him, they stayed that for only a matter of seconds before Fred, George and Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Ah, Can you remember a time when you could walk into the kitchen without seeing Ginny and Harry groping one another" George said jokingly, Harry tried to pull away from Ginny however would not allow him to do so, she deepened the kiss farther, genially biting Harry's lower lips knowing that this was something that Harry was powerless to resist, he tighten the grip around her waist. Fred made a fake vomiting sound, causing Ginny to release the grip of one of her hands around Harry's neck, she put her middle finger up to her elder brother.

"Ah ever the graceful young lady our Ginny" George joked

"Ok why is mum never around when she does that" Fred protested, the other two shrugged, looking over to their sister who was still busy attacking Harry's nervous system with her mouth.

"Seriously Ginny" Charlie said speaking up "We need to going" checking his watch the wedding was meant to be happening in less that 10 minutes

Ginny pulled away slowly and rather relatively, Harry was a little disappointed

"I Guess you should go" Ginny whispered to Harry, as they lent their foreheads together, looking into each other eyes, neither of them really wanting to let go of one another.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to crease your dress, that more than my life's worth" Harry smiled, his hands still tightly wrapped around Ginny waist

"You can do as much creasing as you want after the ceremony" Ginny smiled, a evil glint in her eye

"Is that a promise" Harry asked flirtatiously, well as much as he dared risk with her brothers so close

"Count on it" Ginny teased "But the weddings got to take place first so you better go" Ginny said pushing Harry away from her. Harry relatively released his grip on Ginny, turning around to face her brothers, not quite sure weather or not they looked angry or amused, either way Harry didn't care not at the moment.

"Finally" George said "Come on Harry we had better get seated before Mum, really loses it" with one last smile at Ginny Harry left the kitchen and the house.

Charlie gave his little sister an approving look

"What" She asked trying to look innocent

"Enjoying yourself are we" Charlie asked

"Yes thanks" Ginny smiled, starting to make her way back upstairs, to make sure that Fleur and Gabriella was all set.

"You really do love winding those two up don't you" Charlie said shouting up the stairs to Ginny, Ginny stopped looking back at her brother

"Harry's my boyfriend, I can kiss him when ever I want" Ginny smiled "the fact that Fred and George where there was just an added bonus" with that Ginny carried on up the stairs, Charlie rolled his eyes at his sister before returning back outside.

"There you are" Hermione said firmly, as she saw Harry walking towards her down the aisle, she had promised Ginny that she would make sure Gabriella wasn't busy flirting with Harry through out the ceremony, which was a little hard to do with out him around, plus the longer Harry was away the harder it was getting for Hermione to not grab hold of Ron and snog him senseless, after all he did look so cute in his suit and he had tried in a very feeble Ron way to apologues, Hermione didn't want to hear sorry, she just wanted to hear those three little words come out of his mouth.

"You had better sit down" Hermione said moving out of the line of chairs so Harry could sit in between herself and Ron, Harry decided not to argue with Hermione she wore a look on her face that she had wore a lot of times before when Ron had done something to anger her, a look that said "Don't ask"

Harry slide into his seat next to Ron.

"Still pissed off then" Harry asked his friend, making sure Hermione was busy, seeing that she was talking to Tonks about something, who was sat on the row behind her.

"Looks that way" Ron said glumly, looking over at Hermione who was busy laughing at something Tonks had just said, why couldn't he tell her, he had wanted to tell her practically since the moment he had meet her, last night had been the prefect opportunity to tell her, they were alone, no Fred and George to torment the living day lights out of him, Hermione said she loved him, it felt amazing but the words just wouldn't come out of this mouth, what the hell was wrong with him, all he had to do was say it, it's not like he had spoken his mind before (something that got him in to trouble), there was just something about saying those things to Hermione that scared the living crap out of him, like as soon as he said those three little words to her, Fred and George were going to up out of the wardrobe and start laughing

Ron pulled his eyes away from Hermione, just looking at her made him want to slap himself for being so bloody thick, she looked amazing (Not that she didn't anyway), her little blue floaty dress hung perfectly around her curves, showing of just the right amount of skin, the hair hung down around her shoulders, she had let it fall into it's natural curls, which had lost a lot of it's bushiness over the past few years, she was beautiful, far too good for him anyway. Ron looked over to his best friend next to him, he wished that he could be as brave as Harry, he wished he had the guts to tell the girl he loved how he felt about her, it was then looking at Harry, Ron realized something.

"Hey you're wearing my sisters lipstick" Ron said rather loudly, so much so that the row behind him started to snigger (Thankfully in was full of Order members that knew about Ginny and Harry), Harry rubbed his mouth firmly, Fred and George could have told him that he was covered in girls lipstick, then again this was Fred and George he was talking about.

"Don't look at me like that" Harry said to Ron, seeing an overprotective brother look coming to his eye "She kissed me"

Thankfully at that moment the music started signalling that the wedding was about to take place, silence falling amongst the crowd of guest, meaning that Harry didn't have to try and explain everything to Ron.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ginny Weasley clung tightly to the flowers in her hands, she couldn't believe how nervous she felt, to look at her anyone would have thought that it was her wedding and not that of her eldest brother and Fleur. Ginny smiled seeing her brother twitching nervously at the end of the alter, waiting for the moment when his fiancé would become his bride, Fleur on the other hand was the perfect picture of sentenatly, which was strange because ever for a Weasley, Ginny usually thought of Fleur as highly strung.

"No-one can stop what iz meant to be" Fleur said to Ginny that afternoon, when asked why she was so calm "I new from ze first moment I zaw Bill, zat I vas going to spend ze rest of my life wiz him" Fleur said matter of factly.

Over the past few weeks she found herself having more and more respect for her soon to be sister in law, after all anyone who could get a Weasley man off their butts and doing something deserved her praise at least and although Ginny hated to admit it there was a new found spark to Bill's eye since they had been together, a spark of happiness.

The music started up, Ginny felt the knot of nervousness that had been building up in her stomach all day, slowly start to move up into her throat, how the hell had she let Bill talk her into doing this, walking in to a stadium full of people was nothing to her, but walking into a large tent full of friends and relatives scared the living crap out of her. Before Ginny even had a clue what she was doing she was walking.

"O.K. remember not to trip up, remember not to fall flat on your bloody face" Ginny thought to herself

"Man how long is this walk" all Ginny wanted to do was get to the alter where she could stand there on the side lines, where everyone would be too busy looking Fleur and Bill to realise that she was there, she tried to look around Fleur and Fleur's father (who was giving her away), but it was too difficult do without making it look odious. Instead Ginny decided to look around for a familiar face, seeing Tonks and Lupin smiling at her, she smiled back feeling a little more confident, she knew that Harry and his friend couldn't be sat much farther away and she was right moving only a couple more steps along and she saw a mass of raven black hair, followed by the smiling face of her best friend Hermione. Unfortunately Ginny wasn't the only one that saw this because as soon as Gabriella's eyes fell on Harry, she began to toss her Veela (Blonde/white) hair around, muttering something in French, Ginny cursed the fact that she couldn't speak French, if she could she might have been able to get Gabriella to understand that Harry was off limits.

Harry seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Gabriella was trying everything in her power (Veela or otherwise) to get his attention the only person he was interested in looking at was Ginny, throwing her his amazing smile, a smile that made her pulse beat fast and her heart melt. As quickly as the walk had started, it was over, as Ginny and Gabriella moved to the side of the alter, Fleur and Bill taking their positions, Ginny's eyes never left those of Harry's. Fleur words playing over in her head "no-one can stop what's meant to be" Fleur was right, that was what she had Harry were, they were meant to be together and no-one was going to

come between that not even Voldemort, she just had to have faith in that, faith in the fact that Harry would come back to her.

"I hope that's my sister you're drooling over and not the old man she dancing with" George said patting Harry on the shoulder, the party was in full swing, all the women said that the wedding had been beautiful and romantic, all the men had laughed at Charlie's best man speech and everyone had commented on how amazing the bride looked. However Harry was completely oblivious to this, he had spent most of the day either staring at Ginny or trying to make awkward conversation between Hermione and Ron, Hermione spent most of the day pretending that Ron wasn't there, making sure that he knew that she could still have a good time without him.

"Of course he's looking at Ginny" Hermione said firmly to George, from her seat next to Harry, her eyes firmly set on Ron who was busy talking to a rather attractive blond girl over by the drinks table, apparently Hermione and Lavender weren't the only girls that found Ron attractive. Hermione gave a frustrated moan that sounded like a mad cat, before storming off, Harry pulled his eyes away from Ginny, to see Hermione now busy flirting with some of Bill's friends, one in particular looked very interested.

"What the bloody hells up with those two" George said looking from his brother to Hermione and then back again.

"Oh the usual" Harry said with a sigh, these was not the way he wanted to spend his last day with his friends, playing referee between them all day.

"Still at each other's throats I see" said a voice behind Harry, the scent of roses passing over his nostrils, Harry tipped his head back looking behind him, seeing the smiling face of his girlfriend, she cheeks a little red from dancing with one of her distant relatives

"Hey" Harry said smiling up at Ginny above him

"Hey to you too handsome" Ginny said smiling down on him, before giving him a peck on the forehead, allowing Harry a glimpses down the front of her dress.

"Jesus Ginny" George shielding his eyes "put them away will you, I can almost see what you had for breakfast"

"Maybe that was the whole point" Ginny said raising an eyebrow at her brother, before walking around from the back of Harry's chair and sitting down on his lap, Harry's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her. George gave a little shudder "Ok that's way to much information, maybe I'll just go and have a little chat with Charlie" George said trying to put the fear of god into Harry

"You'll be lucky" Ginny said moving in closer to Harry embrace "he disappeared with one of Fleurs friend about 10 minutes ago"

"That Jammy git" George said with a proud smile on his face before walking away. Harry and Ginny watched George walk away

"So was that for his benefit or mine" Harry asked, tightening his grip on Ginny, so that she knew that he was joking

"A bit of both" Ginny smiled at Harry, turning a little in his arms so she could look him in the face, a mischievous look in her eye "Why are you complaining" she asked moving a little closer to him

"Do I look stupid" Harry said moving his hands up the her hair line, pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face

"Do you really want me to answer that" Ginny said with a smile

"Funny" Harry smirked teasing Ginny

"So you having fun" Ginny asked running her fingers through Harry messy hair, affectionately sending a shiver down Harry's spine, he loved it when she did that.

"I'd be having more if my friends would get there bloody act together" Harry said firmly looking from Ron to Hermione.

"He's still not said it then" Ginny said turning her head slightly in Ron's direction

"Said what?" Harry asked trying to act innocent, he had promised Ron that he would say anything to anyone about it, that included Ginny

"You know what" Ginny said looking at Harry, who just lifted an eyebrow "Hermione told me about happened last night or should I say didn't happen, we're girls Harry we talk" Ginny said moving into Harry warm embrace "She needed some advice on unrequited love"

Harry could feel his heart rip in two, they had been together for awhile now, yet they still didn't talk about it, talk about the years when he had been too bloody hard head to realise what he had in front of him, thinking about how he felt seeing Ginny and Dean together, imagining how hard it must have been for her to see him with Cho, hearing about their relationship from Hermione, rumours that where flying around the school about them.

"Listen Ginny, I know that we never really talk about it but I'm sorry" Harry said moving a little in his chair removing his hands from around Ginny's waist.

"For what" Ginny said suddenly becoming aware of the fact that Harry's big, strong arms were no-longer around her, turning slightly on his lap to face him

"For being me, being too blind to realise what I had" Harry looking her in the eye

"Not had Harry, what you have, you'll always have me, it doesn't matter about the past, not right here, not tonight, tonight's about the future, Bill and Fleur's, Ron and Hermione's and ours Harry, mine and yours" Ginny said pulling Harry strong arms firmly around her waist again. "We can talk about what ever we want to when you get back, but for now can we just get to creasing this beautiful dress" Ginny rubbing the back of Harry neck, playing with the soft hair at the top of his neck.

Harry smiled planting a small kiss on Ginny's lips pulling away slowly

"Your too good for me you know that" Harry said, looking into her eyes, what had he done to deserve someone, so beautiful, so smart, so loving and kind and sweet.

Ginny couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend, the great and powerful Harry Potter, saying that she was too good for him, he had to be joking, yet there was something in his eyes, a truth to him, she knew that Harry could never lie, the same way people found it impossible to lie to him, she also liked to think that she was the only person he could never lie to. She had never been too good for anyone in her life, with Michaels Parents she wasn't from the right kind of family, in other words she was too poor for their beloved son, not that it bothered him, when he was trying to cope a feel on their second date. And as for Dean parents she just wasn't lady like, that again didn't stop Dean, but now she was with someone she truly loved, someone she would trust with her life, someone who was noble and loyal and everything she could possible want because all she had to be was herself.

"Are you ok" Harry asked seeing his girlfriend looking a little spacey

"Yeah just wondering why we're still talking" Ginny teased, slowly biting Harry's bottom lip, she knew he could never resist this, she smiled to herself, hearing Harry moan, he tilted her chin up so that she had to realise his lip, doing so he captured her mouth, lustfully, there tongues intertwining, wildly dancing together, Harry hand moved from Ginny's waist that her leg, his hand moving up her smooth skin slowly, tracing the outline of the slit in her dress, moving higher up her leg, by the time he was mid thigh Harry and Ginny were completely lost in each other, neither aware that they were still sat in the corner of the Weasley wedding, the pair only came back to there senses when they heard a loud cough come from beside them, the couple broke apart looking around for the source of the noise, both breathing heavily. Looking up the saw the tall frame of Katie Bell stood over them, wearing a tight red dress with a slit up the side.

"Honestly, some people will do anything to get on the Quidditch team" Katie teased

"Too bloody right" Ginny said getting up from Harry's lap and hugging Katie, the girls broke apart from another

"Hey Harry" Katie said smiling at her former Quidditch team mate and captain

"Hey Katie" Harry said from his seated position, he didn't quite think it was a good idea to stand up right now "How are you"

"Better thanks" Katie smiled gratefully, after all like most people at Hogwarts she owed Harry her life.

"So what are you doing here, not that it isn't great to see you" Ginny smiled at her friend, after all she and Katie got on well together, they had never been as close as she and Hermione were, but they had fun together, talked about Quidditch, something that Hermione had never been that interested in.

"I bet" she said looking between Ginny and Harry, both still looking a little flustered "Angelina didn't want to look like a loser by coming on her own"

"Angelina's here cool" Ginny smirked "I wonder if he bought our story"

"You made that up" Harry said finally getting up from the chair

"Of course I did I mean really, like Angelina would go out with Wood" Ginny said firmly "I had to say something to get Fred to sit up and notice"

"Katie" a Male voice said behind her as she continued to talk to Harry and Ginny, she couldn't help but notice that Harry had an arm wrapped around Ginny the entire time, she wished she could find someone like that for herself one day. Katie turned around hearing her name being called, she was slightly shocked at the sight before her, a rather stocky, muscle man stood in front of her, his hands in his trouser pockets, his red hair mischievously messy (no where near as bad as Harry's though) there was a look of mischief in his eye, as well as something else, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but man was he hot, had he always been that attractive or what

"Hey George" she smiled at him sweetly

George was a little taken aback, first to see her and then that she knew which one he was even his own mother called him Fred more offend than not.

"Wow Katie you look amazing" George said, looking her up and down, he had always thought that Katie was attractive in her Quidditch uniform, but that was nothing compared to how she looked tonight

"Not looking too bad yourself" Katie said odiously flirting with George, who smiled his cheeky grin at her, both checking each other out, there was an instant attraction there, so much that it looked like they were barely restraining themselves from ripping each others clothes off.

"Ok this is gross" Ginny whispered so only Harry could heard, Harry bent down whispering in Ginny's ear

"Drink" he suggested, Ginny glanced to the table where her drinks where, there were no-one around it and it was a safe distance away from George's flirting

"lets go" Ginny said pulling Harry behind her

"Hermione just piss off will you" Fred Weasley growled under his breath, he was sat at a table with Lupin and Tonks, but he might as well have been alone because he hadn't been paying attention to much around him all day, he had been waiting for her to turn up for what felt like weeks and now she was finally there Hermione had hogged her, God only knew what kept them talking for so bloody long, it wasn't like they had even been that close at Hogwarts, they had gotten on fine, but they had never been that close that they need to catch up for a full 30 minutes. Fred had always liked Hermione, in a big brotherly teasing way, but now he felt like throttling her, she was the one thing that was coming between himself and Angelina, on the up side at least she hadn't turn up with Wood, Fred wasn't sure weather or not he would have been able to restrain himself from curse him in to next week.

Fred's eye bare into the back of Angelina, she was aware of the fact that Fred had been watching her since the moment she had arrived, she began talking to the first person she had recognized (which in this case was Hermione, Katie leaving her to go and find Harry and Ginny to thank him for saving her) she had done this to try and build up some courage first before having to talk to him, she was thankful that Hermione was a smart witch and understood instantly what she was trying to do. She had allowed herself one stolen glance at him, his hair seemed lighten, he must had been out in the sun over the past few weeks, it was a little longer too and messier, she wondered if it would feel that same as it used to, remembering how she would genital pull at it as he kissed her passionately, remembering the way his tongue felt against her, rough yet smooth and always ever willing, she smiled, blushing slightly (Thanking the lord for her dark skin) as she remember that eventful evening in the common room when Ginny had court them together, she remember that Ginny couldn't look at either one of the for 2 weeks afterwards without laughing, but she had stuck to her word and not said anything to anyone, Angelina and Fred had such a passionate relationship, but she liked to think it was something more than that, something loving, she could feel herself falling for Fred, he had broken her heart when he broken up with her, she was hurt not because she felt like he didn't love her back, but because she knew that he would never say, never share it with the world, because he was Fred Weasly ever the joker, the person with no-ties to anyone but himself.

"Hey mate what's up with you" Bill said coming to sit next to his younger brother, seeing that he looked glum, Tonks rolled her eyes at Bill as she a Lupin left the table as if to say 'Good Luck'

"Nothing" Fred said never taking his eyes off of Angelina, she had changed her hair, it was still in braids but they were shorter cruelled, Fred had always loved her hair, the way it brow around in the breeze, the way in fell against his chest as they made love.

"Listen mate, just tell her will you" Bill said looking at his brother, it was so odious how he felt about the woman in front of him, what Bill didn't get was why his brother was still sat there.

"Tell her what?" Fred said trying to act like he didn't care

"How you bloody feel, don't worry mate in happens to the best of us" Bill said smiling at his new bride "Your not Charlie and neither am I, we aren't build for the casual thing" Bill shrugged

Fred looked at his brother, all he had ever wanted to be was like him and Charlie, but Bill was right no matter how much he tried to pretend that he didn't care about Angelina he did, he loved her always had, yet he pushed her away because he thought that people would laugh at him, he knew they would because he would have had one of his brother come home saying that they were madly in love with someone. He had tried to stop thinking about her, he had even left the castle, yet the memory of her still seemed to follow her where he went, saw her smiling face were even he went. Fred got up from the table, a determine look on his face, he was going to make sure she knew what she meant to him if it was the last thing he did.

Fred walked across the dance floor towards Angelina, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Hi" Fred said rather nervously to Angelina's back_ "please don't slap me" _Fred thought to himself, after all Angelina had quite the temper on her, it was one of the things that he loved about her, she had the ability to put him in his place. Angelina took a deep breath before turning around to face Fred, pretending that she didn't really know that it was him that was talking to her.

"Hello" Angelina said some what firmly, giving Fred a stern look, Fred ran a hand through his messy hair, man this was going to be harder that he thought it would be, especially considering that she was more beautiful than he remembered, Hermione took this opportunity to leave.

"So how's things been" Fred said a smile fixed firmly on his face.

"Great, I've been the reserve chaser for the Cannon since I left school, but I've been talking to Wood lately about maybe Captioning this new team of his" Angelina said with a shrug as if it was nothing, although deep down this was the one thing she had been dying to tell Fred about ever since she had been picked as a reserve for the Cannon's, it had always been her dream to play Quidditch professionally.

"Wow 'Lina that's great" Fred smiled, he really was happy for her, she had done it, she had done what she had always wanted, Angelina gave a little smile, hearing Fred use his pet name for her, he stepped forward to give her a hug, but seeing that her arms were folded over her chest, Fred stepped back into place, he had no-idea how much she wanted to be in his arms right now, but there was no way that she was going to make this easy on him, she knew she wanted him back, Katie knew she wanted him back, the whole world did (except Fred) but there was no way she was going to give into him that easily, he had hurt her a lot and she was going to make damn sure he knew about it.

"So how's Wood" Fred said somewhat bitterly

"The same as always" Angelina said rolling her eyes, Fred wasn't quite sure weather or not it was a roll of annoyance or teasing.

"So the shops doing well then, I happened to stop by the other week when I was in Digeon Ally" Angelina smiled

"Yeah, things are great, sorry I missed you, but things have been crazy around here" Fred said looking around him.

"How is he Harry I mean" Angelina said looking at Harry and Ginny talking at the drinks table, there arms firmly wrapped around each other.

"Oh he's…wait how did you know about that" Fred asked shocked

"Maybe you should turn up to meetings more often" Angelina said with a smile, she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she had been since she had left school, Katie had also just joined after leaving school.

"Yeah well you know me, besides what does Wood think about you running around, putting yourself in danger" Fred said firmly

"Nothing" Angelina said taken a back by Fred's question "why would he say anything, we had a business meeting the other day but other than that I haven't heard anything from his since he left Hogwarts"

Fred became suddenly quite, looking over to his sister, who just gave him a friendly wave, man he really wanted to kill his sister sometimes, this being one of those times, he had been acting like a prat all day for nothing.

"You o.k. Fred" Angelina asked concerned.

"I missed you" Fred blurted out, without even thinking about it.

"Yeah well whose fault is that" Angelina said angrily, she had managed to keep her temper up to that point, but him saying that he missed her had somehow hit a nerve, maybe it was the fact that she had been trying to deny the fact that she missed him as much as he did her, if not more.

"It was you that broke it off, it was you that took off out of the castle without saying anything"

"I know it's my fault, it's all my fault" Fred pleaded with her. He had never realized quite how stupid he had been to think that he could just walk away from her.

"No you don't know" Angelina said a little louder, so much so that a few people around them looked in their direction "I loved you, you know that and you just walked away like I was nothing to you" Angelina said tears falling down her cheeks.

"You meant everything to me, you still do" Fred said firmly stepping toward to try and comfort Angelina but she stepped back, so that he couldn't touch her "I freaked out o.k. Guys like me aren't meant to fall her girls like you"

"You fell for me" Angelina said with a smug look on her face, she knew she had been right about Fred, she knew that he loved her too, she stepped in a little closer to him

"Yeah so where does leave us" Fred said looking into Angelina's warm brown eyes

"Depends" Angelina said moving ever closer to Fred, their faces now only millimeters apart

"On what" Fred said finding himself unable to look at anywhere other than at her lips.

"On weather or not your likely to freak out again" Angelina smiled, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck

"Never going to happen" Fred smiled, man it felt amazing to have her back in his arms, what had he been playing at all these years

"So you going to kiss me or what" Angelina said with a smile

"We're not at Hogwarts any more 'Lina" Fred smirked "I've got my own room here, thought we might see what's changed in the past few years" Fred said with a cheeky glint in his eye

"Oh yeah and you think I'm the kind of girl to sleep with you on the first date" Angelina smirked, Fred gave her a knowing look, he knew better than anyone that once the two of them were together they found it almost impossible for them to keep their hands off each other, her could see the fire of longing burning bright in Angelina's eyes

"Ok, lets go" Angelina said grabbing hold off Fred hand and pulling him towards the house.

"Honestly she could have a least slapped him or something" Katie said from the table she had been sat at watching what had been going on between her best friend and Fred Weasley.

"So let me get this straight you came all this way to see your best mate slap my twin brother" George Weasley said across the table at her

"Pretty much" Katie shrugged, returning to her napkin that she was busy making into a flower "It took her 3 hours to decide on that dress the least she could do was slap him for me"

George smirked "Remind me never to get on your bad side" playing with his napkin, with he was trying very unsuccessfully to make into a Dragon, Katie crossed her legs in his direction, showing off a little too much thigh for George to feel comfortable, he had had such a crush on her at school, she was so beautiful, he kicked himself for not getting to know her more.

"Hey Wealsey, my face is up here" Katie smirked, feeling George's eyes on her thigh, George torn his eyes away from her leg and looked back down into at his napkin.

"So why do you want to have my brother slapped so much" George said after a while

"Because he hurt my best friend" Katie said firmly, putting the final touches to her flower "Not that I didn't what to slap her too for being so stupid to let him go, Fred loves her I've always know that"

"What, how did you…I mean his my twin brother and he never said anything to me" George asked confused

"What can I say it's a gift" Katie smiled sweetly

"Really" George said smiling back his cheeky grin "Are you sure you just don't have some kind of inside knowledge"

"Well you could say that" Katie said leaning forward on the table slightly so that she was flashing a little more cleavage "I have the ability to read people emotion, well sometimes" Katie said with a shrug

"Sometimes" George smirked, trying to weigh up weather or not he believed her or not.

"Yeah depending on how sheltered the person is or how I feel at the time" Katie shrugged

"So you can do this with anyone" George said, slightly impress

"Pretty much" Katie said with another shrug

"Oh really, care to show me" George said raising an eyebrow at Katie

"Actually it really hard to read people in this kind of situation" Katie said "everyone's happy and there's just a loving feeling, although" Katie said with an evil grin "Hermione is extremely pissed off and as for Ginny I think I'd better not say"

"Sounds about right" George said smirking as he looked over at his sister and Harry, Harry was holding her close.

"You are jealous" Katie said, George turned back to Katie

"Hey that's not fair, stop reading me" George said slightly out raged, it was true deep down he was jealous of what Ginny and Harry had, he wanted what they had, wanted someone to call his own, someone to protect, someone to love only him.

"I wasn't reading you, I've never been able to, I'm just saying they have what we all want." Katie said looking George straight in the eye "You are not like him you know, Fred I mean, he's so easy to read but you have always been a challenge"

"Is that a good or bad thing" George smirked a little shocked with everything that he had learnt about Katie and himself that night

"Well I do like a challenge" Katie smiled back, George reached across the table and genially touched Katie's napkin with his wand turning her paper flower into a real one.

Katie gasped looking down at the large red rose that sat on the table

"Wow George it's beautiful" Katie said picking up the flower and smelling it.

"Well you made it" George smiled at her "I think that we had better not risk turning mine to life, I'm not sure what it is"

"Yeah I see what you mean" Katie said looking at George's napkin that looked like a crinkled mess "it looks like we've found one thing that you can't do George Weasley" Katie smirked

"That and show emotion of course" George laughed

"I'm sure you can, I just can't read it, which is driving me mad" Katie said frustrated

"And why's that" George said leaning across the table so that he was closer to Katie

"Because I've been trying to work out weather or not you are going to kiss me all night" Katie said leaning in close also, allowing her leg to brush against George's

"I don't know, I mean what if you slap me, you do seem to have a violent temper on you" George said, running his hand along Katie's leg.

"I won't" Katie rolled her eye's, she gave a shudder feeling George's hand on her leg, hoping that it wouldn't move any farther up, because she knew that she would be struggling to keep her cool "Unless you want me too that is" she flirted with him, this was too much for George, who's mouth came down heavily on her, their tongues intertwining, all the furious flirting they had been doing all night, combining into one earth shattering kiss.

"I had the biggest crush on you at school" George said in between kisses

"I know Ginny told me" Katie said as George started to move his hand farther up her leg.

"Ginny" George said released Katie's mouth and stopping any hand movement "I'm going to kill her"

"Is there any chance of doing that later" Katie said "Only I'd got other plans in mind" George looked back at Katie seeing lust in her eye

"Oh yeah and what are these other plans" George smirked moving his hand once again

"Well I've got a few" Katie said seductively "but at least one of them is snogging you senseless, which I don't fancy doing with your mother watching" Katie smirked

"Fair point" George said pulling away, before grabbing hold of Katie's hand and pulling her to her feet "Lets go" he started to pull her across the dance floor a determined look on his face, towards the exist of the tent.

"Shouldn't you tell someone we're leaving" Katie said with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait to get George on his own.

"Hey Bill" George said as he reached the table that Bill was sat at, his new wife on his lap "Congratulation and that but I'm off" his eye's glancing in the direction of the rather tall, blonde next to him, Bill couldn't help but smile

"Oh really" he said looking at his wife, who smiled at Katie

"Hi, I'm Katie, the wedding was really beautiful" She said smiling back at Fleur

"Zank you Katie, it was very nice of you to cum" Fleur said in her French accent although she was getting better to understand

"Ok then bye" George said firmly before pulling Katie away from his brother and Fleur

"Behave yourself Georgey boy" Bill smirked after his brother, Fleur slapping her new husband playfully on the arm


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

"So that's another one down" Ginny smiled, seeing George and Katie disappearing off together, Harry had got tired of people looking at him and had retreated outside for some fresh air, he had chosen to sit on the fence of the field that the wedding tent was in, they sat near the exist so that they could still see what was going on in the tent

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say you set all this up" Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny, as she stepped into the space between his legs

"If you didn't know better" Ginny smirked, Harry smiled looking up in to the sky, the soft summer breeze blowing through his hair, the stars were shining brightly against the ink blue sky, he forgot how much he missed this just sitting looking up at the sky with Ginny in his arms.

"So this is where you are" Tonks said stepping out of the tent, she wore her hair long and black today, her eyes dark brown, she had a little button nose, Lupin walked out behind her, his hair looked slightly greyer every time Harry saw him, he wore a suit that like everything he owned looked a little dated.

"You court us" Ginny smiled, putting her hand over Harry, moving into his warm embrace, it was getting slightly chilly out. Wonderful, beautiful bridesmaids dresses were all well and good for making Harry drool but keep you warm they did not.

"So black today, very sophisticated" Ginny smirked

"Why thank you" Tonks said throwing her mane of hair over her shoulder "I was going to go red, but then I thought seen as I was going to a Weasley party there wasn't much point, thought I would go oh natural" Tonks smirked, Harry had never really noticed it until now, but without all the strange colour hair, weird noses and bright pink eyes, she look quite like Sirius. Lupin looked at Harry, he knew that the teenagers wanted sometime together alone before Harry had to leave the next morning.

"Well we just wanted to say Goodbye before we go" Lupin said with a smile, Harry smiled back gratefully at his former professor. Tonks gave Ginny a hug and Harry a smile

"Well I guess I'm see you in the morning" Lupin said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry merely nodded thinking about the task that lye a head of him.

Ginny and Harry were silent for a while, both thinking about the one thing that they had been trying not to think about all night, weather or not it was the last time they were going to see each other again.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow" Ginny said after a while

"Ok I guess" Harry said looking up at the sky, he couldn't quite work out how he felt, he was nervous and scared, but there was also a quite weird excited feeling in him as well, like after tomorrow he might actually know what his life would have been like if his parents had still been alive. "I'd feel better leaving, if I wasn't leaving you to cope with those two" Harry said looking over at his best friend, both talking to other people, but they were too busy throwing glares at each other to notice what the other person in the conversation was saying.

"I thought you would be used to them being at each others throats by now" Ginny said shivering slightly as the wind brow around the pair of them, Harry saw this, he shrugged off his suit jacket, a placed it around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her in closer to him.

"Being at each other's throats I can cope with, them not speaking to each other is different" Harry said glumly

"They be talking to each other soon enough" Ginny smiled

"Oh Yeah and how do you know that"

"Because I'll threaten to Bog Bat Hex them into next week if they don't" Ginny said firmly, she felt Harry laugh against her back

"That should to it" Harry smiled, Ginny gave another shiver "You want to go back in" he asked

"No" Ginny said firmly "I like having you to myself for a change, can we just stay here a bit longer"

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms more tightly around her, he kissed the top of her head "We can stay here as long as you like"

Hermione glared across the tent to where Ron stood talking to Gabriella, so much for Ginny thinking she was interested in Harry, she had been all over Ron all night, what was she supposed to do sit there and watch Ron flirt with every other girl in the place before he realized how he felt about her. Hermione slammed her glass of wine down on the nearest table, she rushed out of the tent, pushing past Ron as she went.

Ron looked around feeling someone brush past him, just in time to see the tear stained face of Hermione go past him

"Roon" Gabriella said flirting, playing with her hair

"My Names Ron" he said irritability "And I've got to go" he pushed past her, running out of the tent, he had to find Hermione, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been.

Ron looked wildly around, she couldn't have gotten very far, she had only been a few seconds in front of him, then he saw her in the distance

"Hermione" He called running towards her, Hermione didn't turn around, pretended not to hear him, tears flowing down her face, leaving there wet hot tracks.

"Hermione" Ron said again as he reached her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face him

"What do you want Ron" Hermione said bitterly, folding her arms over her chest, looking down at the ground, Ron saw tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry" Ron whispered

"You are sorry" Hermione said firmly, looking up at Ron, anger building up inside her "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to say you love someone and them not to say in back"

"I didn't…I mean I never meant to hurt you" Ron stammered

"Of course you didn't, you never mean to Ron, but you always do" Hermione said the rage leaving her again, she turned away from Ron.

"Well if I'm that much trouble then why bother" Ron said more angry with himself than Hermione

"Because I love you, you prat" Hermione said turning back Ron, anger building up inside her again "I've always loved you, even in the first year when you laughed at me"

"Yeah well I feel the same way about you too" Ron said

"Then say it" Hermione yelled at him

"I can't" Ron yelled back

"Why" Hermione said hot tears running down her face

"Because I don't want to turn into him ok" Ron shouted out loud, turning his back on Hermione.

"Who" Hermione whispered

"Harry, I know he is my best mate but I don't want to be like him, he's lost everyone he's ever love, his parents, his godfather and now Dumbledore. If I say I love you it means that I've got someone to lose, I could never lose you, it would kill me"

Hermione felt her breath catch in her chest, she had never expected this, she thought he had not said it because he thought it wasn't cool or because he didn't feel the same way about her. Hermione moved around to the front of Ron, looking him in the eye, however he didn't look back.

"It's ok to be scared Ron" She said soothingly "I know I am, the only reason I said what I did is because of Harry" Hermione said, Ron finally looking her in the eye "because his lost all those people, lost them all without being able to say how much he cared about them, I wanted you to know how much I care about you"

Ron knew that Hermione was right, she was always right, she was too bloody smart for her own good sometimes

"I Love you" Ron said in a rush of air, Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck

"I love you too" She smiled up into Ron's face, Ron smiled back before lowering his head kissing her passionately on the mouth.

"Mmmm" Ron said pulling away a short time later "maybe I should have said that earlier"

"Maybe" Hermione smirked before capturing Ron's mouth again, a smile planted firmly on her face, she had been dreaming of this moment for so long, but now it was happening is seemed more better than she could have imagined it.

"See" Ginny smiled, watching her best friend and brother making up "And I didn't even have to threaten them" she said looking around at Harry "I thought you said they were a nightmare when they weren't talking to one another, they seem fine to me"

"Oh you just know everything don't you" Harry joked, whispering in her ear.

"Well I'm glad you agree with me Mr Potter" Ginny laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

The night had finally come to an end, Bill and Fleur had left a little over an hour ago to go on there honeymoon, they were going to spend time in Fleur's native France (where Bill was hoping to pick up some French so that he would be able to tell what the hell Fleur always yelled at him, when they fought) before moving on to Egypt.

Fred, George and Charlie still had not re-appeared, Mrs Weasley who had had slightly too much wine to drink, had been crying once again about the fact that her little boy was all grown up, thankfully Mr Weasley felt that the best thing for his wife was for an early night and lead her way towards the house, stopping short to ask Harry to make sure Ginny got back to the house o.k.

Harry and Ginny were now walked around the empty reception tent, they had a lot of tiding up to do tomorrow, there was no way that Ginny was going to tackling it tonight, she had plans for Harry, plans that were creating nervous bubbles in her stomach.

"Are you tired" Harry asked looking at his girlfriend, she was so beautiful, every guy in the place had been looking at her all night, he loved the fact that she was his, not that he thought of Ginny as his property but to know that he was the only one that could kiss her and hold her.

"Maybe a little" Ginny said with a weak smile, the fact was she was rather tired, it had been a tiring day, but to fall asleep and to end the day meant that when she woke up it would be time for Harry to leave her. "Harry will you stay with me tonight" Ginny said stopping dead in her tracks, looking Harry straight in the eye, Harry gulped he knew he shouldn't they could get caught and no matter how much the thought of Voldmort scared him, he must admit the thought of Ginny brothers catching him in the same bed as her scared him more. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave her either, he wanted to soak up as much of Ginny as he could before it was too late.

"I'd like that" Harry said in not much more of a whisper, Ginny gave him a smile, sliding her hand it to his.

"What should we tell those two" Harry said looking over at his friends who were busily making out at a near by table in the tent, they had been like this since the moment they had made up, so much for keeping it low key.

"To be quite honest I don't think they'll notice we're missing" Ginny smirked "Hey Ron, I'm pregnant with Molfy's baby and I'm off to marry Flinch, so I'll see you in the morning" Ginny said, Ron just waved his hand at the to go away, his mouth never leaving that of Hermione's, Harry couldn't help but laugh

"See I told you" Ginny smirked "lets go it's freezing" Ginny said leading the way out of the tent towards the house.

Harry and Ginny entered her room, Harry looked around, he had been spending the summer with the Weasley for years but this was the first time that he had stepped a foot in Ginny's room, it was nice, girly and famine but not that much it made you want to throw up, the walls a pale purple/lilac, 2 bed's had been squeezed into the room, a rather soft, comfy looking one by the window and a rather old, tired looking cot bed being the other, this one had to be Hermione's bed, Harry knew this for certain because he slept on a similar bed in Ron's room.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand in the door way all night" Ginny whispered lighting the lamp on the table beside her bed.

Harry shock himself slightly, telling himself to get a grip, he walked farther into the room, closing the door behind him.

"There's nothing to worry about Harry" Ginny said, shrugging of Harry suit jacket and sitting down on the chair, at her vanity and starting to take down her hair "No-one will know you're here, there so many charms on this room it's surprising I can still get in here" removing the final pin from her hair Ginny's framing red locks flowed down her back, complementing her porcine skin that her helter neck dress revealed, Harry looked over at his girlfriend, how he wanted to touch that hair, grasp it feel it slide through his fingers, he watched as is caress her perfectly sculptured shoulder blades, Harry shock himself, what was he playing at he knew that he shouldn't be think these type of things, he couldn't act on them, not before he was leaving her.

"You can sit down you know" Ginny smiled at Harry from her seat, she was now bent over, removing her shoes, she wasn't one for heels usually as such her feet truly were killing her, she leaned over a little farther as she felt Harry's eye explore the exposed flesh of her chest, Harry slummed down on Ginny's bed, kicking off his shoes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that dress" Harry said with a dopey smile on his face, his eye's never leaving Ginny's chest, Ginny smiled to herself, it was nice to have Harry drooling over her, after all the years she had spent drooling over him.

"Really" Ginny said getting up from her chair and walking over to Harry

"You want it after I've done with it" she teased

"Lipstick is one thing, dresses are another" Harry smiled pulling her into his lap, Ginny start down gracefully, but wriggle a little to get comfortable, she saw and felt Harry have a deep intake of breath, she pretended not to notice, but this told her what she needed to know, that he wanted her as much a she wanted him.

"So you still cold" Harry said after a while, he had taken the time to calm himself, the mere touch of Ginny could send him insane, but her wriggling around his trouser area was almost too much for him to bare

"Maybe a little" Ginny said looking intensely into Harry's eyes, a look that made Harry feel slightly nervous for a reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Well you could get under the cover's" Harry suggested clearing his throat slightly

"Na, if I get under the cover's I'll fall to sleep" Ginny said now playing with Harry's tie, pulling it off of his neck and dropping it on the floor. "I don't want to sleep"

"So what do you want to do" Harry said slightly confused, there was no way that he would ever understand woman.

"This" Ginny said, before her lips came down heavily on Harry, Harry kissed her back hungrily, he had been dying to kiss her again after the time they had been interrupted in the tent a few hours ago. Ginny felt his hand tucking genially at her hair, Harry snaked his other hand around Ginny waist, turning her weight like it was nothing, Ginny was now straddling him, her leg exposed deeply through the slit in her dress. Ginny began to nibble lightly at Harry's bottom lip, Gripping the back of his neck so that he couldn't pull away from her, she needed to feel his tongue on hers soon, his hands on her body, if not she would go insane. She didn't have to wait long as Harry was only too willing to attend to her needs, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, as their tongues danced together happily. Ginny steadily began to remove Harry shirt, running her hands down the contours of his chest, she could feel something beginning to stir underneath her.

Ginny gasped as Harry started to explore, her exposed neck, kissing and nibbling her ear lobe, before slowly working his way down to the top of her breasts that were exposed by the dress. Ginny threw her head back in pleasure, one of Harry's hands worked hard at undoing the series on small buttons at the back of the dress, while the other crept slowly up Ginny's leg. Ginny moaned, biting her bottom lip he had barely ever touched her yet and she was in heaven, Ginny began to rock back and forward on Harry's lap, every rock she felt the bulge beneath her become bigger. Feeling both Harry's hands resting her on hips, abandoning his pleasuring assault on her breasts with his mouth, Ginny ground herself into his lap a little harder, he gave a low lustful moan.

"If you don't stop that, I'm not going to be able to stop myself" Harry said in a husky voice.

"Stop what" Ginny teased, grinding herself into him even more, Harry gave a sharp intake of breath.

"You know what, Seriously Gin, if we carry on like this I might not be able to stop it" Harry said taking Ginny's hands that had been caressing his chest, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, they like her held the look of lust, but they also contained a look of concerned.

"Maybe I don't want it to stop" Ginny said firmly looking into the emerald green eyes of the man she loved "Maybe I want us to share this" Ginny got up from Harry's lap, standing in front of him. Harry just sat on the bed watching her, his heart still pounding again his chest.

"I want us to have this Harry, want us to have that closeness, every if it's just for tonight" Ginny slowly untied the helter neck of the dress, pulling it down, with a slight wiggle of her hips the dress slipped away pooling like a beautiful silver lake on the carpet on Ginny Weasley's tiny bedroom, revealing a silver, silky bra and knickers. Harry's eyes scanned over her body like she was the most amazing thing he had seen in his life, the fact was, that she was, everything about her turned his stomach to mush, her flat toned stomach, the perfectly formed bosom and more than everything her amazing legs, the skin on them was amazingly smooth, they had a hint of muscles about them caused by gripping a broomstick between them, for the first time in his life Harry cursed himself for not being a broom stick.

Ginny placed her hands on her stomach, she hoped that she had put on too much weight over the summer, the fact was she still felt like that 11 year old girl sometimes, the one that was madly in love with Harry Potter, the same Harry Potter that would probably now be thinking how ridicules he was for being with such a small breasted, big bottomed, fat legged, large tummied person like herself.

"You're Beautiful you know that, inside and out" Harry said in husky, lust filling voice, Ginny smiled to herself, confidence building inside her she knew Harry would never say it if he didn't mean it. Ginny smiled making her way back over and sitting on Harry's lap once again.

"Are you sure about this" Harry asked Ginny, he didn't want to hurt in any way if she wasn't sure about it then they wouldn't do anything

"More than anything" Ginny said "but there something that you should know first" Ginny paused god what would Harry think about her when she told him about Dean.

"What it is Gin" Harry asked concerned

"I'm not a…I mean I have before…with Dean" Ginny said looking down at the floor, he was a little shocked to hear this at first, but then Harry realized that they had shared sometime, she had been going out with Dean for over a year, she had let him meet her family. They had really had something together.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of" Harry said firmly, lifting Ginny chin so that he could look her in the face, "You and Dean were serious, you were going out for over a year, that was until I came along and ruined thing" Harry said half joking, half not.

"Hey there was nothing to ruin, it's always been you" Ginny said firmly, informing Harry that he was the man for her, don't get it wrong, she had liked Dean, other wise she would not have gone out with him, but he wasn't Harry, Ginny knew that there was only one person that she had ever truly loved and that was Harry Potter, the had tried her best to forgot about him and move on, but the fact reminded to Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter was unforgettable.

"I just wanted to be honest with you" Ginny said looking into Harry's eyes, how she loved those eyes, they had been the first thing she had noticed about him, the first thing she had feel in love with all those years ago, they were truly amazing, memorizing

"Thanks Gin, however it does make my part slightly more nerve wracking" Harry said a little worried. What if he wasn't any good

"What you mean you still a…you and Cho never" Ginny asked shocked, she just thought that he had been with a woman before after all he knew how to pleasure them.

"Are you kidding" Harry laughed "we could barely get through a date without her screaming at me"

"But she's meant to be really easy" Ginny said still in shock

"Cheers Gin make me feel worse" Harry said feeling slightly deflated

"Or I could make you feel better" Ginny said before kissing Harry's neck, he had been able to control himself up to that point but this was too much to resist, gripping Ginny's waist he picked her up slightly from his seated position and threw her back on the bed, Ginny landed on her back on the bed, with a soft thud, she giggled slightly as Harry knelt over her

"Someone's got their confidence back I see" Ginny smiled, Harry gave her an evil grin back, before lowering his head and capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Ginny griped the back of Harry neck with one hand as he began to explore her neck again, a feeling of intense pleasure washing over her, he knew about her past with Dean, he knew about it and he still loved her, Ginny's other hand slowly pulled down Harry's still open shirt, the shirt slide down his well formed shoulder, Harry moved instinctively resting his weight on one arm, as Ginny removed the offending item of clothing. Ginny ran her hands up and down Harry's back, as he moved his mouth over her collar bone, goose bumps erupted on Harry's strong arms, Ginny smiled seeing this, she started to graze her nails down his back, not deep enough to cause him pain, but hard enough to cause him some pleasure, so much so that when Harry's lips moved on to her breast his lustful little moans copied that of her own. Harry shifted his weight on top of Ginny, bending his arm's his weigh now supported on his elbows, Ginny stretched her legs open, Harry nestled between her thighs perfectly, his stomach making contact with her's, the heat between them was incredible, if you listened carefully you could almost hear the crackling on the electricity between the teenagers. Ginny arched herself against every one of Harry's touches she wanted him so much, the feel of his smooth hands against her body, Harry moved a hand around Ginny's back unclasping her bra, pulling the straps away from her delicately, as if she was the most wonderus thing alive, Harry's mouth left Ginny's body, he looked down at her, she was everything he ever wanted, inside and out.

"Well they've never had that effect on anyone before" Ginny teased, see the look of owe on Harry's face.

"Show them off often then" Harry joked, running his hands down the curves of her chest, down the contours of her stomach and on to the smoothness of her long legs

"Depends how often you want to see them" Ginny said breathlessly, this mere touch of her over sensitive skin was incredible. Harry was finding Ginny response to his touch quite enjoyable also, especially when Ginny sat up underneath him (causing Harry to rise also), she capered his mouth hungrily, their tongues dancing together, Harry felt Ginny hands move to the waist band of his trouser, he wasn't quite sure how it happened but the next thing he know he was lye back on top of Ginny, his trousers discarded, his underwear a great deal tighter, the excitement of being that close to Ginny coursing him some discomfort.

"Harry" Ginny groaned underneath him.

"Yeah" Harry said clearing his throat, she was moving underneath him again, he never thought wriggling could be such an amazing thing

"Take my hand" Ginny said holding out her right hand, Harry looked slightly confused but took her hand all the same

"Protecarus" Ginny whispered, at that moment a golden ring off light encircling there intertwined hands, Harry smiled Ginny as logical as always, Harry recognized the spell of the contraceptive charm, he hadn't even thought about casting it the heat of the moment getting to him too much.

Ginny smiled raising her head to kiss Harry again and before she knew it, it was happening, Ginny gave a gasp as Harry slid into her

"Are you ok" Harry said concerned

"Yeah" Ginny grimaced slightly, she was in a little pain, nothing compared to what it had been like her first time, but this time she was with someone she knew would understand, someone who would go genitle with her, the only reason that she was in pain now was that Harry was bigger than Dean, that plus it had been a while for her.

"Are you sure" Harry asked seeing the look of pain in his girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, just go slowly o.k." Ginny said looking up into Harry's face, a look telling him that she was trusting him completely, telling him that she was ok with what was happening, Harry took hold of one of her hands interlaced their fingers

"All you have to do is say and I'll stop" he whispered kissing her hand, she smiled at him gratefully, before kissing him again.

Harry stuck to his word, he kept his tempo slow and shallow, hating himself for loving this experience so much when Ginny was in pain.

"Harry" Ginny said in a breathlessly whisper, Harry looked down into Ginny's face, saw that her head was pushed back into the pillow, she had her bottom lip firmly clasped between her teeth, she tighten her grip on his hand

"Do you want me to stop" Harry asked concerned, Ginny groaned moving herself underneath Harry once more

"Don't stop, please don't stop" he wasn't hurting her he was pleasuring her, the same way that seeing her current state was producing a similar sort of feeling within himself.

With Ginny's encouraging moans Harry quickened the tempo, Ginny arched her back at his every touch, feeling like he was sending shocks of electricity through her with every touch.

Ginny's nails dug firmly into the supple flesh of his back, her hips grinding against his, her legs wrapping themselves firmly around his waist.

"Harry…Harry…Harry!!" Ginny moaned as she was about to climax for the second time that night, Harry would have been terrified that the whole house would wake up, if it wasn't for that fact that he was secretly proud of the effect he was having on Ginny, knowing that the next sound she made would causing him to do that same

"God Harry" Ginny almost screamed, another wave of pleasure hitting her. Harry gave a massive groan, light erupting from both there bodies as the intense pleasure hitting them both, Harry collapsed on Ginny's body, both of them breathing heavy, Ginny held his head against her chest. The glowing light slowly ebbing away.

"I Love you Ginny" Harry said out of breath, looking up into her face

"I Love you too" Ginny said wiping the sweat off of Harry forehead, pressing a soft kiss on his swollen lips, from the magic he had cast over her body. They stayed in that position for quite a while, enjoying being this close to one another, both physically and mentally.

Eventually Harry rolled off Ginny, Ginny snuggled into his body resting her head on his chest.

"Are you o.k." Harry asked after awhile, the pair had been lying there in silence for a while, trying to get their breath "I didn't hurt you too much did I" Harry asked nervously

"I'm ok, maybe a little sore" Ginny shrugged, lifting Harry's arm so that it draped over her shoulder, he looked worried, he had absolutely nothing to worry about, he had been amazing, was he sure that it had been his first time. "the only reason it hurt was well… you and Dean are you know…different in some place" Ginny said blushing slightly

"Good different" Harry smirked, he knew what Ginny was trying to say and he must admit his ego was growing slightly

"Oh defiantly" Ginny smiled raising an eyebrow, oh god yes, good wasn't the even a strong enough word for what they had shared.

"Sorry if I got a bit scary back there" Ginny blushed again, Harry smiled pulling her in closer to his body, he liked the fact that he could make her feel those kind of things.

"Lucky for you I happen to like scary" Ginny slapped Harry on the chest, before resting her head back down on his chest, sleep finally taking over them.

Harry woke with a start, not sure what has exactly happened to waken him, he knew that it wasn't the nightmares, tonight was the first night in what felt like an eternity that he had not been plagued by his parents death. Harry looked across at the sleeping form next to him, Ginny was lying on her front, her arm thrown over Harry's bare chest, a tangle of sheets wrapped around her. Harry smiled running a hand down her smooth back that was left exposed by the sheets, tiny flexes of light illuminated her porcine skin as he touch her. Harry mind drifted back to the past few hours, he wondered weather or not it was that amazing for everyone, there was no way in hell that voice inside him could convince him other wise, Ginny had enjoyed it as much as he had, he only hoped that the creation of such a bright light had not woken the Weasley's.

Harry tore his eyes away from Ginny long enough to look out of the window, looking out into the nights sky Harry could see that it had started to change, Harry knew that daylight was little more than an hour away, Harry sighed slowly crawling out of the bed making sure that he did not wake Ginny as he did so, he pulled on his underwear and sat on the chair of the vanity, watching Ginny as she slept, he knew that he should leave, go up to Ron's room before Ron noticed that he was missing, however he just couldn't bring himself to do so, she looked so peaceful, he wondered how many sleepless nights he had caused her, she pretended to be so strong, but he knew most of the time she was just scared, just like himself.

She had give him so much, he wonder how much he could really offer her back, he knew after tonight that she was the only person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but did she feel the same way about him, how could he really expect her to wait around for him, for when it was safe for them to be really be together, he couldn't even take her out on a proper date, not without an army of guards. Harry knew that he could only lead a truly really life once Voldmort had been destroyed, that could be years away, was it really fair for him to expect Ginny to stick around until that point came.

Harry looked at the vanity behind him, he saw that that there was a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill on it's surface, he knew that he would not be able to talk to Ginny in the morning about the events that had unfolded that night, not with her family around, he wanted her to understand just how much it had all might to him, so with a sigh he began to write, taking him time to think about what to say.

Ginny woke up to the sound of a quill moving over parchment, she stirred, stretching out her arm beside her, she found the bed beside her empty, she lifted her head from the pillow looking around the room. She saw Harry sat at the vanity tying a letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Harry what going on" Ginny asked sitting up in bed, as Hedwig took off out of the open window. Wrapping the sheets around her body, Harry jumped a little he had not realized that Ginny was awake, he had been sat with his back to the bed.

"I just needed to write a letter that's all" Harry said turning towards Ginny, she looked amazing just wearing a sheet, her hair was messy and her make-up was smudged all over her face, but to him she was still beautiful.

"What at this time of the night" Ginny asked with a yawn, man she was exhausted.

"Yeah well I just remembered" Harry smiled walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead, before starting to get ready to leave. Ginny smiled back sleepily, resting her head back down on the pillow.

"Come back to bed" Ginny said, running her hand down Harry's smooth back, seeing that Harry was putting his clothes on, getting ready to leave.

"I can't. I've got to go" Harry said leaning over and kissing Ginny once more.

"I know" Ginny said moodily, pausing "I'll get up with you, I can make you some breakfast" Ginny attempted to get out of bed, but Harry pushed her back on the pillows

"Harry" Ginny protested

"No way are you getting out of that bed Ginivera Weasley, I forbid you"

"Oh really" Ginny said lifting an eyebrow "and why that, are you going to join me" Ginny said resting herself on her elbows, giving Harry a seductive smile.

"Don't tempt me" Harry smirked, playing with Ginny's hair, Ginny gave a sleepy moan, leaning her head into Harry's touch.

"Your exhausted" Harry said knowingly

"Well someone did keep me up all night" Ginny teased, snuggling herself back into the pillows.

"And here's me thinking it was the other way round" Harry smiled at Ginny, getting up from the bed where he had been putting his clothing back on.

"Funny" Ginny said sleepily, her eye lids were getting heavier and heavier.

"Get some sleep ok, I'll see you later" Harry said giving her a kiss on the forehead, Ginny was half way in between sleep and awake. Harry left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Ginny turned in her bed, she knew that Harry was right, she was so tired, she knew that he would never leave with out saying goodbye to her first, he didn't have the guts. Pulling in the pillow next to her, close into her chest, Ginny took a deep breath, she could smell his wonderful smell imprinted into the fabric, she might not be able to have Harry next to her but at least there was a little part of him still there to keep her company. The smell of Harry's skin soothing her she went off to sleep.

Harry crept a long the landing and up to Ron's room, looking over at the sleeping lump of his best friend, his loud snores filling the room. Hermione was laid fully clothed in Ron's arms, Hermione woke up with a start as Harry entered the room.

"Harry it's you" Hermione said slightly worried "This isn't what it looks like" Hermione said nervously looking at Ron next to her.

"I know Hermione, relax" Harry smiled. "Listen I'm going for a shower" Harry said looking over at his bed, there was no really point him going back to bed, he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway not now that the sun was coming up. He grabbed his clean clothes and was about to head out of the door, when Hermione called him back.

"Harry are you ok" Hermione asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said confused

"And Ginny" Harry was slightly confused about this question, although then it came to him, Ginny had obviously mentioned to something Hermione about her plans for last night. After all they were very close.

"She's sleeping" Harry said, looking over to the snoring lump of his best friend, it was looking around the Weasley house, Harry realized just how much of a risk they had taken last night "He didn't notice I was missing did he" Harry loved Ron like a brother, but he also knew that Ron had quite the temper on him, especially when it came to Ginny.

"No, I don't think so, he pretty much crashed out" Hermione shrugged.

"Listen Hermione, I need you to do something for me" Harry said looking her straight in the eye.

"What is it Harry" Hermione asked concerned.

"I know I've already asked Ron this but you know what the pair of them are like" Harry shrugged "Just make sure she's ok for me will you, you know about everything" Harry blushed a little

"Of course I will Harry, but I don't think Ginny would ever do anything that she wasn't ok with" Hermione said with a smile, trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah well, I worry about her" Harry smirked, he never thought that he would be the over protective boyfriend type.

"Come on we had better go" Hermione said leading the way out of the room, Harry following her out.

Harry made his was down the shower, Hermione making her way down to Ginny's room, the pair of friends stopped outside the door of Ginny's room

"Well, I'll see you a little later then Harry" Hermione said about to enter the room.

"Hermione, you won't mention any of this to Ron will you" Harry asked, before she could enter the room

"Of course not, it's none of his business what you and Ginny get up to. Besides he does tend to over react to things" Hermione said with a shrug

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said with a smile

"Well I'd better get some sleep, you could have told me Ron snored so much" Hermione yawned.

"And where would the fun be in that" Harry smirked

Hermione rolled her eyes before entering Ginny's room. Harry chuckled slightly before moving on the bathroom for his shower.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry stepped out of the shower, nervous bubbles erupting in his stomach, the full extent of what he was actually going to do today, finally taking it's toll on the teenager, he was exhausted maybe he could have done with more sleep last night, Harry allowed himself a smirk, before heading out of the bathroom fully clothed. If someone had told him 5 years ago that he would feel all of these things about Ginny Weasley he would have called them mad, but now he couldn't imagine his life without her, seeing her smile every morning, hearing her amazing laugh.

Harry walked through the house into the kitchen, he knew that Mrs Weasley would be up soon (if not already) to make breakfast, Harry walked into the kitchen not really looking where he was going. He hear a hiss shortly before he felt razor like claws dig into his ankle

"Jesus Crookshanks" Harry yelled, grabbing his ankle as the cat strolled off giving him a dirty look "You wake me up every bloody morning at 6 and I'm the evil one because I accidentally stood on your tail" Harry said after the cat, he knew it wasn't exactly normal the stand there talking to a cat, but there was something about this cat, it seemed to know everything that was going on.

"He really has taken a liking to those chickens, hasn't he" Mr Weasley said appearing from out of the living room, making Harry jump.

"Mr Wealsey, sorry I didn't realize you were here" Harry said  
"It's quite alright Harry" Mr Weasley said sitting down at the table, Harry did the same "Mrs Weasley's snoring was rather bad last night, I thought it was a little more restful if I stayed in the sun lounge"

"Mrs Wealey snores" Harry smirked, at least he knew where Ron got it from now.

"Oh yes" Mr Weasley yawned "Although she'll never admit it"

"Sounds familiar" Harry smiled, he had been tell Ron for almost six years that he snored and Ron still flat out refused to believe that he did.

"Well I know why I'm up what about you, what's the matter Harry" Mr Weasley said looking a the teenager in front of him, it was still hard to believe sometimes that he was still a 16 year old boy, he seen and experienced more things in the past 6 years than most people experienced in a life time.

"I just couldn't sleep that's all" Harry shrugged "I gave up in the end"

"Feeling a little nervous I take it" Mr Weasley asked

"A little yeah" Harry said with a shrug, he was more than a little nervous, the knots in his stomach tightening just thinking about the fact in a few short hours he would be leaving The Burrow, to visit the only place other than Hogwarts that he had ever called home.

"It's ok to be nervous, son" Mr Weasley said, clasping Harry's shoulder "This is a big thing to go through, I remember the first time I had to go back to my parents house after they had past away, it was very hard, but I had had my whole life to get to know them you did not"

"When did your…you know" Harry asked

"Oh a few years ago now, they got to meet all of the children, which is the main thing" Mr Weasley smiled fondly

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing in going back" This was the thing that had really been plaguing Harry, no matter what he did he would end up hurting someone, if he went then he was leaving Ginny, he knew that she would worry about him no matter how much she said she wouldn't and then there was Mrs Weasley, who seemed terrified that this was the last time that she was ever she the boy again. But if he stayed he would always be wondering what his life might have been like, what his parents had really been like.

"Someone once told me that if you don't know where you've come from, then how are you going to knew where you're heading, I think that it's time for you to find out where you came from son" Mr Weasley said with a smile, Harry merely nodded thinking about what Mr Weasley had just said, Harry knew that he was right, after all he knew that he would never rest until all his questions about his past had been answered, the only way to get these answers was to go to Godric's Hollow.

"Arthur dear who are you talking to" Mrs Wealsey said coming into the kitchen, looking around the room, seeing Harry.

"Oh Harry dear I didn't see you there" Mrs Wealsey smiled, before turning to her husband "You should have woke me, there's breakfast to be made" Mrs Wealsey said to her husband before rushing over to the stove and beginning to clatter pots and pans, Mr Wealsey rolled his eyes at Harry, who smirked.

"I wonder if our guests are staying for breakfast" Mrs Weasley said in a very Aunt Petunia way, pursuing her lips together.

"Now Molly, their grown men, they can do as they please" Mr Wealsey said calming, aware of the fact that his wife was getting a little agitated.

"I know Arthur, but honestly" Mrs Wealsey said braking an egg very forcefully into a frying pan.

"Harry, would you mind going up and getting the boys up for breakfast" Mr Weasley said, Harry nodded in agreement, thankful for an reason to get out of the kitchen, Harry left the kitchen and was half way upstairs when he hear Mrs Wealsey's calls

"Tell them if their not up in 2 minutes I'm coming to get them myself" Harry smirked reminding himself never to get on the wrong side of Mrs Weasley.

"Those son's of yours are going to be the death of me" Mrs Wealsey said to her husband with a sigh.

"Oh so they are my son's now" Mr Weasley joked.

"Yes" Mrs Wealsey said firmly, adding sausages to a pan. "How's he doing" she asked, Mr Weasley understood that his wife was of course talking about Harry.

"Coping I think" Mr Weasley said to his wife.

"I have a really bad feeling about this Arthur" Mrs Wealsey said shaking her head.

"I'm sure everything will be ok" Mr Weasley said pulling his wife into a hug.

"God I hope so" Mrs Weasley thought to herself, taking comfort in her husband arms.

Harry made his way upstairs, now who was he going to interrupt first, reaching on the first door on the landing, seeing the name Charlie written on the door, Harry allowed himself a secrete smile, after all the time that he had interrupted himself and Ginny it was time for pay back. Knocking on the door Harry waited, hearing shuffling and whispers coming from behind the door, Harry smirked, finally the door opened, revealing a barely clad Charlie.

"Harry" Charlie said a little surprised to see Harry was his door "What can I do for you mate" Charlie asked, closing the door slightly behind him so that he could not see in the room, however being a skilful seeker Harry saw a lot of things that most people did not, he saw a flash of blonde hair move quickly out of sight.

"Breakfast's ready" Harry smiled "I'm um…not sure that your Mum wants any visitors there"

"Oh right cheers for the heads up mate" Charlie said clapping Harry on the shoulder

"No problem" Harry smirked starting to head down the hallway to the next room.

"Hey Harry wait up" Charlie called after him, Harry turned around facing Charlie "I was wondering if you could help me with something"

"Um…yeah" Harry asked confused "What up Charlie"

"You wouldn't happen to knew her name is would you" Charlie said in little more than a whisper, nodding towards the door behind him.

Harry tried not to laugh.

"Sorry mate, never managed to catch it" Harry smirked

"Yeah me neither" Charlie said looking back at the door

"Well she came with some of Fleur's friends so she has to be one them" Harry said knowingly

"Great, I'm going to be shit with Bill, oh well thanks anyway mate, see you later" with that Charlie disappeared into room, Harry laughed to himself walking along the hallway.

"I've got to go" Angelina said from her seated position on top of Fred Weasley, pulling her dress over her head.

"No you don't" Fred said attempting to sit up and kiss her once more, she pushed him back on the bed, she had been about to leave 2 hours ago when he had kissed her again she had almost made it the entire way to the door before he had dragged her back to bed.

"Yes I do" she said firmly with a smile "I've got to make sure that Katie got back to the flat o.k."

"So Floo her and then come back to bed" Fred smirked, running his hand up her smooth legs that was situated at either side of his waist.

"We can't" Angelina smiled, pulling Fred's hand away from her leg, it felt amazing to have Fred under neither once again, she had been out with other men before and after Fred, but he had always been the best, as far as she was concerned he was the only one.

"That's not what you said the four times last night, not to mention the twice this morning" Fred said with a smile

"Cocky aren't we" Angelina said with a smile, kissing Fred fiercely on the mouth, just as Fred was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away, moving off of him.

"Hey" Fred called after her from the bed, as she was checking her hair in the mirror 'Lovely dear' the mirror said to her.

"I told you I had to go" Angelina said with a smile "So you going to show me out then or what"

"I suppose so" Fred said getting up out of the bed, making his way towards Angelina, who was stood near the door to the room, Fred took her hand, opening the door, Angelina walked out a head of him.

"So you going to Floo me this time" Angelina teased.

"I might do" Fred said with a cheeky grin, rubbing Angelina's arms

"I which case I might just let you…" At this point Angelina whispered something in Fred's ear that he really seemed to enjoy hearing, this is where Harry found the couple, clearing his throat loudly, the pair looked around, seeing Harry stood behind them.

"Hey" Harry smirked

"Hi Harry" Angelina said turning away from Fred "So how's being Quidditch Capitan treating you" Angelina asked "been missing from any games yet"

"Only one" Harry smiled.

"Thought so" Angelina said with a smile, before turning back to Fred "Well I had better go make sure that Katie got back home ok" Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What's up with you" Fred asked as Harry started to laugh

"You guys seriously don't know" Harry asked

"Know what" Angelina said, looking between Harry and Fred and then back again, what was going on.

"Lets just say that Katie didn't quite make it home last night" Harry said with a smirk

"What are you serious, is she ok" Angelina asked concerned about her friend.

"I'd say so" Harry smiled "You two had been come with me" Harry said moving off down the hall again, Fred and Angelina giving each other a concerned look before following Harry.

George Weasley rolled on to his back, stretching out his arms, his arm hitting something solid

"Ouch" a female voice said next to him, turning around George saw the face of Katie Bell, who was busy rubbing her head, where George's arm had made contact with her head.

"Jesus I'm sorry I forgot you where here" George said sheepishly, they had been busy kissing and 'exploring' each other until the early hours of the morning, before they had drifted of in a peaceful sleep, the trouble was the night had been so amazing that George had thought that it had all been a dream, after all he had a lot of similar dreams about Katie when he had been at school.

"Don't worry about it, I was dreaming that you were Harry anyway" Katie smiled joking.

"I didn't mean it come out like that" George smirked

"Oh yeah me either" Katie said pretending that she was only saying that because George was saying it, the truth was she felt stupid for not realising how great George was before, she smiled remembering the first year that the Gryffindor had won the quittiditch cup, when George had yelled out his undying love for her, she had thought that it was the butterbeer, she wondered if it was true.

"So" Katie said sitting up on the bed "any reason why there so many cauldrons in this room" Katie said looking around, many had been knocked over in the heated frenzy that was last night

"Oh it's my brothers room, the Prat took off, my mum wants to keep it just like he left it" George said with a grimace, Katie could tell that he wasn't very keen on this brother of his, she had meet Percy at Hogwarts, he was an o.k. sort of guy a little too much into the rules for her liking though.

"So is he a potion master or something" Katie asked.

"Yeah right" George smirked "No he was doing something to do with cauldron thickness for the Ministry or something" George said with a shrug.

"Well that sounds…" Katie said, trying to think about what to say, to be honest it sounded like the stupidest thing in the world, but she didn't want to be mean

"Boring" George said, finding the word that Katie had been really wanting to say.

"Well yeah" she said with a smile, George laughing along with her, leaning back on the bed.

"So you don't think that he'll mind us being in here" Katie said lying back on the bed also, secretly hoping that George would take the hint that she wanted him to kiss her.

"I think that this is about the most action that this room will have never seen" George said turning on to his side looking at Katie.

"Oh he's not that bad" Katie said trying to be friendly, although she had to admit that George was probably right.

"You've meet Percy right" George laughed, slowly snaking an arm around her waist

"O.k. so you might be on to something there" Katie smirked.

George smiled down at her, man what a smile Katie thought to herself, his lips were red and swallow from being attached to hers most of the night, not that hers was any different, man the were the most wonderus lips that she had ever had on her body, Katie could feel a heat traveling up her body, how she wanted those lips on hers again, grabbing the back of George's head she pulled him into her, his mouth coming down heavily on hers.

George rolled over so that he had her pinned underneath him, now this was the way to wake up in a morning, with a beautiful woman writhing under you, George hand slowly crept up Katie's leg, her hand still gripping tightly at his neck, she moaned feeling his hand close to her most sensitive of place. George was about to slide his hand into her underwear when Katie muttered something underneath him, it did not register at first until she repeated herself

"Harry" she said breathlessly, torn between the pleasure of being touched by George and the fact that she could feel that Harry was getting extremely close to the room.

George pulled away from her very quickly, looking down at her

"What did you just call me" He said outraged, no way could she be serious, that she really been dreaming that he was Harry.

"I didn't mean you, it's just Harry he's coming I can feel it" Katie said, how could George seriously think that she had wanted him to be Harry, Harry was cool and everything but he was Harry that would be gross.

"You can seriously feel things like that, takes the surprise out of things hu" George joked slightly relived that she wasn't wishing him away.

"EWW, George that it gross" Katie said pulling a face "I meant that he's coming here, now to the room"

"Oh right, shit" George said rolling off Katie, who smiled sitting up in the bed, straightening out her clothing

"Maybe next time" she smiled

"Oh defiantly" George said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Right at that second there was a knock on the door, 'Shit' Katie thought to herself maybe she should have mentioned Harry fore coming a little sooner, but George was so damn good at what he was doing she just could bring herself to do it.

"Saw that coming" Katie smirked looking over at George with a smile "Well I guess it's time to face the music" George said, taking hold of Katie's hand, man he could wait to tell Fred what had been going on, that was if he could ever get him detected from Angelina.

"What the hell of we doing here" Fred asked Harry, seeing that they had come to a halt outside Percy's old room.

"I want to show you something" Harry smirked, knocking on the door again.

"Listen Harry I've got to go, so either tell me what's this has to do with Katie or let me leave" Angelina said with her trademark fierceness that had never failed to intimidate Harry, however this time it was different because he didn't have to say another word, the door opened revealing a tightly locked lipped George and Katie.

"Katie" Angelina said shocked, Katie torn her mouth away from that of George's, she wasn't expecting her to be there, she had only thought that it was Harry at the door, they had open the door kissing as a joke, George having told her just how many time's he had walked in on Harry and Ginny kissing in the past few weeks, but she hadn't felt Angelina's or Fred present there, although when she had felt Harry coming to the door, she had been the slightest bit detracting.

"Angelina, what are you doing here" Katie asked her friend in shock.

"I could ask you the same thing" Angelina said, looking between her best friend and George Weasley. Fred was busy throwing his brother a knocking smile, them communicating in there strange twin way, telling each other that they would tell them what had been going on later on.

"Yeah well me and George were just getting to know each other that's all" Katie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really" Angelina said knowingly, she knew her best friend too well plus she always had a little give away, her eyes "Then why are your eye purple"

"Seriously" Katie said firmly, god she hated when they did this to her, she wasn't the only person that failed not to let her emotions show, she could read other people clearly, but if they knew her well enough they could read her emotions just as well, her eye's gave her away, the tended to change colour when she felt strongly about something, today it was purple a colour that she usually shown after she had felt a great deal of lust and passion, after the night she had shared with George, she felt more than sure that her eyes would be purple for at least a week.

"Yep" Angelina said with a smile "now I forget, is it your parents or mine for lunch today" Angelina and Katie's parents had only let the pair to them move to London, with the condition that they came to visit them every other Sunday, today it was their turn to visit Katie's parents.

"Shit, I can't let my mum see me like this she'll go mental" Katie said to her friend before turning back to George "As will yours by the way, if you don't get down to breakfast soon"

"You can feel all that but you couldn't tell Harry wasn't alone" George said teasing, he didn't care who knew, he had been wanting something like this to happen, since the first moment he had seen her step on the Quidditch in her tight fitting uniform, Harry decided that it was best to stay on the sideline of this conversation, he knew the second he open his mouth to say something that the laugh he had been suppressing for so long would come spilling out.

"Yeah well I got distracted" Katie said pretending to be mad the fact was that she had never been more pleased to be distracted in her life.

"I'll bet" A voice sleepily voice said from behind them.

Turning around Harry saw the tired yet happy face of Ginny Weasley, Harry felt his heart give a huge jump when he saw that she was wearing nothing more than his old Quidditch t-shirt, he had wondered where that had got to now he knew he couldn't care in the slightest, all he could thinking about was those legs and how great they had felt wrapped around him. Ginny could feel Harry's eyes all over her body, Ginny smiled at him, knocking fully well that his mind was on the exact same thing hers was on, their night together.

"What the hell are you wearing" Fred said slightly outraged at his little sister attire, pulling Ginny away from her thoughts

"A damn sight more than you lot did last night by the looks of things" Ginny smirked "Besides I'm wearing shorts under it look" Ginny said lifting up the t-shirt a little, revealing the smallest pair of shorts Harry had seen in his life, he wondered if they had time to do "Things" once or twice more before he left, Harry shock the thought out of his head he knew they couldn't. Ginny smiled to herself as well, at least she had given Harry even more of a reason to come home because she defiantly wanted to do that again.

"O.k., o.k. put it down" George said shielding his eyes from the sight of his little sister exposing her legs.

"I bet that wasn't what you were saying last night" Angelina said laughing along with Ginny.

"Hey" Katie said play punching her friend on the arm.

"YOU LOT HAD BETTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" the Booming voice of Mrs Weasley flowing up the stairs.

"I think that we had better go" Katie said looking at Angelina.

"I'd have been out of a long here time ago if it wasn't for some people" Angelina said smiling and leaning against Fred's body, Fred smiled back pulling Angelina into his body.

"Ok this is so gross" Ginny said, watching the scene between Angelina and Fred, it was so strange seeing Fred being like this with anyone, she had always known that Fred had had deep feelings for Angelina but she never thought that he would actually admit to it.

"I'm going to wake Ron up" Ginny said throwing Harry a look.

"Yeah me too" Harry said following Ginny away from the others.

"Hey put some clothes on" George yelled after his sister, who just shrugged his suggestion away and kept walking, Harry close on her tail.

"Come on we had better get going Ang or my Mother will go metal, speaking of which you lot should seriously get a move on" Katie said looking at George.

"Yeah well here's the problem, you can't get out of the without going past our mother" Fred said looking at George, he knew that his mother was likely to crazy with them as soon as the girls left.

"So" Angelina shrugged "I think that it's about time that I met your mother don't you" Angelina said firmly

"Are you serious" Fred asked, he loved Angelina and of course he wanted her to meet his family, but she had never seemed like the meet the family type of girl.

"Why shouldn't I be, I mean we are together right or was I just a shag to you" Angelina said turning on Fred, she should have known that he would be like this, she thought that he had meant all that stuff he said last night about being serious about each other this time, about being committed to each other, she thought that he felt the same was about her that she did for him. She understood that Fred's family meant a lot to him, she just wanted to be a part of that.

"Come on lets go" Katie said to George, she knew that Fred and Angelina would be at it for a while, she needed to get home, straighten herself out a bit before she had to go and see her parents.

"Sorry mate you're on your own" George smiled at his twin brother, before walking down stairs with Katie

"You almost forget what they used to be like don't you" Katie with a smile, feeling George link hand with hers, she thought maybe it was meant to be just one of those one night things but she knew now that she wanted to get to know George more.

"Finally" Mrs Weasley said hearing foot steps on the stairs, knowing that that finally one of her children where rearing their ugly heads, turning around she saw George shortly followed by a young blonde haired beauty, she saw her son's hand resting on that of the girls, Mrs Weasley couldn't help but smile.

"Hello there dear" Mrs Weasley said smiling at Katie, before turning to her son "It's about time you got up, the breakfasts been really ages, I've already had to use two warming charms on it, you want to be grateful that Ron's not up yet or there might have not been any left for you"

"Yeah right you always make too much, this is Katie by the way, she's a friend of Angelina's" George said to his parents, he wasn't quite sure that was happening but he wasn't get yelled at so at least that was something

"Nice to meet to Katie, I'm Arthur and this is my wife Molly" Mr Weasley said with a smile, his wife giving him a knowing look, Mrs Weasley knew by just looking at her son that he was some what smitten with this new woman in his life.

"It's nice to meet you" Katie smiled, wow she had fully expected the cold shoulder treatment from George's parents but they were so nice.

"Well can I tempt you into any breakfast Katie" Mrs Weasley said putting a plate of eggs in front of her husband.

"That's very kind of you but I should really be going, my parents will be wondering where I am" Katie said with a smile

"Oh do you still live with your parents" Mrs Weasley asked trying to learn more about this young woman that her son was so interested in.

"No, I actually share a flat with Angelina in London, I just promised my Parents that I would visit them every other Sunday" Katie said blushing slightly, it was strange being just stood there talking to George parents when both set of people were fully aware that she had been corrupting their son all night.

"Aw, aren't you sweet, I wish my boys would come and visit me a little more often" Mrs Weasley said looking at George, who rolled his eyes at his mother.

"I'd come more often if you would agree to go back to washing my socks for me"

"Fat Chance" Mrs Weasley smirked

"It was nice to meet you all but I should really be going" Katie said with a smile

"It was nice to see too Katie, you'll have to come around to dinner one night" Mrs Weasley smiled

"I'll see Katie out" George said leading Katie towards the back door.

Once outside George pulled the door closed behind him.

"Sorry about that" George said rolling his eyes

"No I like them, your mum is so sweet" Katie said with a smile

"I'll take your word for that" George smirked "So listen what are you up to next Thursday" George asked Katie, he knew that he wanted this to be more that a one night thing and he was secretly hoping that Katie wanted it to be that way too.

"Um…Coming to visit you in the shop" Katie said with a smile, taking hold of George's hands, bobbing up and down on her feet

"Sounds like a plan" George smiled, kissing her firmly yet genially on the mouth, then the couple pulled a part

"You had better go, I wanted what to be the reason that your parents are worrying"

"So I'll see you on Thursday" Katie said with a smile slowly walking away from George.

"Count on it" George yelled after her, with one last smile, Katie disappeared.

"So last night was…" Harry tried to say to Ginny as they made their way up to Ron's room the problem was he couldn't really think of the words to describe just how amazing the night before had been.

"Yeah it was" Ginny said with a cheeky smile, looking up at her boyfriend, she knew that she should be scared, he was leaving her, going off on a mission that might get him killed, yet there was something about what they had shared that night, a hope that it had given her that he would return home to her.

"You're amazing you know that" Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist and pulling her into him, Ginny giggled as she felt Harry start to nibble at her earlobe

"You're not too bad yourself" Ginny smiled, turning around and kissing Harry firmly on the lips, Harry slowly pushed Ginny back so that she was trapped between himself and the wall, Ginny smiled letting him take control over her body, images on the events of last night flooding back to her mind, how she wanted him over and over again, yet she knew they couldn't he had to go soon, plus her body was still exhausted from the assault he had inflicted upon her nervous system.

"Do you think your Mum will miss us for breakfast" Harry asked, a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Yes" Ginny said firmly, although she did smile "Besides I am knackered"

"You're knackered, sleepyhead" Harry smirked, playing with Ginny's hair, Ginny relaxed into Harry's hand.

"What time are you leaving" Ginny asked after a while, looking down at the ground, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Once Lupin arrives" Harry said continuing to play with Ginny's hair

"And when's that"

"Soon I guess" Harry said, with a sigh looking into the face of the woman that he loves, it was there standing with Ginny in his arms, he complete forgot about everything that Mr Weasley had said to him that morning, the only thing wanted more than anything at that very moment was to stay in her arms.

"Having second thoughts" Ginny asked looking up into Harry's eyes, seeing the inner tremor that they held.

"And third and fourth" Harry said nervously

"Well if it helps I think that your doing the right thing" Ginny said "I know that it hurts that you know so little about your parents, I never want you hurt" Ginny said silent tears flowing down her face.

"Come here" Harry said scooping up Ginny into his arms, he lifted her up embracing her tightly, it meant so much more with Ginny's blessing, he really was lucky to have her, Ginny hung on tightly to Harry, she knew how much this trip meant to him, all she wanted was for him to be happy, if this made him happy then she would just that to cope with him being away from her for a few days.

"Jesus can't you two lay off it for 2 minute" Ron said coming down the stairs from his attic bedroom.

"Well mate what can I say, she just can't keep her hands to herself" Harry said to his best friend, jokingly he knew that Ron was overprotective over Ginny, not that Harry could blame him for a second after all he was finding himself feeling just as overprotective.

Ron rolled his eyes "yeah well I don't want to see it, I can soon take my blessing back"

"Oh yeah, you can talk" Ginny said hear hands on her hips "I'm guessing that you were sucking your own chest all night" Ginny said looking at her brother's bare chest, seeing that there was a big love bite on it.

"Shit" Ron said looking down at his chest, he and Hermione had gotten a little carried away last night taking advertence of the fact that Harry wasn't in the room, come to think of it where was Harry.

"Cast a covering charm or something, I can't go downstairs like this" Ron said to Harry

"I can't do magic yet remember" Harry said trying not to laugh, he knew how to do a covering charm, he had tried to use it a million times in his life to cover up his scar, however it never worked, he figured it was something to do with it being a curse scar. Harry smiled it was slightly disgusting thinking about Hermione cause should a mess on his best friends chest, however the humor of the moment certainly made up for that.

"Since when has that stopped you" Ron pleaded

"I can't seriously, especially now" Harry said looking at his friend firmly "besides why can't you do it yourself"

"Because I don't know the incantation for it that's why" Ron said back firmly "ok then just tell me to words for it then and I'll do it myself"

"It's…" but before Harry could tell him, Ginny put her hand over Harry's stopping him from telling Ron what it was

"Oh no you don't" she said to Harry, before turning to Ron "You can have the incantation, when you stop giving Harry a hard time for going out with me"

"I've not been giving you a hard time have I mate" Ron said looking for support from his best friend, Harry tried to say 'not really' however Ginny still hand her hand over his mouth

"I know you have you, so until you lay off neither of us are going to tell you what it is, your going to have to get Hermione to do it, or tell her to keep her lips to herself" Ginny said firmly removing her hand from Harry's mouth and grabbing his hand, making there way down to breakfast, Ron close on their tail determined that he was going to get the answer out of his sister.

"Come on Ginny" Ron whined

"No" Ginny said firmly

"I'll do all your chores around the house for a week" Ron said trying to bargain with his sister

"And then I'll get the blame for them all being done wrong, no thanks" Ginny smirked

"I'll tell Harry what you keep under your bed" Ron said cockily

"You wouldn't dare" Ginny said giving her brother an evil look, Ron like any other Weasley man found his look more terrifying than anything else in the world, he became very quite all off a sudden "Thought not" Ginny said smugly, turning back around and continuing to make her way down to breakfast, Ron still fast on her tail. Still trying to convince his sister otherwise.

"Come on Ginny" Ron whined entering the kitchen behind his sister and her boyfriend.

"No" Ginny said firmly again

"Harry" Ron pleaded with his friend only more

"I'm sorry mate but I'm not allowed" Harry said looking at Ginny "What _do_ you keep under your bed" Harry asked intrigued

"Nice to see who wears the trousers in your relationship" Ron said smirking at his best friend

"Nothing for you to worry about" Ginny smiled flirtingly at Harry before addressing her brothers comment "It's nice to see who wears the shirts in yours"

Harry smirked, trying not to laugh, he would normally feel sorry for Ron however he did feel like maybe he did deserve all the treatment he was getting, after all the threats he had been giving Harry over the past couple of weeks.

"Oh good your all here" Mrs Weasly said turning from the kitchen stove, seeing that Fred and Angelina had just walked into the kitchen behind Ron "It's about time Remus will be here soon and I want us to have breakfast together as a family before Harry as to go" Mrs Weasely said smiling over at Harry. Angelina stood nervously in the doorway of the Weasley kitchen, o.k. so maybe she shouldn't have demanded that she met his family today, there was a lot of stuff going on the moment.

"Umm…I think I'm going to go" Angelina said making her way towards the door.

"Now Dear don't be silly" Mrs Weasley said, coming around the back of Angelina and guiding her toward the a spare seat next to Fred "there's plenty to go around" Mrs Weasly said sweetly, this was the first time she had met one of Fred's girlfriends, she knew that it most be serious between them, she had of course meet Angelina through the Order, as well as seeing her around Hogwarts when she had been up there during Harry's 4th year at Howarts, "Now would you like some eggs"

"Please" Angelina said nervously, Mrs Weasly's piled a sizable portion of eggs on to the plate in front of the young black girl, Angelina smiled at the woman sweetly, feeling Fred's hand grip that of her own.

The table stayed silent, not sure weather or not Mrs Weasley had gone soft in her old age or weather she had gone temporally insane, all they knew was normally Mrs Wealsey was the traditional wife and mother, she never believed in having relations before marriage, so to have Angelina stay for breakfast was a little abnormal to say the least.

"So Charlie, Nicole not joining us for breakfast" Hermione said with a smile

"Nicole yes that's it" Charlie said enthusiastic, he knew it started with an N "I mean umm…no she had to get to work"

"Oh really what does she do" his mother asked him

"Umm…" Charlie said trying to think of something "I'm not really sure you know the language barrier made things hard to understand" Charlie said

"Yeah I know what you mean, London accents can be hard to understand" Ginny said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Oh yeah she must have forgot to mention that she works at the bank with Fleur and Bill, have done for years, since she left school, it's not too far from where she grow up in Muggle London" Ginny said with an evil grin on her face, she loved her brother, in fact she was very close to him, but he was a player he needed to get his come up pence.

"Oh please Charlie, tell me that you actually had a conversation with the girl" Mrs Weasley said putting a plate of food down in front of her son

"Of course he didn't" Ginny said knowingly, all the girls around the table gave Charlie an evil look, all the men keep their heads down, knowing that if the woman around the table thought that they in anyway approved of what he had done, they would be in dyer danger.

The table became silent once more, before George finally spoke up

"So" George said looking around the room, trying to think of something to say to kill the tension in the room. "Ron what the hell is going on with your chest man" Ron's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his chest, his face blushing furiously, Hermione who was sat in the chair next to him was slowly sliding down her chair. Harry tried not to laugh out hysterically

"It's nothing" Ron said madly "Just leave it will you" George shrugged and became silent again, everyone carrying on with their breakfast

"I mean it seems obvious to me that our ikkle Ronkins has got his first love bite, now the question is who dun it" George said looking at his little brother again.

"Dunn dunn dunn" Fred said joining in his brother's teasing, Harry tried to concentrate on his eggs, stopping himself for laughing

"Boys leave Ron alone" Mrs Weasley said, a hidden smile playing on her lips, she knew that her youngest son had also found the love of his life with Hermione, it was about time that they made it official

"I'm thinking it could well be the hover again" George said to Fred

"Hey I never did that" Ron said looking around the room to make sure everyone understood that, especially Hermione. Harry and Ginny where now in fits of silent laughter.

"That's true I guess" Fred said "So as I see it there could only be two real suspect for this crime"

"Harry or Hermione" George said finishing his brothers sentence "And since Harry was attached to our dear sister all night I'm starting to think it is the later of the two" George said looking at Hermione who was sat next to him, Hermione rolled her eyes before sitting up in her chair.

"Yes, fine me and Ron are a couple so what's it matter to you" Hermione said contently taking hold of Ron's hand

"Oh it matters, it mean's my dear" George said Happily "That I'm 10 Gallons up" George said holding his hand out to Charlie "come on Bro, cough it up" Charlie handed George a fall purse full of money

"George Wealsey, you have not been Gambling on your brother's love life" Mrs Weasley said sternly

"Of course not" George said acting as though he was offended.

"It's not a gamble if you know your going to win" Fred said with a smile, taking half the money from George they had been working it together.

"So dear brother" George said talking to Charlie "What do you fancy loseing your money to next"

"It's never going to happen" Charlie said determined to win his money back

"I tell you what double or nothing, if you can tell me what Ginny keeps under her bed" George said with an evil glint, hearing that Harry nearly chocked on his eggs

"shut it you" Ginny said throwing her toast across the table hit George squarely in the head.

"Are they always like this" Angelina asked Mr Weasley, who was sat at the other side of her, looking around the table, Harry was pleading with Ginny to tell him what was under her bed, while she was busy throwing stuff at Fred and George for bringing it up again, Hermione and Ron were busy trying to dodge bits of toast that were flying in every direction. Mrs Weasely was trying to get them all to settle down, while Charlie was laughing hysterically. Mr Weasley smiled looking around at the family, he had come from a family where he was the only child, Molly wanted a big family and that was what they got, it had been hard work but it was times like that one, looking around at his children he knew that it had all been worth it, his only wish was that Percy had turned up to his brothers wedding. Everywhere Arthur Weasley looked his family seemed to be getting bigger, first Harry and Hermione, then the Order, then Fleur and now Angelina.

"Oh Yes" Mr Weasley said smiling broadly "So tell me Angelina, is my family crazy enough for you"

Angelina looked around the table once more, watching there mad antics once more

"I'd say so" Angelina said with a smile, giving Fred a peck on the cheek, before have to duck, as a piece of toast came flying in her direction.

"Now Ginnivera Wealsey that's not very lady like" Mrs Weasley said firmly, Ginny had obviously been the one who had thrown the toast, getting annoyed by her brother's and Harry content pestering.

"Not to worry mother neither is the thing that she keeps under here bed" George said with a smirk, however before he knew it Ginny had particularly thrown herself across the table and rammed a full apple into her brother's mouth to shut him up.

The whole table went silent again, shocked at what had just happened, that was it Harry was done, there was absolutely no way that he could stop himself from laughing now, he started to snigger with laughter and before he knew it the whole table was in uproar, other than George of course who was still trying to pull the apple from out of his mouth.

There was a knock on the door and everyone became quite once more, they knew that there was only one person that it could be at this time in the morning, Lupin. Harry felt Ginny's hand clasp firmly around his own, his heart beggaining to beat fast, they all knew that soon Harry would be leaving, they knew that no matter how many Death Eater's they took out that they knew in the end it was going to be his job to finish it, the young man sat with them around the table was the hope for the wizarding world, it was up to Harry to find his way throw this war and win.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

All the Weasley family gathered outside The Burrow to say there farewells to the young Wizard Harry Potter, the mood was not that of happy joyus fun that it had been a breakfast, there was a tension to the air, a fear that this would be there last encounter with the young wizard. Ginny Weasley hung on tightly to her boyfriend, her arm around his waist, his arm draped over her shoulder, he was concentrating hard on what his former professor Remus Lupin was saying to him.

"Some of the order will be positioned around the village, we will Appearate into the outskirts of the village and then go on foot from there, it is the safest way not to arouse suspicion" Lupin said to Harry, who nodded along, he was becoming more nervous with every second that went by

"I can Apperate but I don't have my license yet" Harry said clearing his throat

"I know that, that's why I think it's better if you come along with me, I don't think it's worth the risk of the ministry finding out especially under the current circumstances" Lupin said as though he had given the matter a great deal of though, the truth was he was feeling as nervous about the trip as Harry was, he had not been back to Godric Hollow since he had lost two of his best friends there the night Voldmorte had come calling.

"We should get going soon Harry, I've already had word that everyone is in position" Lupin said quietly, looking down at Ginny by Harry's side.

"Yeah your right" Harry said tearing himself any from his girlfriend.

"Well I guess I'll see you all in a few days then" Harry said to the Weasely and Hermione, shifting uncomfortable from one foot to the other, not sure what else to say, however luckily for him he did have to say anything because at that moment Mrs Weasley threw her arms around Harry hugging him tightly, she started to cry.

"I'll be ok honestly Mrs Wealsey" Harry said trying to comfort the woman, while looking around his friends around him for help.

"Now come along Molly" Mr Weasley said firmly steering his wife away from the young man, Harry was grateful to see that Molly Weasley had let go off him and was now clinging to her husband

"Well see you in a few days son" Mr Wealsey said smiling at Harry, his arms wrapped around his wife, Harry smiled at the man gratefully, moving down the line of people, Fred and George were next.

"Hope you don't mind if we don't hug you mate, only you know people might talk" Fred said with a cheeky grin

"Well if you won't I will" Angelina said from her position next to Fred, she put her arms gingerly around Harry.

"Take care of yourself" Angelina said hugging Harry

"You too" Harry said hugging her back

"Hey watch it you two people will start to talk" George said joking around

"Hey we're not all like you and Katie you know" Angelina said with a smirk

"Hey" George said looking down the line to make sure his mother hadn't heard that.

Harry smiled, leave it to Fred and George for the comic relief. Charlie wrung his hand tightly, told him that he wished him the best and would see him when he got back. Next it was time for Harry to say goodbye to his two best friends Ron and Hermione, it was strange setting out for an adventure without them, however this was something that he needed to do for himself.

"We could still come with you" Hermione said tears coming down her cheek "All you have to do is say"

"I know Hermione" Harry said with a smile "But this is something I have to do on my own" he knew that Hermione would understand

"Don't do anything stupid" Hermione said hugging Harry, who hugged her back

"I won't, Ron does all the stupid stuff remember" Harry said letting go of Hermione, who Ron instinctively pulled in to his chest, Harry smirked looking at the pair of them, stood there in front of The Burrow, it was like he was looking into his best friends future.

"Take care of each other ok" Harry said slapping Ron on the back.

"Yeah you too, I'm sure you can teach old Lupin a thing or two about defense" Ron said with a smirk

"Oh defiantly" Harry smiled

"I'll see you soon mate" Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder

"That's the best I'm ever going to get out of you two isn't it" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"Yep" Ron and Harry said together.

That was it there was only one more person to say goodbye to and he knew that this would be harder than all the other combined, turning around her saw the tear stained face of Ginny Weasley, she had her arms wrapped around herself, she understood why he had to go, she even agreed with it but that still didn't make it any easy to say goodbye.

"Make sure you take care of them for me o.k." Harry said standing in front of Ginny, looking down into the face of the woman that he loved, he knew leaving her was going to be one of the hardest things he was ever going to have to do "Especially those two" Harry said jerking his head back towards his best friends "I given them 2 days before there at each other's throats"

"You really give them that long" Ginny smiled even though he heart was braking

"Take care of Hedwig for me too will you, she's a little mad at me, she does get that I can't take her with me" Harry said moving farther towards Ginny and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know the feeling" Ginny whispered, putting her arms around Harry's neck "I'll make sure that she doesn't kill Pig while you are gone"

"Thanks" Harry said looking into Ginny's eyes "Just so you know I'm not planning on breaking my promise to you"

"Good because I'm not either, I'll be here when you get back" Ginny said her emotions finally getting too much for her "I Love you"

"I Love you too" Harry said hugging her tightly, lifting her up, Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's hips, she wanted to cling on the him as tightly as possible, not wanting to ever let him go.

"Don't cry for me Gin" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, although he also had a lump in his own throat "I don't even want to be the person that makes you cry" this just made her hang on tighter.

The Weasley's and Hermione stood and watched the couple's embrace no longer was Mrs Wealsey complaining about her daughter being unladylike, she and everyone around her knew how important this time together was for the couple

"Harry" Lupin whispered going over to the couple "It's time to go"

"O.k. thanks" Harry whispered back, lowering Ginny back to the ground

"I'll be back in a few days ok" Harry said softly, whipping the tears from her face.

"I know you will" Ginny said touching Harry's hands

"Good then you can tell me what the hell is under that bed" Harry smirked

"Shut up and kiss me you" Ginny said with a smile, with one final lingering kiss the couple broke apart, Ginny went and stood over by her father who pulled her into a hug while Harry walked over to Lupin, taking hold of his arm.

"Are you ready for this" Lupin asked the young man next to him, Harry looked over at the closet thing he had ever had to a family

"As ready as I'll ever be" Harry said, the sensation of Appration taking over.

Harry opened his eyes he would never quite get used to the feeling of Appearition, the feeling like you were being squeezed through the very fabric of time, Harry had gotten used to the way it effected his body Appearating on his own but side along Appeartaion seemed to double the strange pulling, squeezing feeling that he had.

"Wotcha Harry" Tonks said putting her hand on Harry shoulder, coursing him to turn around in front of him stood around 20 members of the Order of the Phoenix there was only a few of the that Harry actually recognized, Tonks was there of course as was Moody and Kendey that Harry recognized from Tonks' office at the ministry.

"What took you so long Remus" Moody said shortly "We've been waiting for you a good 15 minutes now" Moody then went around to the back of Harry, Harry trying to follow his glance, but Moody was back in front of him within seconds "And what have I told you boy about keeping that wand of your in your back pocket, you lose a buttock that way" Moody said to Harry, everyone around them rolled their eyes skyward.

"I think Harry has a little more to think about than a stupid mate of your blowing of one of his arse cheeks" Tonks firmly in a way that reminded Harry so much of Sirius, Moody looked slightly put out by her little out burst "And seen as you've been complaining about how long we have been waiting don't you think that maybe it's time for us to get in position before the locals notice something is up"

No-one said anything they merely started shuffling away from the group and into the distance, Harry heard serval invisibility charms being cast.

"Right Harry lets get started shall we" Lupin said turning away from Tonks who he had saying goodbye to "You brought your invisibity cloak I hope"

"I did professor" Harry said pulling it out of his bag, he still carried it with him everywhere had done since he had made his promise to Dumbledore

"Good in which case I would like you to put it on now" Lupin said, Harry merely nodded before throwing his fathers old cloak around his body.

"Good" Lupin said looking into the space that Harry body had once taken up "Lets go then" Lupin said starting to walk, Harry close on his tail, they walked for what felt like an entirety down the towards the little green village they had to have been walking for 2 hours at least, the sun was hiding behind the clouds now the wind picking up slightly, Harry gave a shiver, wrapping his cloak more tightly around himself, Harry carried on walking hoping that with every footstep he was getting closer to his destination, there was so many questions running through Harry's head, whereabouts in the country where they, why had they been walking for so long with out coming across anyone but mostly why did they have to Appearate so far away from the village.

"You still with me back there Harry" Lupin said back to Harry

"Yeah I'm still here, Professor…"

"I am not longer your professor remember you can call me Remus if you like" Lupin added

"Oh ok Remus" Harry said it still felt so strange to call him that "How much long do we have to walk" Harry asked

"Quite a while yet I'm afraid but we should be there by sun set" Lupin said "Yes you see your parents lived quite like the Weasley do out of the village on there very own hill"

"But if they live out of the other side of the village why could we just Appearate into the village, I mean we've been walking for hours and we haven't come across anyone, the village has to be deserted doesn't it" Harry asked

"Actually there are still a few locals left" Lupin smiled "We're walking because they tend to get a little weary of strange suddenly popping in their village, for obvious reasons"

"So that's why I have to wear this cloak" Harry asked

"Partly that and partly for you own safety" Lupin

"But what about you Profess…I mean Remus, won't the villagers get a bit freaked about you turning up, I mean you've not been here since before it you know…happened" Harry said not wanting to say since his parents had died, after all it seemed more painful to think about somehow being there, walking on the same little dirt track that he father probably walked along all the time, even though the weather was strangely dark and rainy for the time of year Harry could tell somehow how truly beautiful the village most have been in the past, everything looked as though it had just been left to there own devisees.

"I have not been up to the house Harry, not since the night that it happened but I have been to the village, I come every year, on Halloween, the night that they died, the villagers remember me"

"You've been coming up here every year" Harry said hurt and angry, he had spent 11 years of his life knowing nothing about his parents, about how he was and all this time Lupin had been coming up here to visit their graveside, he had know Lupin for years why hadn't he mentioned this before, why hadn't he brought him there.

"I know it's difficult to understand Harry but Dumbledore would not allow anyone from the wizarding world to interfere with your life at your Aunts and Uncle, and then I met you and you seemed to working so hard to stop the Dementors, stop them from making you relive your parents deaths. I promised James and Lily that I would bring you back here if anything was to happen to them, they made me and Sirius swear that we would but only when you were ready"

Harry carried on walking, Lupin was right he had not been ready all those years ago but he was now, he needed to see everything, he needed to understand why Voldemort had really chosen to destroy his family rather than that of Neville Longbottoms. They continued in silence for another hour or so, before Lupin finally spoke up again.

"I think that we had better rest here a while" Lupin said slightly out of breath "We can get word to the others let them know how we are"

"Are you sure your not just getting to old for thing Moony" Harry smirked, he had called him Moony without even thinking about it.

"Old I might be Young Prongs Junior" Lupin smirk it was nice to have someone using his nickname again, Sirius had been the only one and he had been gone a while now "but I know better than to cross a woman like Tonks" Lupin smiled he couldn't remember a time when he had been as happy as he had been with her those past few mouths.

"Yeah she was a little scary back there" Harry smiled throwing himself down on the grass banking around him.

"What one person finds scary another person finds interesting" Lupin smirked, scribbling down a note and then screwing it up in his hand, with a tap of this wand, Lupin re-opened his hand the paper having disappeared, Harry smiled if he didn't know that it was real magic he would have thought that it was an old muggle trick.

"Tell me about it, you've met Ginny right" Harry said with a smile thinking about his girlfriend, he had only been away from her for a few short hours and he already missed her, he wondered what she was up to, he wondered how many people Mrs Weasley had roped into cleaning up.

Ginny Weasley slipped into the bathroom that morning, she could hear the protest of her brother's from downstairs that she had been allowed to be absent from the tidying up and chores that day, to be honest she did resent her brothers a little after all they usually got away with so much, she was constantly running around after them and helping her mother out with stuff around the house, on the other hand Ginny got the feeling that her brother's thought that stuff just magically happened (no pun intended). All she wanted today was been on her own for a while, but unfortunately her brother's seemed to have other ideas because at that moment there was a knock on the bathroom door

"What?!" Ginny yelled irritated

"Get out of there I need to use it" The voice of Charlie Weasley said floating through the door.

"Well I'm in here, so go pee somewhere else" Ginny yelled back, turning the tape on to the bath, the smell of warm water filling the air, she need to relax her body still aching from the night before, she was a little sore still, nothing that the help of a warm bath would not cure.

"Jesus Ginny he's been gone 10 minutes give me a break and let me bloody pee" Charlie said crossly, irritated by the way his sister was acting, after all this thing with Harry wasn't serious it would never last as far as he was concerned. Ginny went through boyfriends nearly was fast as he went through girlfriends, it was just teenage hormones pulsing through the pair of them that was telling them otherwise, telling them that they were in love, what Charlie didn't know was that Ginny couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else.

"You know absolutely nothing about how I'm feeling, so don't even try to understand" Ginny yelled back angrily, hot tears starting to roll down her face.

"Oh please Ginny" Charlie yelled back he really had to pee "your 16 years old, your both in it for one thing, so snog him senseless, shag his brains out, do what the hell you want just get the hell out of the bathroom"

That was it he had gone to far, he was talking like her and Harry were something seedy, yeah may be that had been what it had been like with Michael, Dean and the other's something to make her feel better, make her feel sexy and wanted. Make her feel like she was something more than just another Weasely, another freckly face amongst a sea of freckly faces, but with Harry it was different she had given herself to Harry that night knowing that it wasn't going to be like it had been with the others it was about love, the other's had been about a mutual using, she had the same kind of needs as everyone else, she knew that she had gotten a reputation around Hogwarts and you know what she didn't care, not really she had taken from the guys that she had been with what she needed and they had done the same. But with Harry it wasn't about taking it was about giving, he gave her love and strength and understanding, which was far more than anyone in her life had given her, but Charlie would never understand that how could he, not the way he treat woman, not the way that he was treating his little sister now, like she was nothing more than a slut. Ginny turned off the tape of the bath force fully, the hot tears on her cheeks disappearing, pure fury taking there place, there was absolutely no hope in hell that she was going to let him get away with saying something like that, she retched the door open, she was blazing now, she cheeks matching that of her brightly coloured hair.

"How dare you talk to me like that" Ginny yelled "like I'm nothing more than a prostitute"

"That wasn't what I was saying Ginnivera" Charlie spat back "You are putting words into my mouth, all I was saying is that at 16 how the hell can it be love"

"I'm 15 you moron, I don't turn 16 until August and just because your so bloody emotional stunted that you won't let yourself fall in love it's your own problem, you care more about dragon's that you do about people you know that" Ginny yelled back, all the things that she had ever known about her brother and kept to herself finally coming flooding out of her.

"You don't talk to be like that, you hear me" Charlie said angrily at his sister, he knew that she was right he did put too much importance on his job, he had worked so hard to build his career up and not to be just Arthur Weasley's son, he loved his family but he wanted to stand on his own. The problem was that he had completely lost the ability to allow anyone else in.

"I'll talk to you what ever way I want to, I only show respect for those that show it to me" Ginny said firmly, it hurt her that they were being like this, other than Ron she was by far the closet to Charlie, he had been the only one to include her in the boys games, he was the one that had shown her throw a mean punch, when I little boy from the village had gotten a little too friendly (he'd pulled up her skirt), she was the one that she had gone crying to and now he was the one making her cry. "You are not my father Charlie"

"You are right I'm not but I wonder what your father would say if I happened to mention what was going on down by the watering hole the night that I came home" Charlie said crossly

"Tell him, it's not like it'll make much of a difference as it is" Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest smugly, she was truly sick and tired of this, she didn't need her brother's protection or approval not any more at least all especially not Charlie's he wasn't even around 11 months out of the year, he never wrote, he didn't know her any more and if he did he sure as a hell wouldn't be talking to her like he was.

"And what's that meant to mean" Charlie said shocked, what was she trying to say, was it true that his little sister wasn't truly that little any more, why did he have to say all those things to her. He knew as soon at it had come out of his mouth that he had gone to far, he knew now that he had been wrong about his sister and Harry Potter, he didn't know why he had reacted that way towards them, maybe it was seeing her so upset about him leaving, Charlie realized that he had not that connected to someone since Julia a year ago, Julia had been a girl that had come to work with Charlie in Romania, she was from England too they had connected under their mutual feeling of missing Yorkshire pudding they had become firm friends in the 3 weeks that she had been working with his team, but then she had left of to complete her training somewhere else, it was then Charlie had found himself unable to stop thinking about her, ever woman he had been with since he imaged that they were her, the feeling of making the imaginary Julia feel that kind of pleasure was like a drug to Charlie the only problem was coming down after it and realizing that the woman beside him was in fact not the one he wanted.

"Take it to mean what you want it to mean, you always do" Ginny said pushing past her brother and leaving him to think about a hell of a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Ginny stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her forcefully, a squeal coming from the vanity by the corner.

"Oh Harold I'm sorry" Ginny said with a sigh going over to the vanity and picking up her pet, he was a skittish little thing, he coward in Ginny's hands a little, before relaxing a little as she began to stoke him behind the ear. At that moment there was a rustle at the window, Ginny spun around to see the beautiful sight of Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig on the window ledge, she looked as irritated as Ginny felt, Ginny sighed moving over towards the window, leaving a now sleeping Harold back on her vanity.

"Listen" Ginny said to the owl, removing a letter from the owls leg and throwing it on her bed (Thinking that it was some post for Harry, that she wasn't able to deliver) "I know you hate being left behind, so do I but Harry asked me to make sure that your were looked after, so you can stay here with me or you can go up to Ron's room and put up with Pig, it's up to you" Ginny said looking at the owl, it was strange but the owl was looking straight back at her, Hedwig was a moody little thing she had only ever really taken to Harry unlike Ron's owl Pig, who would fly to anyone. Hedwig's orange eye's burned it to Ginny's.

"You miss him already don't you" Ginny said, gingerly stroking the owl's head, slightly scared that she would claw her eyes out, however Hedwig hooted softly against Ginny's touch, Ginny relaxed hearing this and stroked the bird a little more "So do I" Ginny said softly, a tear coming to her eye, she wiped it away forcefully after all she had promised Harry that she wouldn't cry, Hedwig nipped Ginny affectionately before taking off and settling herself on top of Ginny wardrobe, she ruffled her feather's before placing her head under her wig and sleeping.

Ginny throw herself on her bed maybe Hedwig had the right idea, after all she really was tired, but in a good way, Ginny bite her bottom lip, her cheeks blushing with the mere thought of the intense pleasures that Harry had put her body through that night, the only thing that Ginny wished about last night was that it would have lasted longer, but then again what had she expected it had been Harry's first time and she hadn't exactly controlled herself had she, she couldn't wait to show him exactly what she wanted to do to him, what she wanted for him to do to her, giggled thinking about time she had pictured Harry when she had been with Dean, Ginny felt tingling down in her nether regions, she crossed her legs together, squeezing her thighs together tightly, he wasn't even touching her, he wasn't even there, just the mere thought of the intense pleasure and excitement that she had experienced with him the night before was turning her on. Ginny groaned pulling the pillow that still held Harry scent over her face, closing her eye's she could still hands on her body, his mouth on her supple breast, his tongue teasing her ever hardening nibble. She could still feel the weight of him on top of her body, her body aching for his touch once more, she could feel her body become more and more willing and wet for Harry's touch but he wasn't even there, he wouldn't be back for days and Ginny was pretty sure that if he knew what state he had left her in he would come running back to fore fill her needs. Ginny groaned loudly remember the overwhelming sensation that she had felt when Harry had entered her body, she tightened her grip more around her thighs. He was so hard and hot that it had come as a bit of a shock to her, Ginny knew that she could make men fall at their knee with lust for her, after all she had watched her brother's girlfriends closely she knew what men liked, she knew what Harry liked. She had gasped out in both pleasure and a little pain, he was big, something that Ginny had been pleasantly surprised to see, she had only even had sex with Dean but it's not to say that she had not seen other male members before (she did after all grown up with 6 brothers), he moved slowly within her, soon the pain he had coursed her ebbed into pleasure. Harry had been so gentle with her not like the other's, she remember her first visit into the broom closet with Michael Corner, she had returned to the common room that evening her breast red and sore, she had not told Michael that she had barely even snogged anyone before let alone anything else, he had groped her breast pulling and squeezing them painfully, Harry had slide past her on the train home that year, his chest brushing hers so little that he had barley noticed it, she had however, her nipple hardening in her bra instantly.

Then there was Dean, Little Mr Plunge Right In, they had only been going out a short while when they had been making out on his bed in the boys dormitory, he had just slide his hand up her school skirt and into her underpants, he began to touch her, not such an unpleasant experience especially considering that she was imagining that it was Harry's hand down there, the problem came when his hand became fingers which he was trying to enter her with, she put a stop to this, said that she didn't think that they were ready to go to that level in their relationship yet, she knew that most people in the school had thought that she wasn't a virgin, after all Michael had told most of the school that he had had her (which of course was not true) Ginny choice to let them believe it if they wanted to, the truth was that she wanted to kill Michael, but where as she wanted to she knew that if Ron ever found out then he really would kill him and Ron getting himself chucked out of school for her really didn't seem like a good idea, people believed what they wanted to and although Ginny was a bit of a flirt she was not a slut. She had began sleeping with Dean after faithful day when Harry had been going out with Cho, he had come down from the dormitory smiling and whistling.

FLASH BACK

"Morning Guys" Harry said very chipper, to the group of people that Ginny was talking to, this consisted of Dean, Seamus, Paviti and Lavender, as well as herself of course.

"Morning" Ginny said back suspiciously

"So where's Ron and Hermione" Harry asked

"Gone to breakfast, they said something about you maybe not being in the mood for it this morning, you ok Harry" Ginny said concerned, she knew that they were exactly close but they were becoming more friendly towards one another.

"I'm fine" Harry smiled happy "Anyway I'm going to grab some breakfast, see you later" Harry said to the group before making his way towards portrait hole, Ginny watching him as he went.

"Man that guy gets harder to understand" Dean said

"Great Quidditch player though" Seamus said

"And he just gets hotter too" Paviti smirked "A terrible date of course but still hot" Lavender nodded with agreement

"Don't you think so Ginny" Paviti asked Ginny

"God no, he's my brother's best friend" Ginny said lying through her back teeth, she thought he was devilishly hansom always had even when he had been a scrawny 11 year old boy, the problem was that she was suspicious, Harry had been in such a bad mood lately, what had course such a change.

"Yeah well I've heard he's spoken for" Lavender told the group "He's seeing Cho Chang from what I've hear"

"I hear that rumor too" Ginny said rolling her eye's if she had a knut for every time someone said that they were dating the famous Harry Potter she would have been a millionaire by now.

"No it's true" Lavender said

"Oh yeah and how do you know" Ginny smirked

"Because your brother told me so" Lavender smirked too, Ginny felt her world come crashing down with that one sentence, no wonder Harry seemed so happy, the whistling how hadn't it clicked before, after all that was what her brother always did after they had gotten some, shit that was it, he was going marry Cho and have millions of the most beautiful children in the world. That was it if he was going to live his life then so was she.

"Dean can I talk to you upstairs for a minute" Ginny said getting up from her chair and moving towards the boys dormitory.

"Yeah sure" Dean said winking at Seamus, Ginny smirked this is what she wanted for everyone to know that herself and Dean were serious that she wasn't dying inside knowing at that very moment Cho could well be writhing underneath Harry, her Harry.

Dean took Ginny's hand and lead her up the stairs, entering the dormitory Dean went and sat on his bed, Ginny stood in between his legs.

"So what can I do for you Ginny" Dean said with a smirk, Ginny lean forward pushing Dean back on the bed, snogging him senseless, she began to undo his trousers, he was already ready and willing for any action they were going to have, that was the problem with Dean, the slightest touch and he was ready to jump her. Ginny pulled her clothes off quickly, pulled off Dean trousers and underpants, from her seated position on his mid-drift, she worked quickly before she could give herself chance to back out. Dean turned flipping Ginny on to her back, capturing her mouth hungrily, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, making her want to throw up.

"What made you change your mind" Dean said out of breath, 'don't talk now Dean' Ginny thought to herself 'I'm trying to pretend that your Harry'

"Harry" Ginny said without being able to stop herself, she had been planning to say something about have thought about it a lot she had decided that they were ready, however it had not come out that way.

"You got turned on by the thought of Harry and Cho" Dean asked, groping her breast rather unskilfully

"Yeah why didn't you" Ginny managed to say with a smirk

"Well yeah" Dean smiled

"Well then you going to shag me or not" Ginny said firmly, snogging Dean again. He pushed himself into her firmly, painfully she managed to stop herself screaming out in pain, turned her yells of pain into faked muffed moans of pleasure, he thrust in to her thick and heavily, his strokes deep and painful and fast. That was what it was shagging, him shagging her not, them shagging one another or them making love, he was in it for himself not once did he try to touch Ginny any where else or ask her if she was enjoying herself, although she felt sure that had he done she was had lied and said yes, this was the only way that she would get over Harry, she had to move on so why not move on with Dean, with one finally incredibly painful thrust, Dean collapsed on top of her, he rolled of her and promptly feel to sleep.

Ginny sat up wincing, she put her clothing back on, not looking at the sleeping man next to her, she felt sick with shock and pain, how the hell had she persuaded herself to let this happen, Ginny crept out of the room and to the bathroom to clean herself up, she was still in a shock when she had sat down in her first lesson of the day.

"Morning Luna" Ginny said placing her stuff down on the floor of the charms class room, before taking her seat next to Luna

"Morning Ginny" Luna said brightly "Why are you walking funny"

"No reason, I just pulled something running down here this morning, I was running late" Ginny shrugged

"Oh right, I thought you just had sex or something" Luna said as if it was nothing, Ginny looked around room thankfully no-one seemed to hear this

"How did you know" Ginny said, Luna shrugged, staying silent. Ginny moved in her chair wincing slightly.

"It hurts doesn't it the first time" Luna said sympathetically

"I'm meant have shagged Michael's brains out last year remember" Ginny smirked

"Oh I know" Luna said pulling a copy of the quibble out of her bag while the class waited for Professor Flickwick to turn up "but I don't listen rumors"

Ginny shrugged bending down to get her equipment out of her bag, sitting back up in her seat she winced again, classes really weren't going to be pleasant today.

"You should have told Harry to go slow, then when the pain goes speed up it's a lot more fun that way" Luna said tuning the page on the magazine, Ginny looked back at her friend shocked she didn't want to hear about Luna's sex life, hang on had she said Harry.

"It wasn't Harry" Ginny said firmly "It was Dean, you know my boyfriend"

"Oh that's a shame, you would have much preferred it to be Harry" Luna said looking into Ginny's face, before turning to the front of the class, Flickwick having finally turned up, nothing more was said between Luna and herself about the matter.

END OF FLASHBACK

Luna had been so right Ginny would have loved it to be Harry, after that morning Dean seemed to just want it more and more, it had become far less painless and more easy for her to imagine that it was Harry doing all that stuff to her rather than Dean, something that she had gotten very good at doing, however she didn't have to imagine anything now, it was him that would be doing all those things to her from now on.

'Although' Ginny thought to herself may be a little bit of imagination never hurt anyone, as she felt the ever growing tingling building up in her neither regions, but whatever Ginny had in mind was quickly fort by the arrive of Hermione in the room.

"Ginny, you ok under there" Hermione said coming to sit on the end of Ginny's bed, Ginny sighed she would be fine if everyone would leave her and her dirty mind to herself. Ginny pulled the pillow from over her face, it was like pulling the memories of the previous night out of the head

"I'm fine honestly, I was just taking a nap" that was actually the truth she had found herself in a sleep like trace.

Hermione looked down at her friend, her freckly cheeks were rather flushed, her eye's glowing, beams of sweat clinging to her friends face.

"Sweet dreams I take it" Hermione smirked she had dreams like that before, not about Harry of course but Ron, these dreams were nearly always followed by a blazing raw with Ron, she found this the only way to get out her frustration, her dreams always ending before they had completed the deed so to speak.

"Might have been" Ginny smirked.

"Come on Ginny I know your dying to tell me" Hermione said with a smile, she knew Ginny better than anyone, well maybe not Harry but in a best friend girly way they told each other everything, Ginny had told her about her first time with Dean, it had sounded truly horrible, so much so she had found herself giving Dean a detention for no reason, for coursing her friend so much hurt, but from the dopey stupid look on her best friends face Harry had certainly not been as selfish.

"What happened to 'as long as I don't have to hear where Harry's hands go" Ginny smirked

"Oh sod that I want to know" Hermione said with a wave of her hand, Ginny laughed before telling Hermione every gorgy detail of the night before.

"I mean honestly Hermione it was so…wow" Ginny said sitting up on the bed eagerly "I mean I've never felt anything like that ever"

"So I take it that you enjoyed yourself" Hermione smirked

"Hell yeah" Ginny said throwing herself back on the bed.

"You mean you never…you know with Dean" Hermione said

"God no, not that he would know anything about it" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"You mean you…" Hermione asked shocked, Ginny had been with Dean loads of time how could she not have got to that point at least once

"Faked it, yeah of course" Ginny said, seeing the look on Hermione's face she felt the need to explain herself more "The whole thing with Dean and myself was a fake Hermione, I wanted someone else and he so did he"

"Who" Hermione asked shocked.

"Paviti" Ginny smirked "I was using him to make Harry want me and he was using me, both of us wanting to move on but we couldn't, I couldn't that's why I ended it, I realized that one meaningless conversation was more satisfying than any sexual experience with Dean" Ginny smiled "So yeah I faked it"

"What every time" Hermione said once again, Ginny smirked and thought that Hermione was hinting at something considering that she had just told her all these things about her relationship with Dean and that was the only thing that she was fixated on.

"Well not every time" Ginny said with an evil smile on her face "After all an imagination can go a long way"

"Ewe, Ginny" Hermione protected, not wanting to her what she had been imagining, Ginny laughed

"Well you asked, besides what this all about" Ginny said "that dear brother of mine is not hitting the spot"

Hermione sighed, she loved Ron and everything about him was amazing, his kiss was amazing, his touch however was slightly less amazing, they had been making out fiercely on Ron's bed the right before, it had been so great then his hand began to creep into her bra, which she had actually excited to feel that was until he had began to touch her breasts, he wasn't exactly gentle to say the least, she had made her excuses, said that she was tired, Ron smiled at her said that he loved her before wrapping her up in his arms and falling to sleep.

"He's just a little rough that's all" Hermione said her cheeks blushing

"Of course he is he's a man, he's used to groping quaffles not breasts" Ginny smirked "listen just show him how you want him to touch you"

"What do you mean" Hermione said, it felt weird saying Ginny for love advice concerning she was younger than herself.

"Next time you know feel the need, lets say" Ginny said "just take his hand and move it in the way you like to be touch, he'll soon get the message believe me" Ginny smiled

"Do I want to know how you know all this stuff" Hermione smiled

"I don't think so" Ginny smiled back.

"So you going to tell me what all the yelling was about earlier" Hermione asked.

"Charlie was being a Dick" Ginny said angrily, feeling just like she had done in the bathroom earlier. "apparently I don't know anything about my own life"

"That's nice for him to say considering that he hasn't seen you in about 9 months" Hermione smirked

"He seems to think that Harry's only in it for one thing" Ginny moaned "Like all men are as disgusting as he is, I mean like that thing with Nicole earlier, Harry would never do that to anyone" Ginny said firmly

"Of course he wouldn't" Hermione said

"And the rest of them think he's some kind of God because he treats woman like shit" Ginny spat out "He make me just so…errrrr" Ginny growled angrily, Hermione just sat there and watched her friend. Ginny noticed the silence shit she had gone too far.

"Crap Hermione I'm so sorry" Ginny said looking into her friends face "Ron would never do anything like that to you I mean he loves you, it's just I mean the other Fred and George…"

"Ginny relax" Hermione said "It's fine honestly, I know that he wouldn't do anything like that" Hermione said although, she did look at Ginny for support, after all Hermione was kind of new to all of this stuff, she had loved Ron for so long but now she had him it was a scary thought that she could lose him.

"Of course he's not, I've raised him well" Ginny laughed, Hermione smiled a long with her friend.

"Well in that case I'll leave you to your dreams, only I've just realized where I've been sitting" Hermione said getting up from the bed where she had just been sat.

"Oh shut it you" Ginny laughed

"You coming down" Hermione asked, she was happy to see that Ginny was doing ok, although she knew by looking at her friend she was still missing Harry.

"That's nice of you Hermione but to be honest I'd rather just be on my own for a bit, stay out of the way of my pigheaded brothers for a while" Ginny said, her emotions were getting the better of her today she knew the first one of them to make a stupid comment and she would end up slapping them.

"O.k. I'll see you at dinner then" Hermione smiled giving her friend a hug "And pick that letter up of the floor it's driving me crazy" Ginny laughed at her friend.

Hermione left the room, Ginny looked down at the floor, it was the letter that Hedwig had brought this morning. Ginny hadn't notice that it had said her name on it, nor had she noticed that it was written in Harry's handwriting, she picked it up from the floor and opened it.

_Dear Ginny._

_I don__'__t really know where to start, I want to say thank you I guess, for giving me the best night of my life, for making those little moany noise that I like to hear coming from your mouth, thanks for Screaming out my name in a way that made me feel like I was going to explode_

Ginny's cheeks burned, feeling slightly embarrassed of intensity of her reaction to Harry's touch, although by the sound of this letter he did seem to mind in the least.

_But most of all I would like to thank you for taking me back, lets face it I am the world__'__s biggest prat to think that I could ever live my life without you and if I die before this war is over I will know that my life has been better having known you. Your family has shown me what family is meant to like, you have shown me what love is and I will always be grateful for that. My life has been richer with you in it and if you turned around tomorrow and said it was over it would kill me, but I would stay silent if it meant that I could still be in your life, because I would rather have you as a friend than not in my life at all._

_I__'__m sorry I have not said this to you before but you know what an insensitive git I am, I would have only mucked it up had I said it to your face._

_So Ginny Thank You. Thank you for Loving me and most of all Thank You for allowing me to love you._

_Yours _

_Harry James Potter._

Ginny broke into a wide smile, tears flowing down her face.

"Insure prat" Ginny said smiling to herself, wiping the tears from her face, her life was a million times better knowing him, he had saved her from herself a million more times that he could have thought possible. Ginny smiled lying back on the bed and reading the note over and over again.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

The rain poured down on him, his breathing becoming more sharp and painful with every step that he took, he had come too far to let that stop him now, both physically and mentally. The long grass whipped his legs painful through his soaking wet jeans still he kept going, knowing that he was only a few steps away from his destination. The teenagers body throbbed and ached from the task of climbing the hill, he knew his escort wasn't faring much better his could hear his movements a little farther down the hill. The wind whistled around him making him almost lose his footing on the slippery wet grass, however he stayed strong there was no way he was going to quit now, there was no way a little rain was going to hold him back, so not only did he carry on but he quickened his pace too, knowing that with just a few more steps he would get his first glimpse of his past. With one final push of his body Harry Potter reached the top of the hill and there it stood before him, his past, his home, Godric's Hollow.

He looked up at the little cottage in front of him, it was almost exactly the same has it had looked in his dream, the pink roses that had been growing up the side of the cottage were dead, there brown, thorny stems clung to it's surface. The white paint on the widow ledgers was peeling away from the wood, the cottage looked a little wore and tired but it still stood. Harry pulled down the hood to his cloak, he needed a better look. It was there, it was real. It looked exactly like he had imagined it, exactly how Ginny had described, but he didn't understand.

"Hagrid said that it had been destroyed" Harry said feeling the presence of Remus Lupin appear at his side.

"I'll explain it all to you inside, but for now you must cover your face" Lupin said, however Harry didn't make a move to cover his face he just stayed there staring at the cottage, allowing the heavy cold rain beat against his skin, it was real. He could reach out and touch it, it wasn't just a dream or a ghostly shadow of a memory it was real.

"Harry please once we get inside the magic of the house will protect you, but for now you really have to put your hood up" Harry finally pulled his eye's away from the cottage, looking down at the ground, realizing that it was still raining for a few moments there he had not seen or felt anything other than the house, now he could feel the wet clothes around his body chill him to the bone, the rain beating against his head Harry slowly pulled the hood back over his head, he knew Lupin as right, they still needed to be careful.

Harry felt Lupin put his hand on his shoulder and steer him towards the front door of the house, Harry looked up seeing a large oak door in front of him, not unlike the ones that were at the entrance to the Hogwarts castle but these were on a smaller scale. Where as the Hogwarts door where plain, this door held an engraving, a large P had been craved into the wood, Harry looked down the door did not have a handle, how were they meant to enter he did not know, but his instincts told him to reach out to the P and that was what he did, he ran his hand down the line of the P and the heavy door creaked open. The smell that instantly hit Harry's nostrils was that of old musty books.

"Not to rush you Harry but it really is getting bad out here" Lupin said to Harry, with a deep breath Harry pushed the door open and entered, knowing that there was no going back.

Harry walked into the entrance hall of the small cottage, the wind whistling through the room, picking up the dust from the old wooden floorboards, Harry cough and spluttered the dusk causing his throat and eyes to itch. The door creaked closed slowly behind him, the room covered with darkness once more.

"Lumso" Harry heard Lupin say, a tiny amount of light illuminated behind him "Stay where you are Harry until I can light a lamp" Lupin said Harry could hear him moving about on the dusty floor around him, Harry longed to go and investigate but he knew that Lupin was right it was an old house it wasn't safe to be hunting around in the dark what if he hit a piece of rotten flooring, no he thought it best to wait the patiently until Lupin return with some light. Finally after what left like an eternity

"Ah this should to it" Lupin's voice said, shortly followed by a warm illumining light coming from the room to Harry's left. Harry stayed where he was however looking up in shock, he had never seen anything like it, there in front of him (although it was still a little hard to see though the semi-darkness of the hall) was a large sweeping stair case, the room was huge, he spun around the door that they had been though was situated a good 5 foot behind him, this place was far too large to fit in to the small exterior of the cottage that he had just been stood in front of.

"Not what you were expecting Harry" Lupin said coming up behind Harry, Harry did not answer however he walked forward towards the banister of the staircase, rubbing the thick dust off the beautiful oak wood at the end stood a lion, Harry smiled it was a Gryffindor lion being in Gryffindor obvious meant as much to his parents as it did to him. Harry walked over to the wall tracing him fingers along it bringing of dirt and grim as he went, the room suddenly filling with light, Harry knew that he should have been shocked but the truth was he wasn't, something inside him had told him to go over to the wall, something told him that this would be the result if he did so.

"How did you know to do that" Lupin asked shocked the truth was that he knew that you did that to light the house but he was not the one that could do it.

"I'm not really sure" Harry said with a smile looking up at the large chandelier that hung on high ceiling above him, he didn't know what it was but somehow he felt at home instantly, he could hear laughter of children in the place, he should have been weary but he won't in fact hearing it was calming somehow.

"Can you hear something" Lupin asked

"It's strange" Harry said, shaking his head the laughter dying out in his ears "but I thought I could hear kids laughing and playing"

"Your linking into the house Harry" Lupin smiled at the young man in front of him, Harry starred at his former teacher, what the hell was he on about.

"This house Harry has been in your family for hundreds of years. The Potters love this house and this house loves the Potter's" Lupin smiled, he had loved to come visiting James here and then after Hogwarts and after James' parents had died. He had got married to Lily and they had moved in here, it was truly an amazing house, seeing the confusion on Harry face Lupin felt that he need to explain himself further "You see Harry only ever a Potter and their Family could live in this house, you were the only person that could ever open that door, cause those lamps to light, you're the only reason that this house is still standing now"

"I still don't understand you pro…Remus, you mean the house somehow reformed after the attack" Harry said his brain not connecting with what Lupin was saying.

"The house was destroyed that night Voldmorte turned up, but it rebuilt itself, your Great-great Grandfather built it to so, the Potter's have always been targeted but in here they were safe, he built it so that while ever there was someone of the Potter line was out there then the house would be around to keep them safe" Lupin said

"If this house is so safe then how did he get in" Harry said angrily

"I can't answer that Harry I don't know, there's only one person that really knows that" Lupin said glumly "This house is full of memories good and bad all you have to do is listen to them" Lupin said waking back though to the room that the fire was in. Leaving Harry sat on the dusty stair case alone.

"So much for it being summer" Ginny said watching the rain splatter the widow pain, she was stood in front of the kitchen window doing the dishes with Hermione, the rest of the family were busy relaxing in the living room.

"I know I wouldn't fancy being out in this lot tonight would you" Hermione said looking up from her task of whipping the plates, seeing the rain beating down on the burrow heavily. Ginny became rather quite, Hermione looked at her confused then it hit her what she had just said.

"Oh God Ginny, I'm so sorry I don't know why I even open my mouth the wrong thing is always falling out of it"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh "It's fine Hermione honestly" Ginny said handing her another plate "I'm not about to crumb in a heap on the floor just because Harry might get a cold being out in this lot" Ginny smirked, Hermione relaxed "However" Ginny added "I would be willing to rub some warming rub on his chest" Hermione looked shocked, Ginny just laughed at her reaction, Hermione shoved her playfully.

"And other place's from what I hear" Hermione added

"Never say never" Ginny smiled back, it was so good having someone like Hermione to talk to, after all it wasn't like she could joke around like this with her mother.

"Will you be ok by yourself tonight" Hermione asked Ginny, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Hoping to get a little chest rubbing yourself were you" Ginny said rising a questioning eyebrow.

"Might be" Hermione smirked, although he cheek did turn a little rosier.

"Why Hermione Granger I do believe that I'm a bad influence on you" Ginny smirked.

"Are you sure your ok with this" Hermione said "I mean if you need me I'll stay, I just thought that you would want to be on your own"

"It's fine honestly, I'm going to finally take that nice long bath, I've been dying for all day, then I'm going to cruel up in bed with a good book" Ginny sigh the idea felt like heaven, but in reality she would just get in the bath when someone decided that they needed the loo, she wouldn't be able to fine her book and the Hedwig would keep her up all night because she couldn't get out to hunt.

"You still a bit sore then" Hermione asked Ginny, in a low voice

"A little yeah" Ginny shrugged she had been for worse with Dean then again he had been so selfish about it all.

"I'm not trying to be funny Ginny but, I mean you and Dean were together quite a bit weren't you…I mean" Hermione paused trying to think about what to say that wouldn't make Ginny sound back.

"You're trying to work out if it's always painful right" Ginny said looking at Hermione questioningly, Hermione nodded

"I'm not going to lye to you the first time is, I mean with Dean it really hurt, but then you do it again and it gets better" Ginny shrugged "I take it your asking for a reason, are you think that maybe you and Ron"

"No" Hermione said firmly "I mean maybe…not yet but…soon" Hermione said a little nervously.

"You'll be fine honestly, Ron will understand, just be honest with him tell him that your new to that kind of thing" Ginny softy, she had wished that she had felt like she had been able to talk to someone about her feelings before she had taken the plunge with Dean, after all her mother had told her about the facts of life before she had start Hogwarts, taut her how to cast the contraceptive charm as well as telling her that once she start dating someone to tell her and she would get her the potion (that was more reliable) however he mother had failed to tell her what the whole act actually felt like, she didn't tell her that unless you were warmed up enough it felt like you were pulled in two. Ginny knew that Hermione was a sensible girl she knew that she wouldn't go into something unless she was really ready, she only wished that she had done the same.

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione smiled gratefully giving her friend a hug "I know it must be weird for you to hear about your brother's love life, but you're the only person I can really talk to about this"

"It's fine honestly, besides you have to listen to me talk about Harry" Ginny teased.

"Yeah about that I really didn't need to know how big his bits are" Hermione smirked

"Oh don't lye" Ginny laughed

"What are you two laughing at" Ron asked walking into the room.

"Harry's _huge_ bank balance" Ginny smirked, Ron scrunched up his brows confused

"What you on about" Ron asked his sister

"Oh Honey just ignore her" Hermione said wrapping her arms around Ron's neck "We all know Ginny's crazy"

"Well that's true" Ron smirked, smiling down into Hermione's face.

"I love you guys too" Ginny said pretending to be offended. "Now if your going to snog her senseless dear brother, kindly do it over there so I can get these dishes done" Ginny said smiling

"You've still not done them" Ron asked look from Hermione to Ginny and then back again "What have you been doing in here"

"Talking" Hermione said with a smile, pulling Ron away from the sink by her hand's that were around his neck "You know about girly stuff, lipstick and dress and…"

"Bank balances" Ginny added with a smirk to Hermione

"Do I even want to know what she's talking about" Ron asked Hermione with a smile

"I'd think not" Hermione smiled back before pulling him down so that his lips met with her's.

For the next 10 minutes the only sounds that was hear in the kitchen was the sound of clattering plates and the distinct sound of someone being snogged senseless. Ginny Weasley was about the leave the kitchen have finally completing the task of the dishes on her own when were was a knock on the door, Ginny looked over at her brother who seemed totally unwilling to detached himself from his girlfriend to answer the door, Ginny shrugged, she was going to take this bath if it was the last thing that she ever did, she would stop by the living room, let them know someone was at the door, they could deal with it, but before she could leave they knocked again.

"I'll get it shall I" Ginny said sarcastically, moving towards the door.

"Who's there" Ginny yelled though the door

"It's Tonks"

Ginny threw open the door, she knew that she was meant to ask a security question before letting anyone in the house, but this was Tonks what was she doing here, she was meant to be keeping an eye on Harry and Lupin. Tonks stepped into the house, water dripping from her robes.

"Mum, Tonks is here" Ginny yelled

"Now I would have normally yelled at you for not asking me the security question, but I think one more minute out there and I would have froze too death" She said shaking her long main of black hair, ringing the rain water out of it, at that moment Mr and Mrs Weasley came running into the room.

"What is it dear what's happen" Mrs Weasley asked Tonks a little flustered.

"Nothing, everything's fine Molly honestly" Tonks said with a smile, Molly sank into one of the chairs around the table, breathing a sigh of relief she really had a bad feeling about this trip

"I've just come off shift and I thought that I would stop by and let you know how things are going" Tonks said know realizing that it was a bad idea, considering that she had scared them half to death.

"Sit down dear you must be freezing, I'll make you some tea" Mrs Weasley said getting up from the table "oh Ron leave the poor girl alone and get out the way" Mrs Weasley said irritably. Ron and Hermione pulled away hearing Mrs Weasley's voice, Hermione blushed profoundly, looking down at the ground, Ron on the other hand looked around the room completely dumfounded.

"Alright Tonks when did you get here" Ron asked, Ginny sniggered, Mr Weasley rolled his eye at his son before turning to Tonks

"So you were saying"

"Well they have gotten to the house, there going to stay there a while before moving on, you know let Harry get his bearings a little" Tonks said

"How is he" Ginny asked concerned.

"His being a little distant, but Remus says that he's dealing with it well" Tonks said looking at Ginny with a soft smile, Ginny smiled back she knew that Tonks must be feeling quite like herself at the moment after all, the man she loved was out there too. The pair of woman looked at each other, they were years part in age, but at the moment they were joined by the concern for the men that they loved. Mrs Weasley placed a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Tonks on the table, she smiled up into the face of Molly Weasley.

"Thanks Molly, I bloody frozen" Tonks said gripping the hot cup in the cold hands

"I'm not surprised trust those two to pick today of all day's" Mrs Weasley said shaking her head, looking out of the window the rain still pouring down outside.

"I'll make sure to tell Remus that the next time I see him" Tonks smirked.

"Yes well" Mrs Weasley said turning back to face Tonks "Go upstairs with Ginny and get on some warm clothes, while I see to these" she said pulling Tonks soaking wet cloak off of the chair next to her.

"No it's fine honestly Molly, I'll just finish this and I'll be off" Tonks said taking another sip of the tea.

"I won't take no for an answer" Molly Weasely said with her hands on her hips, Ginny rolled her eye before getting up from the seat next to Tonks

"Come on, I know that look" Ginny said to Tonks, who admitted defeat and finally rose from the table, Molly Weasley gave a satisfied smile as the pair of young woman started to climb the stairs.

Tonks and Ginny entered her bed room, Ginny throw herself on her bed.

"I'm not sure if I have anything that'll fit you but grab anything that you can find" Ginny said, turning on her side so that she could talk to Tonks that was busy looking through her warobe, after all Tonks was a lot taller than she was.

"Your Mum seems to be missing fussing over Harry already" Tonks smirked, hearing her owners name Hedwig hooted from her spot on top of the warobe. "alright there Hed's" Tonks said with a smile, before turning to Ginny "I didn't know she liked you so much"

"I'm not sure she does" Ginny said looking across room to were Hedwig was "I think Harry might have told her to keep an eye on me"

"Sounds like Harry" Tonks smirked, peeling off her wet t-shirt from body and throwing it over her head.

"And who's Remus got looking over you" Ginny smiled

"Your mum by the looks of things" Tonks smiled back, pulling a large Weasley jumper over her head, looking she saw that it held a knitted golden snitch on it, Tonks raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I take it you've either lost a lot of weight since your mum made this or it belongs to someone else" Tonks asked pulling the jumper out from her body that was overly large over her slim frame.

"It's Harry's" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"It must be getting serious if you've already started stealing his clothes" Tonks laughed

"He'd outgrown it" Ginny said her cheeks glowing slightly. Tonks laughed, pulling of her wet jeans and throw them at the still blushing Ginny.

"So am I going to find a pair of his jeans in here to wear or what" Tonks smiled rummaging through the wardrobe again. Ginny throw her jeans back at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ginny smirked her confidence returning, Tonks turned around from where she was and looked at Ginny.

"So you and Harry ha" Tonks smiled "So any good"

"Tonks" Ginny yelled and throw her pillow at her friend, Tonks had become like another sister to herself and Hermione, as well as Luna the four of them had become a tight knit group.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Tonks laughed

"So how things going with you and the dear old professor" Ginny said wanting to change the subject from herself and Harry.

"Fine" Tonks shrugged, pulling on a pair of old pyjamas bottoms "So what do I look like, you think I'm going to pull on the way home" Tonks said with a smile, Ginny wasn't convinced, she knew there was something bothering her, once Ginny got her talking about Lupin she couldn't normally get her to shut up about it.

"Come on Tonks I know there something up, so you might as well tell me" Ginny said firmly, with the same look of determination that her mother had been wearing on her face downstairs. Tonks knew that she couldn't keep this from Ginny, in fact it would be quite nice to be able to talk to someone about this and Ginny Weasley was very mature for her 15 years, so with a deep breath Tonks said it

"I'm late"

Ginny stared at Tonks dumbstruck, she had never expected it to be that, she had thought that her and Lupin had, had a fight or something before he had felt, however now she thought about the more she realized how strangely Tonks had been acting. She was normally the life and soul of the party but at the wedding last night she had been her drinking orange juice all night and then there was her hair, Ginny hadn't seen Tonks change her appearance in days, Ginny had once asked her why she felt the need to change herself all the time, Tonks said that because naturally she looked like her aunt Belle and why would she want to look like a evil cow. Realizing that she had been staring at Tonks this whole time without saying anything, Ginny cleared her throat.

"Umm…wow Tonks I don't know what you say" Ginny said "What does Remus say about this"

"He doesn't know" Tonks said biting her bottom lip nervously, going and sitting on the end of Hermione's bed.

"You haven't told him" Ginny said shocked, she knew that it must be hard for her but didn't Lupin still have the right to know.

"I want to be sure before I say anything, it might not even be anything" Tonks said with a shrug, the truth was she had met to tell Remus before the wedding but then he had been a little distant about taking Harry to Godric Hollow.

"So how late are you exactly" Ginny asked.

"10 days" Tonks said biting her lip again. "it could be stress though I mean right, it could be nothing"

"Yeah, yeah it could I mean your always careful right" Ginny said, 10 days wasn't bad, she had been that late before, although she hadn't been in a relationship at the time, but Tonks was right they were living in stressful times.

"Yeah I mean mostly" Tonks shrugged

"Mostly" Ginny said shocked

"Well things happen and I might have forgot to say the charm once or twice" Tonks said, Ginny looked at her shocked, she understood that things happened but she thought that Tonks was old enough not to get herself in this mess.

"Don't look at me like that Ginny" Tonks said firmly "I know I was stupid but I genially forgot the charm, beside he was there too"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just a bit of a shock I guess" Ginny said feeling guilty.

"No listen I'm sorry, my head is a little all over the place at the minute" Tonks said with a sigh

"I don't blame you" Ginny said with a sympatric smile "so what you going to do if you are"

"I'm not sure" Tonks shrugged "I mean I love Remus and he loves me, but is this really the right time to bring a child into the world"

"Well all this worry could be for nothing, you need to your healer" Ginny smiled sweetly taking hold of Tonks hand.

"I know I made an appointment for next week" Tonks said a knot forming in her tummy, what was Lupin going say about this.

"Do you want me to come with you" Ginny said squeezing her hand tightly

"Would you" Tonks said looking up at Ginny hopefully.

"Of course" Ginny smiled back

"Thanks Ginny, I mean I can't believe I'm telling you all this. Your 15 for crying out load" Tonks smirked

"It's fine, listen seen as your dress for it while don't you sleep here tonight" Ginny said

"Honestly Ginny, it's fine I'll go home" Tonks said with a smile feeling slightly before know that she had been able to talk to someone about this.

"Come on Tonks I could do with the company" Ginny smiled the truth was she didn't want Tonks alone in the dark musty house (she and Lupin had been staying at Grimmauld Place) on her own tonight especially in her current state.

"What about Hermione" Tonks said with a smile

"Oh she'll be somewhere having her face eaten by my brother" Ginny said rolling her eyes, Tonks laughed

"I'll take that for a yes then"

"Oh alright then, but I've got to leave early I'm back on shift remember" Tonks said with a smile, feeling a hundred times better.

"Great" Ginny smiled getting up from the bed "I'll go and see if mum still has some of that chocolate around"


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Wind rattled around the house, the rain beating against the windows. Harry Potter lye awake staring at the glowing embers in the bottom of the fire place, it was late in the night, how late he did not know. All he knew was that he could not sleep, not now and not here, the house seemed to hold so many memories from him, memories that he just could not seem to remember. He felt safe, loved, a feeling that Harry wasn't really used to feeling. Harry closed his eye's giving a deep breath. He had faced some much in his life, yet facing his own past scared him to death. Harry said up on the dusky old settee that he had been sleeping on, well had meant to be sleeping on, looking around the room, he was in the sitting room. In front of him stood the large golden mantel piece, this again held the engraving of a P, Harry stood up walking towards it. He picked up a frame from the top of it, whipping away all the dirt and grime, Harry found the smiling faces of his Mother and Father looking up at him, Harry smiled back down at them, remembering the promised that he had made to himself all those years ago, remembering the promise he had made to them, that one day he would come home, this was his home.

Harry turned sharply from the mantel, gripping his wand fiercely in his hand, he heard laughter coming from the dinning room, he glance over at Lupin who seemed to be sleeping silently totally unaware of any goings on. Harry made up his mind then and there, he was going to check it out, slowly and silently Harry made his way towards the dinning room, the noise becoming louder and louder with ever step that he took, until slowly he reached the door that separated the dinning room for the living room, he pulled the door open quickly, he wand at the ready, if there was anyone in the house he was not giving them chance to get ready for him. But he was not expecting the sight that be fell him, so much so that he gasped out loud, there stood in front of him, stood his Mother and Father.

Harry wanted to run over to them and throw his arms around them, however he knew that deep down they were not real, Harry walked farther into the room, the whole house was like a pensive choc full of memories that he knew that his parents wanted him to see.

Memory

"Come on Lily the poor kids missing his own Party here" Sirius said, his face still young and hansom unlike that of his later years.

"I don't care you will not wake him up Sirius Black do you hear me" Lily Potter said threateningly, pointing her knife at her husbands best friend, before laying it down on the table beside a large iced cake that was on the table. The young red head began fussing over the table cloth.

"Lily you are doing it again" James Potter said rolling his eyes at a young Remus Lupin that sat across the table from him.

"Everything looks great Lily" Lupin smiled

"Thank you Remus" Lily smiled back grateful

"Kiss up" Sirius smirked

"Got to do something to get the biggest slice of cake haven't I" Remus said with a smile.

James Potter pulled Lily on to his lap.

"Relax o.k." he told her calmly holding her close

"I know it's just, it's Harry's first birthday I want everything to be prefect" she said looking over to the basket that was on the chair next to her, where her son slept peacefully.

"It will be" James said firmly playing with the bottom of his wife's hair "What more could our son need that want he already has right here"

"I know your right" Lily said relaxing in her husbands arms "I have everything I need right here too" Lily said kissing her husband.

Sirius at this point had taken advantage of the fact that the couple was not paying attention, he nudged the baskets, causing the infant inside to jerk awake, baby Harry started to scream.

"Sirius!!" Lily Potter yelled, scooping up her child into her arms

"What so suddenly it's all my fault" Sirius said trying to act all innocent, Lily just glared at him, while still comforting her baby.

"Hush, shhh, shhh Harry it's ok I'm here, Mummy and Daddy are here" Lily said in a soothing voice. Baby Harry calmed with the sound of his Mother's voice, his tears subsiding, he ran his chubby little baby hand's through her long red hair, before grasping it had pulling it into his mouth sucking her hair.

James laughed looking at his son, his eyes and cheeks still wet from crying but his face a light as he sucked on his Mother's hair.

"Harry don't do that" Lily said trying to pulled her hair out of her son's grape, Harry just clung on tighter however.

"James" Lily pleaded with her husband, her son had suddenly started doing this, she was worried that he was going to choke, James chuckled taking his son.

"Come here fella" James said with a smile "Only I get to pull your Mum's Hair" Lily slapped him playfully on the arm.

"That kid's seriously going to have a thing for red heads" Sirius smirked, having watched the whole scene between the family.

"Well he is James son" Lupin added with a smile.

"Keep him entertained while I get the plates" Lily said getting up from her husbands lap.

James Potter realized a Golden snitch from a small box on table before returning to his task of bouncing Harry happily on his knee, Harry smiled and laughed watching the small winged ball zoom around the room.

"So lets do it while she's not here" Sirius said

"Are you kidding me" James smirked looking down at Harry who was pointing up at the ceiling, babbling in his own baby language "I'd like more kids you know, that's not going to happen if she blows my bits off"

"Come on Prongs" Sirius pleaded, at that moment Harry gave a loud giggle, pointing up and looking back at James as if to say 'look Dad' as the snitch zoomed around the light on the ceiling "Harry'd love it"

"Harry'd love what" Lily asked questioningly entering the room once more, carrying the plates for the cake.

"I was thinking maybe it's time for Harry's first broom ride" James smiled down at his son.

"James you can't be serious he's still so small" Lily said looking down at her tiny son, that was now trying to point out the flying object to his mother "Yes Baby I see it" she said sweetly to the child, who smiled up at her.

"Exactly it's safer that way, he'll be riding with me Lily, He'll be safe" James said firmly, Lily bite her bottom lip, she knew that her husband would never do anything to hurt their little angel, but all the same she wasn't sure about this, what if Harry had inherited her uselessness on a broom, she looked around the man at the table, each and everyone of the held a hopeful look on their faces.

"Fine" Lily said with a sigh, James jumped up from his seat shortly followed by Sirius and Remus, James gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't go too high" Lily said to her husband firmly, James nodded eagerly, before making his way out to the back yard quickly followed by his friends

"You drop him and you are dead Potter" Lily yelled after him. He didn't take any notice however, Lily Potter shock her head, placing some candles into the birthday cake

"Men and broomsticks" she said with a sigh

END OF MEMORY

Harry blinked, what was this place, what was happening. He didn't know why but for some reason he knew that this memory had been real, it wasn't something that Voldmort had placed in his head. He walked even farther into the dinning room, he traced his fingers along the large wooden table, his finger tips leaving marks on the dusty surface, Harry grimaced looking around the room, it was exactly like they had left it the night that Voldmort had arrived, the room was decorated for Halloween, the banner lye up the centre of the table had large pictures of pumpkin printed on it, the table was set, two sets of plates were set neatly at one end of the table, a highchair sat at the head of the table. Harry felt his heart ach they had been just about to sit down for their dinner, it would have been Harry's first real Halloween (where he was old enough to enjoy it). His Mother must have been planning it for ages, wanted it to be special, well it had been but for all the wrong reasons. Tears burned his eyes, they had sheared so many happy time in that room, but he had destroyed that. Harry carried on walking around the table, then his eyes hit something, the moonlight illumining the dark room, it was the small wooden box that his Father had realized the snitch from, Harry picked it up carefully, his Father had once held this very same box, slowly Harry genially rubbed away the grime from the beautiful wooden surface, he scrunched up his eyes, there was something there, moving over to the large window Harry held the box up to the moonlight, reading what the message said on the top.

_To Harry_

_Here's hoping that you're a better catch than you're dad_

_Sirius_

Harry smirked reading this, opening the box. The tiny winged ball stayed curled up in the bottom of the box for a second before stretching out it's wings, shaking off a lifetimes worth of dust before taking off into the air.

"Baby's first snitch, hey Sirius" Harry smiled, shiny tears rolling down his face.

Harry Potter wasn't the only one lying awake that night, Ginny Weasley was also finding it difficult to sleep, the soft breaths of the sleeping Tonks filling the room, the occasional hoots coming from the bored Hedwig, the rain had still yet to stop. She hated nights like this, nights were she felt so incredibly lonely even in a room so packed full, the truth was she had felt lonely most of her life, yeah she had a large family but they were all brothers, she had been close to Ron until he got old enough to understand that it really wasn't cool to hang out with his little sister all the time, then there was Charlie who had been like a proper big brother until he had left to play with his dragon's. The truth was that most of her family had been treating her differently since what had gone on in her first year, sometime especially when she had first come out of the chamber and rumors had been zooming around school about her, she almost wished that Harry hadn't found her in time. Those first few weeks after the school year had ended, her family had treat her like some kind of fragile little doll the truth was that she kind of was, she need to talk to someone that understood everything that that evil creature had put her throw but there was no-one, not really. Harry was the only person that would really understand but at that point, the words that Tom Riddle had said to her still cried out through her head about her being a silly little girl. But she wasn't a silly little girl and she was never going to be again, she worked hard that next year, made friends, became closer to Hermione, made sure she learn every charm and spell as well as humanly possible, she wanted to make sure that if she ever met Tom Riddle again she would not need Harry Potter to rescue her again, she would not be a silly little girl to him, it did not work out that way of course he had saved her and her family loads of time since then.

She remember the first time she had met Harry at Platform 9 ¾, she like everyone else in the magical world had grown up with the stories of Harry Potter and the night Voldmort had disappeared, however to her it was so much more than stories, it was like a fairytale, this one noble knight giving up everything that he had to give everything to the world. She had not recognized him at the platform, of course she hadn't because other than his lightning scar (which he had covered by his fridge) he would have looked like every other scrawny 11 year old, however there was something about him that court her heart straight away it was his eyes, they told his story of longing, of wanting to belong, he was lonely just like herself. She knew then and there that she wanted to be with this young boy, in her innocent 10 year old way, then she found out that he was Harry Potter, her noble knight and her heart just craved him even more. The more time she spent around Harry Potter after the events of her first year the less lonely she started to feel, she wanted to cruel up in a ball and hide away, but looking at Harry she saw how he had dealt with everything that Voldmort had throw at him, he had pulled through it and so must she. She felt safe knowing that some how, no matter what happened Harry Potter always seemed to be looking after her and her family, she felt better knowing that he was near, ever if she still did not have the guts to talk to him. Hermione had told her to move on and she had tried, she was glad she had at least convinced herself that she was over Harry because if not she would have never have allowed herself to get to know him, get to know the real him, the grumpy, stubborn, funny and incredibly sexy man that she found herself loving more than she could ever love that noble knight that she had pictured in her head all those years ago, that Harry wasn't real, the one that had been lying next to her the night before was and she loved him more than she though that she could love.

She missed having Harry close to her, her heart pinned for him, her body ached for his comforting touch, Ginny still couldn't believe how fast there relationship was going sometimes, she had been going out with Dean for over a year and they never once said I Love you or lied in completely happy silence, she had been only been going out with Harry since toward the end of last year and then they had broken up of course and gotten back toward only weeks ago, yet her heart and body were already missing him not being around. They had a passionate relationship but sometime they could just sit talking about Quiditch for hours and no-one would be able to tell that they were an item, all Ginny knew was that she missed him already. Ginny took a deep breath of the pillow, before sighing heavily, she knew it was a long shot but Ginny was secretly hoping that she would catch a whiff of Harry's scent, after all her mother had barged into her room, shortly after Hermione had left that morning, Ginny was reading his letter for the million and second time in the past 10 minute, Ginny had shoved her letter into the drawer of the bed side table.

"Don't knock will you, I could have been getting dressed" Ginny said angrily

"It's nothing I haven't seen before young lady, now get off that bed I'm changing the sheets" Mrs Weasley said firmly, Ginny got off of the bed knowing that her mother could lose her temper quickly.

"What for I changed them yesterday" Ginny sighed she knew that her mother would be washing away all the lovely Harry smell from the sheets, to be honest if it wasn't for the fact that Harry was no longer there then she would have happily changed the sheets herself but his scent was the only comfort she had left of him.

"I'm washing your brother's so I thought that I might as well do yours" Mrs Weasley said pulling the sheets from the bed. Well what could Ginny say 'sorry Mum, only I shagged my boyfriend in that bed last night and I quite like the thoughts of sleeping in the bed that he made me feel things I never thought that I could feel' yeah maybe not so she accepted defeat and let her mother have her own way.

Ginny sat up in bed with a sigh, looking at the clock next to her bed 5:30am, the sun had already began to rise in the sky, Ginny got out of bed pulling her robe tightly around her small frame, tip toeing out of the room so that she did not wake up Tonks, Ginny made her way up to Ron's room, she would wake up Hermione, make sure that she was back in her room before her mother found Hermione and her brother in an awkward position, then she would take that bath that she so desperately wanted. Ginny entered Ron's room gingerly not sure what she would see behind the closed door, what she saw would have normally warmed her heart but today it was different, today it made her heart ach, how she wanted to be cruelled up in Harry's arms at the moment, the truth was she just couldn't seem to shake the feeling something wasn't right, that she knew something was going to happen to Harry, she was just too scared.

Hermione looked up hearing the door open.

"Ginny" Hermione groggily, hearing his girlfriend speaking, Ron stirred a little, pulling her in closer to her body.

"Ginny is everything o.k." Hermione asked looking at her best friend, seeing that she looked distressed, Ginny shock her head, choking back sobs, she had been trying to stop herself thinking about it for so long, she didn't know what it was, all Ginny knew what that something didn't feel right, something was going to happen to Harry and she could do nothing to stop it. Hermione jumped out of bed, running over to her friend, wrapping her arms around her tightly, Ginny clung on the Hermione for dear life she was the only thing keeping her on her feet at that moment.

"Mione what's going on" Ron said sheepishly, having being suddenly woken by the feeling of Hermione jumping out of bed, the sound of his sisters crying distressing him, had something happened to Harry that he didn't know about, Harry was like a brother to him.

"Everything's fine Ron" Hermione said, running a smoothing hand up and down Ginny's back, the younger flame haired girl still sobbing on her shoulder "Go back to sleep ok, I'll see you later" Hermione said giving Ron a look telling him that she would let him know what was going on later, Ron gave her a weak smile, before turning over in bed.

Hermione guided Ginny into the kitchen, Ginny had calmed down a little since her breakdown upstairs, she was no-long sobbing uncontrollably. She felt truly stupid, crying like that the last time she had cried on Hermione's shoulder was when she had first found out about Harry and Cho Chang.

"How are you feeling now" Hermione said, placing a cup of tea in front of Ginny who was now sitting at the kitchen table.

"Better" Ginny said whipping the water from her eyes "I'm sorry about what happened upstairs"

"You don't have to be sorry" Hermione said, sitting down across the table from her friend "Now are you going to tell what's the matter, is it Harry has something happened" Hermione said, trying to stay calm.

"No, no he's fine it's just…" Ginny started she didn't know how to explain how she was feeling, she didn't know how she was feeling herself.

"What is it Ginny" Hermione said, reaching across the table and touching Ginny's hand, trying to comfort her friend.

"I don't know Hermione" Ginny said with a sigh "Something just doesn't feel right"

Hermione griped Ginny's tighter, she knew that she was worried, in fact she was worried about Harry herself, he was like the brother she never had and Hermione loved him as such, but she also knew better than anyone that Harry could take care of himself, after all it had always been about Harry, it was true that herself and Ron had accompanied him on so many of his adventures but at the end of the day it had always been down to Harry, he had always come through it and Hermione for one wasn't about to start doubting his ability now.

"Have you managed to get any sleep at all" Hermione asked softly, she didn't know what else to do, she knew that what ever she said to Ginny would be the wrong thing, she couldn't tell her that nothing would happen because for the simple fact that she didn't know that was true, but had she said that to Ginny she knew that she would worry her even more, therefore she chose to take the mother hen approach.

Ginny shock her head, she hadn't slept at all since the few hours that she had managed to get the night of the wedding.

"Not really" Ginny shrugged, she still felt worried but knowing that she had the support of Hermione made her feel slightly better.

"You should try you know" Hermione said sweetly.

"Yeah I know" Ginny said running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Well" Hermione said looking out of the kitchen window, seeing that the sun was now quite high in the sky "I suggest that we make breakfast for your Mum that way she can't complain when we spend the rest of the day in bed" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks Hermione but I can do it" Ginny said getting up from the table "Why don't you go back to bed, I'll be fine" Ginny said with a smile, the fact was the crying had only added to her exhausted state she really was ready to fall to sleep on her feet.

"No it's fine" Hermione said getting up also "I can use magic remember it'll be quicker" Ginny shrugged pulling a large pan out of the cupboard over her head "Plus it's not like I have anywhere to sleep, Tonks is in my bed and if you think I'm sleeping in your bed know what you get up to in it" Hermione said with a smiled, Ginny couldn't help but smile rising an eyebrow.

"Oh you can talk, my dear brother wasn't exactly dressed for visitor was he" Ginny said with a smirk "You know if you keep sucking on his chest like that it is never going to heal" Hermione gasped pretending to be shocked, whipping Ginny with the tea towel that was in her hand. The mood in the room was lighter than what it once was.

Harry moved upstairs his feet leaving marks on the dusty surface on the marble steps, his head hurt from lack of sleep but the thing that was hurting him the most was his heart, they had been happy there his parents, he didn't know what was happening he had never heard of a house working as a pensive before, all he knew was after the memories of his parents that he had seen that night his heart called out to them, he knew that no matter how much it called it would not make a difference, they were dead and no matter how much he wanted to bring them back he knew that it was impossible, magic couldn't solve everything. He had been awake most of the night exploring the house, everything was exactly the same as his parents had left it, he still had the box that contained the snitch gripped tightly in his hand, he just couldn't bring himself to put it down. Harry reached the top of the stairs and was surprised to see that the top floor of the house was even bigger than the bottom.

Harry walked down the large dusty hallway, his feet padding across the marbled floor, his footsteps echoing through the empty house, Harry got the feeling that he was being watched, he clutched his hand tighter around his wand, listening out for any movement around him.

"Hatschi" someone sneezed to Harry's left, without even thinking about it Harry whirled around, aiming his wand at the source of the noise. His eyes immediately feel on a portrait on the wall, seeing an old woman with long white hair.

"Sorry about that Dear but the house was a lot clean when we lived here"

Harry shock himself, this place was just too weird. He felt exactly the same has he had felt walking in to Hogwarts for the first time, overwhelmed, excited but most of all scared, it was like by stepping into this house it was like he was stepping into a different world, different from the Muggle world, different from Wizarding world that he was used to, it was as if he was stepping into a life that he was meant to have had, without the Dursley's and everything they had put upon him. Harry kept on walking his feet leading him places without him even realising it, the sun was now up and it was shining brightly though the large window at the other end of the hallway. The sun shining through the house made it look even more sorrowful. Harry feet stopped outside the first door on the left hand-side of the large paneled hallway, Harry sighed he could make out the word "Mummy and Daddy's Room" his heart suddenly felt hollow, he really wasn't sure that he could do this, Harry shock himself, he was going to do this, he had not come all this way to chicken out now, what would Ginny think of him had his come crawling back to her without trying to find out what had even happened that night, without trying to find something that would help him in his fight. So with a calming breath Harry pushed open the door.

Harry's eyes fall on the bed immediately, yet another memory re-living itself in front of Harry, it was just like Ginny had described it.

MEMORY

Lily Potter held her son close to her body, breathing in his beautiful new baby scent, she had never felt so happy and so scared at the same time, her son had added so much joy to her life and that of her husband James, who at the moment getting ready for bed in the bathroom. Lily smiled looking down at her son, seeing that he was pecking at her thought one open eye.

"Hey there little fella" James said coming out of bathroom that lead off from the bedroom, and sitting himself on the edge of the bed next to his wife and son "You are keeping your Mummy up again" stroking the tufts of black hair that was already on his new born son's head.

"You've inherited your Daddy's eating habits haven't you Harry" Lily said smiling down at her son "In the way that you both of you never stop eating" Lily said looking at her husband. James chuckled at his wife kissing her on the cheek making sure that he did not hurt their new baby.

"So we're decided on Harry then" James laughed again, looking down at his son again, he never though that he could ever love anyone as much as he loved his wife and son at that very moment.

"He feels like a Harry don't you think" Lily said looking at her husband "Plus I think that your dad would have liked it that way don't you" she said with a smile.

"Harry Potter" James smiled down at his son, running his finger genially down the child's cheek "Welcome to the world"

"Harry James Potter" Lily smiled "His name's Harry James Potter, I can't think of two people that I'd be more happy that my son is part of" Lily said tears coming to her eyes, James wiped the tears from Lily's face.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you and our son" James said looking down at his new son, he had already developed those amazing bright green eyes that he loved so much from his mother

"Me either" Said Lily, also looking at the child in her arms.

"You are going to be the most powerful Wizard the world will ever know and remember what ever happens we will always be proud to call you ours" James Said, holding his son and wife tight, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm scared James, what if what Albus told us the night Harry was born is true, what if he comes looking for us" Lily said now crying too.

"I don't know if what Albus says is true, but all I know is that I would die before I ever let anything happen to Harry" James said fiercely

"He's so small but he needs so much, what if we can't give it to him" Lily said worrying like any other first time mother, add that to the fact that only a few days ago she heard that he son may have been pick out by the Darkest Lord of all time "What kind of life will it be for him, stuck in this place all the time, locked up like some kind of animal"

"It won't last for ever Lily" James said firmly pulling his wife into his arms "I know that want ever happens Harry will make it through this war, no matter what"

"But how can you know that" Lily said hiccupping back tears.

"I just know" James shrugged "The same way I knew that from the first moment I saw you, that I was made to love you"

"And I was made to love you too" Lily smiled resting her head on her husbands shoulder, both looking down contently at their son.

END OF MEMORY

Harry blinked, tears rolling down his pale white cheeks, so they had known they had known about the Prophesy even then, Dumbledore had told them to make sure that they were safe, but they weren't. His father had stuck to his word he had died before he had let anything happen to Harry. Harry felt his knees buckle and before he had even registered it he was on the dusty floor, his hot salty tear hitting the hard wooden surface. He hear the floorboards creak behind him, but he didn't turn around, he couldn't his heart felt too heavy for him to even breath at that moment, his Mother and Father had given up their lives thinking that they were saving the most powerful wizard of all time, they didn't see how weak and feeble he was, they didn't know that he still couldn't even cast a proper covering charm, if they knew that then they would have never done it. How the hell was he meant to save the world when he couldn't even save his parents or Cedric, it had been his fault they had dead, the same way that he had killed Sirius and Dumbledore, he had as good had cast the curse himself. Harry hear the boards creak again, still he did not move, 'Let it be a death eater' Harry though to himself what more could they do to him, they had taken almost everything and everyone that had ever meant anything to

him.

"Harry" Lupin whispered to the young man in front of him, he had awaken only a few brief moments ago and had noticed Harry missing from his sleeping place, he knew that the boy must be investigating his former home and he had set about his search, it had only been when he had entered the entrance hallway had he heard Harry sobs echoing through the empty house, a house once so full of life now so full of emptiness. Lupin made his way upstairs determined to comfort the child, he made his way along the hallway until he reached, what had once been James and Lily's old room, it was there he had found Harry kneeling on the floor, sobbing as if is soul was being ripped from his body. Lupin had stood there letting the boy cry tears that he had held inside him for 16 miserably, heart ranching years, until he knew that if he did not intervene soon the boy would vomit from the emotion of it all. Harry had hear his former Professor speak to him, but he did not turn around he could not, he could not let him see him cry, it would only prove to his father best friend what Harry already knew, that his father's sacrifice was a waste, he could not do this, he was too weak to end it all, even for the world.

"I'll be downstairs when your ready, I'll explain everything that I can to you I promise" Lupin said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry nodded lightly showing Lupin that he had understood him, but he was not quite ready to leave this memory to the dusty old house.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Remus Lupin entered a room that he had been in many times before, yet in had been years since had been in this room, walking around the large dark wood desk, smiling down at the picture of the young marauds, the young Remus Lupin and Sirius Black where pulling daft faces at him, while James and Lily were busy making out in the background of the photograph, Lupin laughed just another typical day at Hogwarts. The 4 of them had been inseparable, Lupin's heart gave a painful shudder losing Lily and James and now Sirius was like had a lost his entire family. The only thought that had kept him going sometimes through out the years was that Harry was still alive and out there somewhere, he had promise James in this very room years ago that he would take care of Harry if anything happened to them, he remember Sirius' reaction when James had insisted that Lupin had better be around because Sirius would let Harry run wild, Lupin smirked the old Sirius would have but he had matured since finding Harry again, he had loved him the way he had since the day that James had handed him Harry, the day that he was born, they had both been there waiting in the waiting room at St. Margo Hospital, Lupin knew that to himself and Sirius, Harry was as good as a son to them, he only wished that James and Lily knew that, knew what a brave and noble and incredibly powerful young man they had created.

Lupin walked around from the desk looking around at the rows and rows of books that covered the walls of the round room, the shelves reaching up high into the ceiling, this was the Potter's library and study area of the house, he remember sitting down in the centre of the room reading one of the million books that stood in the room, when he would come and visit James and Sirius here in the summer's when they had still be at school, he would sit and read while James and Sirius would use the shelve to climb up to the top row of books where James father kept the more Adult book. Lupin laughed remembering the time Mrs Potter had caught them doing this, Sirius had charmed his way out of trouble like always, by the end of it Mrs Potter could barley remember what she had been shouting about, Lupin smiled Harry had obviously picked at least one thing from his Godfather. Harry was still the only man that he knew (Other than Mr Weasley) that could get Molly Weasley to stop yelling and as far as he knew Ginny Weasley temper could was not to be crossed either and Harry seemed to have her pretty much under his charms. James would have liked her, Ginny that was. Lupin was pretty sure that she was probably the only person on the planet that could keep Harry under control, Harry was like his Father, they both needed strong woman to keep them grounded and if Lily Evan was nothing else she was strong willed, Lupin laughed, there was no wonder that boy had a stubbornness beyond believe with James and Lily for Parents, but he also knew that he had inherited there strength and bravery, but most importantly he had learnt how to love from the two people that had loved him so much that they were willing to give up everything to make sure that he was safe.

Lupin knew that he maybe waiting for Harry for sometime yet, the boy needed time to himself, time to grave for the parents that he never had known, he pulled out a book from the shelve and began reading it.

Ginny Weasley places a plate of fried eggs down on the table, she was exhausted she needed sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she was faced with images of her life without Harry, she knew that she was being stupid she was only 15 years old (16 in a mouths time) but she couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else, anyone but Harry Potter. She had once asked her mother how she had known that her Father had been the right man for her and her mother had said that she had known from the second that she met him that he was the man for her. That was the way that Ginny felt about Harry, she had loved him (even if to start with it had been a crush) since the first moment that she had lied her eyes on him at Kings Cross station all those years ago, if had of course taken Harry longer to realize his feelings for her, they had wasted so much time together, Ginny made herself a promise at that moment that when Harry got home she was going to tell him exactly how much he meant to her, if it was the last thing she did.

Mrs Weasley came down the stairs and saw that the kitchen was in various stages of untidiness.

"What happened here" Mrs Weasley said looking at her only daughter, Ginny rolled her tired eyes at her mother, before whispering to her mother.

"Hermione wanted to help make breakfast" Hermione wasn't what you called a natural cook, it fact she was terrible at it, even when she could just use cooking charms. At that moment Hermione came through from the living room, bringing through the morning paper.

"Morning Mrs Wealsey"

"Morning Dear" Mrs Weasley said with a smile "It's very sweet of you two to make breakfast"

"It's ok Mrs Weasley" Hermione said with a smile "You always have to do the cooking, me and Ginny thought that we would help you out, didn't we Ginny"

Ginny just nodded her head she was far too tired to even care to try to pretend that she was o.k.

"Well still thank you, now you two sit down and get something to eat before the boys get down here and there's nothing left"

Ginny sat down at the table next to Hermione resting her head on the table, her eyes drifting closed for a second. Mrs Weasley looked over at her daughter seeing that she now had her head rested on the table, she knew that she was missing Harry already, she knew that the boy meant a lot to her daughter, he meant a lot to them, but she knew it was different for her daughter she knew that she loved Harry, Molly Weasley knew that on some level her little girl had always loved that boy, as well as she knew that Harry had always loved her back. She knew that Ginny was hurting, how could she not be being separated from Harry, she remember those few heart aching mouths after she had finished Hogwarts and had to return home, thinking about just how much she had missed Arthur in just those short amount of weeks, shortly after she had married him and they were never part again. Molly Weasley also knew that her daughter was too strong for her own good sometimes, she knew that she was pretending to be strong, pretending not to be worried.

"Something smells gross" said Fred Weasley coming downstairs into the kitchen, the smell of Hermione Granger's burnt food hitting his nostrils

"Don't be rude" Mrs Weasley said glaring at her son "The girls worked very hard on this breakfast and I for one think it smells lovely" Mrs Weasley with a smile, Hermione smiled back, to be honest the food smelt bloody Awful but it was the thought that count 'better make sure that Ron can cook' Molly Weasley thought to herself otherwise the pair would be likely to starve.

"Thank you" Hermione said to Mrs Weasley before glancing at her friend who still had her head rested on the table, she knew that Ginny would feel a million times better if she just got some sleep.

"Morning Family" George said coming down the stairs rather cheerfully "well would you look it's Hermione Granger and she seems to be missing a large red growth on her face, where is Ronald today" George smirked sitting down next to his twin brother.

"Yeah Hermione is he too tired to get out of bed this morning" Fred smirked, turning a slice of toast over in his hand, trying to figure out which side was less burnt to butter, in the end he throw the toast down on his plate in defeat and grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Hey what you all talking about" Ron said coming into the kitchen, sitting down at the other side of Hermione.

"Alas it would seem not dear brother" George said to Fred, before turning to Ron "Never mind Ron maybe next time"

Ron's ears automatically turning bright red "What are they on about" Ron whispered to Hermione

"It's nothing there just being immature as normal" Hermione said glaring at Fred and George, who just shrugged it off.

"What's up with her anyway" Fred nodding his head in the direction of Ginny, Ginny who had kept her mouth shut up to that point, her anger boiling in her, she was worried sick about Harry, exhausted and all those bone head brothers cared out was the who had made breakfast, they pretended that nothing was different, when everything had changed didn't they get that if Harry got hurt or worse killed that would be it, everything would be over, the world would seize to turn, not just for her but for the rest of the wizarding world and Muggle world to think of it.

"She is sitting right here" Ginny said through gritted teeth "So if you have something to say then say it" the boys recoiled Mrs Weasley they could handle, Ginny Weasley was quite something else, in fact the only person that the twin's knew that could keep Ginny's temper in check was one Harry Potter, how they wished Harry was there at that moment, knowing that she wanted an answer from them, knowing that whatever they said to her while she was in this mood was the wrong thing.

"Nothing to say honestly Gin, we just thought that you looked a little…" Fred said looking at his twin brother for support, George however was looking anywhere but at Ginny just like the rest of the table, no-one daring to breathe in case she turned her attention on them

"I'm looking a little what" Ginny said in a menacing voice she could anger licking her insides now, crackling through her body.

"Out of sorts that's all" Mrs Weasley said trying to stop her daughter from killing her brother "That all he meant, now lets all eat"

"No Mum he didn't mean that at all, you can just stop making excuses for them Mum you've been doing it all my life and I'm sick of it" Ginny said still glaring at her brother how was getting lower and lower in his chair.

"I'm just someone to run around after them, just like you are Mum, we do everything for them and what do we get back nothing, less than nothing, not even there respect. I swear once I'm done with school I'm out of here" Ginny said angrily

"Where you going to go, shack up with lover boy" Charlie Weasley said entering the kitchen in the mits of the huge raw, Ginny finally turned her glaze from Fred to Charlie, rising from her chair to stare him down, like all of her brothers Charlie towered over the small frame of Ginny Weasley not that that scared her, how she wanted to hit every part of her brother at that moment, to kick him punch him anything that would stop the swelling of fear that was pooling in her stomach.

"You have no idea do you, you lot haven't got the slightest clue what he's given up for you, given up for everyone. What he's lost what he could lose, he could lose everything that he could have ever been for you and you don't CARE!!" Ginny said screaming the last part, looking are at the blank faces of her family

"Ginny NO!!" Hermione said getting up from the table and taking firm grip of Ginny's arm pulling her to face her "This won't help anything, this isn't how he wants it to be, you know that don't you" Hermione said firmly, yet softly. Ginny nodded her head her bottom lip trembling with unshed tears, tears of fear and hurt, tears of anger for herself that she had almost told them all Harry's secrete.

"Good" Hermione said firmly, looking over to Ron, telling him with that one look that no matter how much his family quizzed him it was not his place to tell them, it was Harry's and he would tell them when he was good and ready. Ron gave Hermione a weak smile and simply nodded his head, he knew she was right, it was just going to be hard to keep it to himself especially now that his brother's knew that there was something going on.

"Right" Hermione said firmly "I for one am knackered, I'm going back to bed, you coming Gin"

"Yeah" Ginny said firmly again glaring up at Charlie, with that the girls left the room, leaving the room in complete silence the only sound that could be heard was that of the clock ticking. The first one to break the silence was Charlie

"What the hell was that" he said glaring at Ron, the rest of his brother's following suit.

"Maybe they've got the painters and decorators in" Ron said giving a weak laugh, suddenly becoming very interested in his breakfast, which by this time was stone cold. He was going to kill bloody Harry when he got his hands on him.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Harry Potter made his way back down the old marble staircase of the house, his legs felt as heavy as lend, his throat and eyes burning from sobbing for hours on end, his head ached and his eye lids were in serious danger of falling shut, but he knew that he would not be able to rest not until he knew that was going on, not until Lupin told him everything that he knew, Harry had still yet to visit the room where his mother's final moments had taken place, where it had all happened, the room that had made him famous. The truth was he just didn't have the guts at the minute, all he wanted was to have Ginny in his arms, everything just seemed right in the world somehow when she was with him, why had he insisted on coming here alone without Ron and Hermione and most importantly without Ginny, he knew why to keep them all safe, yet without them, without her he felt so lost.

The day was falling fast around Remus Lupin, it was now evening, the sun was beginning to disappear behind the horizon. Yet he continued to wait for Harry Potter in the library of Godric's Hallow. He had left Harry upstairs in the old bedroom of his parents hours ago, thinking that he needed some time on his own, to deal with his grief and lost, however Lupin was now beginning to worry, maybe he hadn't been a good idea to leave him alone, he must be hurting deeply, but Harry was such a privet person that it had seemed only right to leave him be, Lupin sighed before pulling yet another book from the shelf. He was too court up in his thoughts for the young man that he did not realize that he was in fact stood at the door to the very room that he was sat in.

"Did they know he was coming" said a weak voice, it was only hearing this did Lupin turn around from the bookshelf, looking at the teenager in front of him, Harry looked pale and wore, the only color in his face came from the slightly pink flush in his cheeks and the redness of his eyes, both there due to the amount of tears he must have cried in the last few hours.

"Harry are you alright, when was the last time you eat or slept" Lupin said concerned at the state of the young man in front of him, he shouldn't have let him deal with this all on his own, he had he to dealt with too much in his short life as it was, Harry simple ignored Lupin's question he wasn't in mood for questions at the minute he was there for answers and that was what he was going to get.

"Did they know that he was coming" Harry asked again this time his voice a little stronger, although it was still husky and croaky from sobbing, he kept his eyes on the ground fearing that if he looked up in to his former professor's eyes the tears would come again, since the moment the first tear had fallen in his parents room he had found it almost impossible to make them stop, now asking Lupin this question Harry found his throat tightening, his eyes burning in a threatening way, knowing that the tears were never far away from his eyes. He knew the truth himself deep down, he knew that on some level he had always known that they had know what they had doing, the same way he knew that Dumbledore had known what was to happen to him, yet it didn't make this question any easier the truth was that Harry needed to hear the words come from Lupin's mouth to ever understand it fully, to ever truly believe it.

"Harry Listen, I'm not sure you are up to this it's been a long day and…" Lupin said but was soon cut off by Harry, his sadness soon replaced by anger, why did everyone find in necessary to lye to him.

"DID THEY KNOW HE WAS COMING" Harry bellowed this time, his eyes no-long on the ground but fixed on Remus Lupin, his anger building inside him, so much so that it felt to him that the whole room around him was shaking, the truth was it actually was. Lupin stared back at the young man in front of him, Power leaking from every pore of the boys being, a fire seemed to dance in the boys eyes and the air crackled with electricity. There was no other choice but to tell him, tell Harry the truth.

"Yes Harry I think they did" Lupin said firmly, his heart braking in to a million pieces as he admit something that he had tried to deny and bury inside himself for years, the room stopped shaking and became eerily still, so it was true they had know, then why not leave, run, anything but just wait to die.

"James pulled me and Sirius in here a few days before Halloween, made us promise that if anything was to happen to them that we would take care of you, make sure you knew about them. He told us everything, that Voldmort had singled you out for some reason, he wouldn't say why. I was the one that convinced him to change his secrete keeper to Wormtail, Sirius was just too obvious I knew that Sirius would die before betray your Mother and Father that's why I made them change it. I knew that by James telling us what he did, that he knew that Voldmort was getting closer, I couldn't lose one friend even if it meant saving another you understand that don't you Harry" Lupin asked looking in Harry's eyes. Harry blinked blindly trying to take in what Lupin had just said, he couldn't imagine having to choose between Ron and Hermione, they were like his family, Harry nodded his head.

"They were both like my brother's Harry, I wanted them both safe but in the end I ended up losing them both, Wormtail went free and Sirius was jailed for his murder. I couldn't take care of you Harry not on my own, how could I leave a baby for 3 nights a mouth while I transformed, Albus and I thought it best you went to live at your Aunt's. I swear to you Harry had I know what they were like I would never have allowed it to happen"

"I want to see them" was all Harry managed to choke out, his head still trying to process all of the information that it had been given that day, there was way to much for him to handle at the minute. Lupin nodded he knew that Harry was having trouble processing all of this to be honest so was he.

"I'll take you up there in the morning" Lupin said meaning that he would take Harry up to the little chapel in the morning, to his parents grave side.

"Now lets get some sleep o.k." Lupin said putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and steering him out of the room, Harry merely nodded allowing himself to be lead away.

Ginny Weasley lye on her bed some while later, she had spent the rest of the day in bed after her little out burst at breakfast that morning, she thought that it was for the best to stay out of everyone's way for a while, knowing that if Charlie was to say one more word about Harry (negative or otherwise) she would end up throttling him. What the hell was the matter with him, he had always seemed to like Harry. Ginny moved some wet hair away from the side of her face, she felt much better after a nice long nap and a smoothing bath, but she still felt deeply ashamed of the way she had acted downstairs that morning, she had let her emotions get to her, she knew that she had been doing it, she was scared and exhausted. Ginny got up from the bed moving over to her vanity she opened the top drawer and pulled out a clean pair of Jammies, she had just pulled them and was busy brushing her hair, when the door creaked open. Everyone had been giving Ginny a wide birth all day, that was including Hermione. Ginny had woken up around mid-day to find sandwich on the nightstand next to her, Hermione's bed stood empty and Ginny knew that she was probably downstairs trying to repair the damage that she had caused that morning. Ginny soon finished her sandwich not realizing quite how hungry she really was, after all she had not eaten any of her breakfast, she had been quite relief that Hermione had not been the one to make the sandwich. After she had eaten Ginny had grabbed her robe from the bottom of her bed and had gone to have a nice long soak in the bath, she could hear a pin drop upstairs, her mother had obviously made sure that no-one disturbed her, either that or no-one dare come near her. Either was Ginny was grateful to have been left on her own for a while.

Hermione Granger stuck her head around the doorframe, wondering if Ginny was up and about yet, she was pleased to see that her friend was sat up brushing her hair on the bed.

"Hi" Hermione Granger said coming into the room "How are you feeling"

"Better" Ginny managed to say with a smile, the truth was that even though she had spent most of the day in bed she still felt incredibly tired.

"Good" Hermione said sitting down on her bed, facing Ginny.

"Are you mad at me" Ginny asked Hermione biting her bottom lip

"Of course not" Hermione said shocked

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I mean Harry trusted me and if it wasn't for you I would have told everyone today. I just got so bloody mad and then Charlie said all those things and I just lost it" Ginny stammered out

"I don't blame you Ginny and neither does Ron, you lost your temper and you say stuff you don't mean to do when your angry, I know I do" Hermione said softly, letting Ginny know that she wasn't mad or angry at her.

"Well I'm sure my Mum won't be as understanding as you are" Ginny said with a grimace, she knew what her mother was like, she would take the boys side she always did, she would be mad at Ginny for make a scene at the breakfast table.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I was you" Hermione smirked

"What do you mean" Ginny said shocked

"She gave them a little bit of a talking to at lunch, told them from now on they had better start pulling there weight a bit more, started treating you a little less like a servant and a little more like the young woman you have become, she had a few choice words to say to your father too about the behavior of his son's" Hermione smiled, looking at the shocked expression on Ginny's face.

"Oh poor Dad" Ginny smile trying not to laugh

"Well your Mum stormed off across the garden before it got to bad" Hermione said with a smile "Anyway I was told to come and see if you were up to coming down for dinner"

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea" Ginny said "I mean my moods are still a little all over the place, the first one of them to say something and I'm likely to blow up again"

"I honestly don't think they say anything to you Ginny" Hermione said with a smile "besides your Mum is starting to worry about you"

Ginny rolled her eyes her mother was at it again, treating her life a little kid, after everything that she had said to her brother's today about treating her like the adult she had become and there she was treating her like she was a 4 year old.

"I suppose that means that I'll have to go down then" Ginny said with a smirk

"Looks that way yeah" Hermione said with a soft smile

"Well I'm not getting dress, this Jammies are just too comfortable" Ginny said getting up from her bed, throwing her hair over her shoulder and making her way towards the door of her room.

Harry Potter slept soundly on the old, battered settee at Godric Hollow, Remus Lupin looking over his still form, grateful for the fact that Tonks had suggested taking a vile of dreamless sleep potion with him. He looked so small to Lupin even though he was a good 6ft tall, there was something about the sleeping form of the young man in front of him that looked as sweet and vulnerable as the day that he had been born. Harry had taken the potion gladly not wanting to be continually visited by the ghost of his parents, yet the boy still didn't seem truly relaxed even in his sleeping state, he held a look on his face life he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, Lupin knew that that was in fact very true, Lupin knew that it was all down to Harry to end this war for everyone, he knew that in a way it had always been up to him, Voldmort wasn't determined to kill Harry so that he could finish, unfinished business no he wanted Harry gone so that he couldn't complete his own unfinished business that of destroying Voldmorts evil forever.

Lupin stepped away from the doorway of the living room, where he had been stood looking over Harry, the boy was asleep now, completely dead to the world, Lupin moved back through to the library, pulling a box out from under the desk, he had found this locked tightly in the safe that was under the desk while Harry had been off exploring the house, he knew the combination to the safe, as had Sirius it had contain important information about what they should do if anything was to happen to James and Lily, it also contained this very box, a box full of things that they wanted pasted on to Harry when he became of age. Lupin slid the lid off of the large cardboard box, smiling witlessly as the smell of Jasmine and roses petals past over his nostril's, this smell of distinctive to Godric Hollow, the smell of roses coming from the flowers that had been growing up the outside of the house for as long he could remember, the Jasmine coming from Lily, according to James she always wore Jasmine oil, it was always a smell that seemed to surround the couple.

"I hope his making you proud" Lupin said off into the air, not really sure why he was doing this, it was just this house it was so much a part of both of them James and Lily, but it was also a part of him. He had spent so much of his childhood in this house, being here somehow made him feel closer to a family that he thought that he would never be a real part of again. How he wished that he had had a family before now, if only he had meet Tonks when they could have somewhat of a future together, without the threat of war hanging over them. Lupin felt guilty sometimes, if it had not been for the death of Dumbledore he would have never admitted to his true feelings for Tonks, the truth was although they had only been together for a short time, he knew what she was the woman for him, he loved her and they had barley been apart since the moment that they had become a couple. They had been staying together at The Order's headquarters, it was easier for Tonks to Travel to work from there, after all with the extra security that had been placed on Diagon Ally it made a normal life hard to have specially when you lived in a flat above a rather loud and unsavory tavened there, it had been Molly Weasley's suggestion that she moved in to HQ, after all there was plenty of space and although it was officially Harry's house Lupin knew that he wouldn't mind. Lupin had in fact been staying in the house for sometime himself, the official reason that he was there was to make sure that everything was running smoothly, after all they couldn't have any more of Sirius' belongings going missing. McGonagall had taken over the roles of secrete keeper for the Order, if only for the time being at least, she had asked Lupin to stay in the house keep an eye on the place, she wouldn't be able to leave Hogwarts for a while, not with everything that had gone on there last year, she was busy making extra secretly measure. The unofficial reason that Lupin was in fact staying at 12 Grammauld Place was because once people find out that you're a Werewolf lodging is hard to come by.

Lupin had loved every moment of living with Tonks, even though she was a terrible cook, even worse at keeping the house tidy and she was far too cheerful first thing in a morning but he couldn't help but want to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He had been working up the nerve to ask her to marry him for weeks now, the only problem was that in the past week or so Tonks had been avoiding him, she said that it was nothing but he knew that there was something not right with her. Maybe she was having second thoughts about their relationship, after all there was a big age gap and then there was the fact that he was a werewolf, it wasn't exactly a risk free life being with someone him. Remus Lupin sighed leaning back in the office chair that he was sat on behind the desk, it didn't matter how old you got woman would always be a mystery.

Ginny made her way downstairs that night, wishing for once that her family would just let her be, she knew that they were only trying to protect her, make sure that she was o.k. but she had had enough of people thinking that she couldn't take care of herself, she knew that she was doing was out of order, she knew that she had been a complete bitch to every one of her brothers that morning (well maybe not Charlie, he deserved it). She had a time to think about everything while she lay relaxing in the bath for hour (have to re-fill it with warm water at least twice before getting out) she knew what had been really upset her, a part from fear that Harry would be hurt and suffering from exhausted, she was mad at herself that Harry didn't feel like he could share this with her, she wanted to blame him too, why didn't he trust her to be there with him, but she knew that Harry found it hard to share things, with an upbringing like his what could she expect, it wasn't like he could share anything with those bloody relives of his.

Ginny Weasley entered the kitchen, it becoming very quite 'They could at least pretend not to be talking about me' Ginny thought to herself, going to the other end of the table, she usually sat in the seat next to Charlie but not tonight, tonight she didn't want to be within a mile of him, it was quite a shame that he had not disappeared off to Romania yet. She wished Bill was here he would tell Charlie that he was being a prat, the rest of them were too scared of him after all he was quite a well built bloke, so much for them looking out for her when she need offending her other brothers where no where to find.

"Evening family" Mr Weasley said with a smile, walking in through the back door to the garden, his smile soon faded when he realized just how quite it was in the kitchen for a meal time, he was farther shocked to see that Ginny was sat in the chair that Bill had always occupied (when there of course) she usually sat next to Charlie, laughing and joking, talking about Quidditch, Arthur Weasley knew that Charlie was finding it harder than the other boys to realize that Ginny was a grown woman now (well almost) he still saw as a little girl and was having difficulties in letting her go, he knew this for a fact because he was having the same trouble himself.

"Something smells delicious Molly" Mr Weasley said going over a kissing his wife on the cheek, she was a little huffy with him.

"Thank you Arthur, now why don't you wash up so that we can eat" Molly Weasley said not looking up from placing bowls full of vegetables and potatoes on the table. Ginny felt guilty she had never meant to get her father in trouble, the fact was her father had always been a great comfort to her, she respected him and in many ways found herself able to talk to him more about things than her mother, Molly Weasley may have been where Ginny had got her strong willed loving nature from, but in many way she was for lack of a better word a great deal more delicate than Ginny, she figured that it was because she had grown up in such a male orientated house, after all after 16 years of being teased you developed a thick skin.

"I was thinking" Mr Weasley said moving over to the sink and beginning to wash his hand "If you would like to help me with something after dinner Ginny"

Ginny looked up hearing her father say her name

"Me" Ginny said questioning what her father would possibly want her help with

"Yes I was hoping that you could help me with one of my muggle thingies as your mother calls them" Mr Weasley said smiling up at his wife, who he was surprised to she was smiling back at him.

Mrs Weasley knew what her husband was doing her was trying to cheer their little girl up, the two of them had always played with his muggle thingies together when Ginny had been little, she could remember taking lemonade into them, both of the usually covered in dirt. The last time they had done this together was the night that Ron had left for Hogwarts for the first time.

"I think Ginny might have more interesting things to do than sit and mess about with some muggle contraption of yours" Mrs Weasley said to her husband, a smile letting him know that she knew what he was up to.

"Me and Hermione are going to have a girly night, I thought that Ginny might like to join us" Mrs Weasley said smiling at Hermione before turning to Ginny "What do you say"

"Actually Mum, I think I will help Dad otherwise he might be likely to burn the house down, can I come and join you and Hermione later" Ginny asked her mother, it wasn't that she hated spending time with her mother and Hermione but they were more the type of people that would concisely be asking her how she was feeling, it was different with her dad they could just sit there tinkering with something or another without having to talk about feelings or broken hearts, that was what she loved about her dad so much, she knew she could tell him anything and he wouldn't push her.

"Of Course you can" Mrs Weasley said smiling at her daughter "Now eat up and then you can get started"

The meal continued in almost complete silence, that was until Ron gave a yelp of pain, Hermione having stomped on his foot under the table

"What was that for" Ron asked Hermione, you inclined her head towards Ginny, Ron still didn't get it.

"Say your sorry" Hermione said in a low voice, so that only Ron could hear her.

"Why I haven't done anything" Ron said guiltily

"Because if you don't then no-one else will and if you think I'm going to sit here in complete silence all night you can think again" Hermione said firmly

"Fine" Ron whispered to Hermione before speaking up "Er…Ginny" Ron said looking down at his plate knowing that if he looked at her she was likely to kill him, the truth was in a lot of ways he had too hard on Harry himself for going out with Ginny, but the thing was that he knew that his other brothers would blame it on him if anything was to happen to Ginny, he was the only one left living in the house, it was his job to look after her. Ginny looked up from her meal seeing Ron was looking down at his plate feeling ashamed she knew that his was going to say he was sorry, she knew this act well he had looked exactly the same as he had when they had been little and he had pulled the heads off of her dolls or when he had hit her.

"Sorry if I offended you or anything earlier, I didn't mean to" Ron said the tip of his ears turning red, Fred and George muttered there agreement with Ron's statement their own feeble apologies going a long with it.

"It's ok" Ginny said with a sigh this was the best that she was ever going to get out of her brothers "I'm sorry that I lost my temper" Her brother's smiled down the table at her, however Charlie remained completely silent even with the entire table looking at him

"What?" He said staring back at all of them.

"Mum can I be excused I suddenly don't feel very hungry" Ginny said all the time glaring at her so called brother, anger and frustration licking at her insides once more, what the hell was the matter with him, he really couldn't hate Harry after all he had save almost every member of the family at least once.

"Of course" Mrs Weasley said, sensing that if she did not let the daughter get away from the room soon then there would be another disaster of a meal like breakfast "why don't you and your father take your meal it to the other room so you can get started"

Ginny did not have to be told twice, she grabbed her plate from the table and stood up scraping her chair back, she was out of the kitchen within seconds, leaving Mr Weasley to follow.

"Right" Mrs Weasley said turning to her son's "Me and Hermione are going upstairs so you lot can do the dishes" Mrs Weasley said firmly to her son's "and they had better be done when I get back down here and you" she added to Charlie "you better realize how much your hurting you sister"

"Hey she's the one who's being all high and mighty" Charlie yelled after his mother as she and Hermione began to climb the stairs.

Nymphadora Tonks was sat at the kitchen table of at 12 Grimmauld Place, the room was dark, the only light came from the glowing ember's in the bottom of the fire grate, sliver take away cartons littered the table in front of her, she had just got off duty for the Order and was completely exhausted, she had grabbed something from a Chinese before returning to the house that night, she wasn't a cook in fact she was far worse than Hermione. Her stomach gave a sickly churn, this wasn't good, yet another sign that was Molly Weasley had conformed was right, she was expecting Remus Lupin's child.

Tonks had woken up that morning in Ginny Weasley's room at The Burrow to the sounds of Ginny yelling somewhere below her, Tonks got up and dressed, she had just finished getting dressed when Hermione and Ginny had come into the room, Ginny had thrown herself on the bed crying, it wasn't long before she had fallen to sleep.

"What's the matter with her" Tonks asked Hermione in a whisper.

"Oh she had a bit of a run in with her brother's, plus she's not been sleeping too well" Hermione said, Tonks nodded she herself was finding it hard to drift off to sleep herself too, she had too much going on in her head. Tonks excused herself making her way downstairs, where Molly Weasley was clattering around washing the dirty breakfast dishes, muttering something about 'Insensitive Men'

"Wotcha Molly, been an eventful morning" Tonks said with a smile sitting down at the table

"Oh you can say that again" Mrs Weasley said turning away from the kitchen sin "now enough about me how are you feeling" Molly Weasley said looking at the young woman in front of her who looked a little peaky this morning.

"I'm fine, a little tired but nothing major" Tonks said with a nervous smile

"Well that's perfectly normal, as is the sickness that your probiley feeling in your current state" Molly Weasley said digging into the back of the cupboard that she kept her medical potions in, she pulled out a small vile of deep purple liquid.

"I'm don't know what you are talking about Molly honestly" Tonks said nervously

"Oh please dear I've had been pregnant enough times in my life you know the signs" Mrs Weasely said with a smile, before placing the vile in front of Tonks "now drink that up it will help you with the sickness, I brew an anti-sickness potion up before the wedding, you know what my boys are like"

Tonks drained the entire contents of the bottle in one gulp, the liquid tickling her throat.

"Did Ginny tell you" Tonks asked, no longer denying it

"Ginny didn't need to tell me anything, I knew when I saw you at the wedding" Mrs Weasley said "Now how far along are you" she asked placing her hand on the young woman, she knew that Tonks was scared, she had been the same when she had found out that she was expecting all of her children, Happy yes but scared none the less.

"I don't really know I haven't even had it confirmed or anything, I thought it might be stress or something I mean I'm only 10 days late, I can't get to see my Healer until next week" Tonks said that was what was driving her crazy if she knew weather or not she was pregnant maybe then she could think about weather or not she was going to have this baby but how could she do this when she didn't even know if there was going to be a baby or not

"There's a test you could take, I could do it for you if that you make it easier for you" Mrs Weasley asked

"How soon could we do it" Tonks said she needed to know now

"I could do it now if you liked" Mrs Weasley said gripping the woman's had tighter "The Twins have gone to check on the shop, Ron and Charlie are degnoming the garden and Arthur's at work" seeing the look of shock on Tonks' face she added "We could do it a different time if you like…"

"No" Tonks said firmly "Now's fine, what do I do"

Mrs Weasley explained that it was a perfectly simple charm, you cast it at the woman's stomach and then waited for a few moments, a fog then appears in font of the woman's stomach, if the mist turned Pink it means that she was pregnant, if it turned blue she had been worrying about nothing. To Tonks surprise (but obviously not to Mrs Weasleys) the mist turned a soft shade of Pink

"Are you ok dear" Mrs Weasley asked, Tonks turning even paler.

"I'm not sure" Tonks said dumbstruck

"It's ok to be shocked dear and scared I know I was with mine" Mrs Weasely said wrapping her arms around Tonks

"What will Remus say, I haven't even told him that I thought that I might be" Tonks said nervously

"He loves you dear just remember that, it was your love for each other that made that baby in there" Mrs Weasley said pointing to Tonks tummy.

"But having a baby, it's such a life altering decision, if I have this baby I'll have to give up work for a while, Remus is still finding it had to get a job, we can't stay at Sirius'…I mean Harry's place for ever, then there this war, is it really a good time to bring a baby into the world" Tonks said looking up at Mrs Weasley with pleading eye, hoping that she would tell her what to do that way she wouldn't have to make this decision.

"You don't have to make any decision now, you have plenty of time, you don't have to rush anything" Mrs Weasley said sweetly

"I just don't know what to do for the best Molly" Tonks said

"All you have to do it work out if you love this baby or not, once you figure that out then the decision will may itself"

It had been the only thing that Tonks was able to think about all day, various different versions of Remus reaction to her news had been running through her head all day, them changing from him throwing his arms around her and weeping with joy to screaming at her for letting them get into this situation. She loved her job was she really willing to give that up, she couldn't be an Auror and be a mother too, she could always take desk duty but she would be bored ridged doing that, yet there was something inside her that welcomed that bit of stability in her life, since she had left home to go to training school shortly after finishing Hogwarts she had been living the crazy life, she would go out clubbing and to gigs every night of the week that was until she had joined the Order got to know her cousin and had fallen in love with Remus Lupin she felt safe settled and at home, with this strange new family. But wouldn't a baby only add to the pressure in her new family's life.

"What's Mummy going to do" Tonks said placing a hand on her slightly round stomach not sure if it was in her head that her stomach was larger or if it was the sheer amount of food she had eaten, her heart seemed to flutter slightly as she realized what she had just said

"Mummy, I think I like the sound of that" Tonks said with a smile, Molly was right all she had to know was if she loved this baby and she did already deeply, she had been protecting this baby without even realizing she was doing it, she had not transformed in 2 weeks because she had been told that it was dangerous for the baby in the first few mouths, she had not touched a drop of alcohol at Bill and Fleurs wedding reception, Tonks had been too worried about Remus' reaction to what she had to tell him to even realize that she wanted this child, no matter what happened she was going to have this baby.

With that on her mind and a smile firmly planted on her face, Tonks made her way to bed, the second that Remus got home from Godric's Hollow she was going to tell him that he was going to be a Daddy.

Ginny Weasley was now sitting in the conservatory of the Weasley home, two empty plates lying on the small coffee table in front of her and her father, as were servial tiny pieces of machinery as Mr Weasley was busy taking a part a radio and then putting it back together.

"What are we doing this for again" Ginny asked blowing off dust from one of the pieces.

"I've told you it's a present for someone, I'm going to charm it so that it works on magic" Mr Weasley smiled to himself thinking that it was quite a good idea for a gift even if he did say so himself.

"You could just buy them a wizarding stereo, besides won't you get into trouble for that, I mean after the car Dad you have to be really careful" Ginny said looking sideways at her Dad, he fixation with muggles really made her chuckle sometimes, he was still desperately trying to get what the exact point of a rubber duck was from Harry and Hermione, much to there dismay.

"Nope there's a loop-pole in the law saying that it is perfectly acceptable if the radio, Fellytone or whatever belongs to someone that was brought up in a Muggle household, I thought Harry might like it, it'll help him keep in touch with what's going on in the world when he goes back to his Aunt and Uncle's" Mr Weasley said with a smile

"I don't think he will be go back Dad, not when he turns of age, but the idea is great none the less though" Ginny smiled at her Father, he really was the sweetest kindest man alive.

"Are you missing him" Mr Weasley asked, still messing around with the stereo

"Maybe a little" Ginny said dropping her head to the ground, her cheeks blushing a little, she did feel a little uncomfortable talking to her father about this kind of thing, it had been bad enough having to explain to her mother why she had not told her about her relationship with Harry.

"Well I'm sure he is missing you just as much" Mr Weasley said putting his contraption down and turning to the settee so that he was facing his daughter "Now are you going to tell me what this morning was about" Mr Weasley asked

"I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean for you to get into trouble with Mum" Ginny said honestly

"I can handle your Mother what I can't handle is you and Charlie at each other's throats, it's bad enough that Percy doesn't talk to us I don't want that to happen to you and Charlie, we have to stick together as a family especially now" Mr Weasely said firmly, trying to catch his daughters eye, who was still looking down, she hated it when her Dad was disappointed I her, she knew that it hurt her father too that Percy would have nothing to do with the family but he never really talked about it, she had tried to give Charlie the benefit of the doubt but some of the things he said just made her blood boil.

"You and Charlie used to be so close what's changed" Mr Weasley asked

"I have" Ginny said finally looking her father in the eye

"I know you have" Mr Weasley smiled at his daughter, his little girl "It's not easy to let go sometimes, that's what Charlie is finding hard, he doesn't know Harry as well as we do, he just see's him as someone who is taking you away from us" Mr Weasley said wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulder, leaning back on the settee Ginny rested her head on her father shoulder "No-one could take me away from you Daddy" Ginny said softly "You're my family I'll always love you, I'll always be your little girl, I'm just not that little any more" Mr Weasley smiled hearing his daughter say this, when had she gotten so grown up, why hadn't he noticed it before now.

"What are you smiling at" Ginny said looking up at her father

"Just trying to remember the last time you called me Daddy, I think it was the day you said that you were going to marry me when you got older, I can remember you screaming bloody murder when Bill told you have you weren't allowed to" Mr Weasley chuckled

"You mean I still can't" Ginny smiled, remembering it so well.

"I think Harry might have a thing or two to say about it" Mr Weasley smirked

"Me and Harry aren't getting married Dad, I must have told you lot a million times now" Ginny Weasley said firmly, well at least not yet she hoped that they would one day, but not anytime soon she had other things to do before she even thought about getting married.

"Glad to hear it" Mr Weasley chuckled "Not that I don't like Harry in fact I think he is very good for you, but if you think I'm dealing with your mother this soon after Bill's wedding you can think again" the pair of the laughed.

The room was silent for a while, Mr Weasley enjoying the fact that he could still have these times with his daughter, they had become fewer and fewer over the years, not that it was a bad thing after all she had become a intelligent, independent, beautiful young woman, it was good that she didn't need him and his wife so much, however that didn't mean that he couldn't miss having that time with her, he had a bond with Ginny that he did not have with any of his other children, he loved all this children unconditionally (even Percy) he would kill for them yet with Ginny she looked at him like he was her hero, now she had her own hero one that had done her more good then she could ever believe.

"Dad, he will come round won't he, Charlie I mean" Ginny asked a look of concern in her eyes.

"Of course he will just give him time" Mr Weasley said confidently, Charlie could never stand to see Ginny upset, none of them could not really it was quite a sight to be hold, 6 redhead boys all in various stages of childhood standing over a crib pulling faces down at crying baby in the crib.

"Well he'd better or I'm hexing him the next chance I get" Ginny said firmly, causing Mr Weasley to laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: I NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

Pushing the gates open with a rusty creak, Harry Potter felt his heart beating fastly, somewhere in the back of his throat. It was still early in the day, the sun had not long since risen, Harry had lied on the settee where he had meant to have been sleeping for what felt like hours, waiting for the sun to rise and for any sign that Remus Lupin was awake, only once Harry had gotten his sign he had gone to Lupin determined to go through with the task of visiting his parents graveside before he talked himself out of going. Lupin had however insisted that they had breakfast before they left, not that Harry was actually able to eat, his stomach felt sickly nervous and this throat was too dry to even swallow, there was no way that he could have eaten even if he had wanted to. Harry looked around the graveyard around him, he was shocked at how many stones they were, some where so old that the stones themselves where beginning to rise up out of the ground. Remus Lupin stepped into the graveyard behind Harry pulling the gate shut behind him.

"Are you o.k. Harry" he asked, worried about the way that the young man was taking the whole situation. Harry nodded his head unable to really find his voice, this was where is all his family were in this very graveyard.

"Harry are you still there" Lupin said pulling Harry away from his thoughts he had forgotten that he was wearing his invisibility cloak

"Yeah I'm here" Harry heard himself say in a voice quite unlike his own "Are all these…I mean" Harry said clearing his throat "Were all these my family" Harry asked surely he could not have lost all of these people in his life

"This is your Family plot Harry, so yes there all Potter going back hundreds of year"

"So I'll come here when I…" Harry said out loud without even thinking about it, he couldn't finish the sentence, especially when he already knew the answer to this own question, this was where all of the Potter came when they died, his Father was here, his Father's father was there, he knew that he would end up here sooner or later all he hoped was that it was later neither than sooner.

"Yes Harry you will" Lupin said tenderly, putting his hand genital on Harry's shoulder or what he hoped was Harry's shoulder as he could not see it, Harry moved out of Lupin's touch, he wasn't used to be comforted, taken care of, Mrs Weasley's hugs still made him feel a little uncomfortable even after all these years.

"Which one…" Harry said firmly, his voice still deep and unlike his own.

"Over there Harry under the tree" Lupin said

Harry looked up seeing two white headstones, under a large blossom tree, there they stood side by side his Mother and Father.

"Do you want me to come with you Harry" Lupin asked

"No" Harry said firmly, not looking away from the headstones in the distance "I'd like be on my own for a while"

"Of course, just yell if you need me ok" Lupin said, Harry nodded even though Lupin couldn't see him, Harry took a deep breath moving away from the gate. Harry made his way through the graveyard keeping his eyes focused on the two stones that belonged to his parents knowing that if he took his eyes off them for a second then he would lose it. He didn't want to think about all the other people that lied in the graveyard too, all of these other family members that he would never know about, it hurt that Hermione and Ron and even the other boys from the Dormitory would talk about there aunts and uncles, their grandparents. Harry had no-one no memories of anything to do with his family not really, he had gone to Godric's Hallow to find out about what had happened the night that Voldmort had come to the house, however these had been the only memories that the house had decided that he didn't need to see. The way Harry understood it from what Lupin had told him about the house it worked half like a pensive and half like a large room of requirements, all Harry knew was that he wasn't sure the re-living of these memories made the task of seeing his parents grave better or worse. All it did was remind him of everything that they had had, everything they had been stupid enough to give away to save him.

Harry stood a little distance away from the Blossom tree now, just looking his legs stopping him from going any farther, his heart sinking to somewhere in the pit of my stomach, it was a beautiful spot it really was but the fact remained that they should have been there not now, not when they were still so young and especially when Harry still needed them so much, that was the thing that was getting to him so much, he was mad at his parents, mad at them for leaving him, mad at them for listening to Lupin about Wormtail and Sirius, mad at Dumbledore for sticking him with the Dursley's but most of all he was so unbelievable angry with himself for feeling this way about them. Harry swallowed the large lump of unshed tears that had collected in the back of his throat, moving towards the stones. Looking upon the stones reading the engravings upon them.

_James Matthew Potter_

_The best friend you could ask for_

_And an even better husband and Father, _

_You died as you lived Together_

_you were as Brave and as Noble as a Lion _

_A Trait that will live on in your legacy._

_Lily Potter_

_The best friend you could ask for_

_And an even better Wife and Mother, _

_You died as you lived Together_

_You brought Love and Light to those around you_

_A Light that will continue to shine no matter what._

Harry couldn't hold the tears back no long, silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he read. He didn't know what he was meant to do, was he meant to just stand there, looking on was he meant to say something, what could he say and to who, he knew that his parents weren't there not really. Harry looked around if he was going to be this, he was going to do it right, he slowly putted off his invisibility cloak, stuffing it in his bag, leaving his wand safety tucked in his bag pocket, slowly Harry turned back to he gravestones, settling down on the ground in front of them, pulling at the long grass that had been able to grow wild around them and this is what Harry concentred on for awhile until he was able to find him voice again

"Hi, Mum, Dad it's Harry" He said in not much more than a whisper his eyes focused on the stones once more although his hands still pulled and tugged at the grass "I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you earlier I didn't…" Harry paused "I wasn't ready…I wasn't ready to see everything that you gave up…the house is so beautiful and the ground are amazing…it's so empty and lifeless" Harry said tears coming down his face once more. Harry played with the grass once more trying to find the strength to go on.

"I'll be coming of age soon, I wish you could be there I think Mrs Weasley'll be making a great fuss of me, she usually does. She's my best friends mother I go to stay with them over the summer and stuff, Moony says that you'd have liked her Mum, she takes good care of me" Harry said chocked up again, he felt somewhat stupid sitting hear talking to a pile of stone, yet something was telling him to carry on.

"You'd like Ron and Hermione two, there my friends. The best friends you could ask for, they say they'll stick by me no matter what, we're like the Maunders Dad, only less trouble…well maybe not" Harry chuckled in spite of himself and the tears that had never stopped flowing down his cheeks "We look out for one another" Harry smiled "And then there's Ginny, she's amazing, she beautiful and smart and so fiery sometimes it's kind of scary but she can keep me under control which according to Hermione is a good thing" Harry Smirked "Red head too, Moony seemed to think that you would find that funny. I love her always have done, it just took me a while to realize it, apparently I'm more like you than people think in that respect. I'll bring her to meet you one day I promise, I'll bring them all, to meet my family" Harry said looking around the stones around him.

"I miss you" Harry said with a croak "I miss be able to talk to you, I miss you picking me up Kings Cross every year when school is over, I miss you crying mum when you send me off for another year, I miss not having known you. I've wished every day of my life that you were here with me but you're not" Harry said firmly, wiping his eyes roughly

"I'll come to see you again soon" Harry said getting up from the ground, dusting himself off and walking away before he let his temper get the better of him, he was going to put a stop to this if it was the last thing he did make sure that there wasn't another 20 children that ended up like him with out there parents he knew the longer this war went on the more causalities there would be, no he was going to get Lupin and go back to the house and he would stay there as long as it took until the house let him know what the bloody hell had gone on that Halloween night. However it didn't go quite according to plan, as Harry made him way toward the gate, he found himself surrounded by 5 or 6 cloaked figures, he had forgotten to cover himself with his invisibility cloak when he had moved away from the secluded of the blossom tree.

"What's this Potter a family reunion" Said a cold chilling voice, a voice that you usually send a chill through anyone, however to Harry Potter this voice just made him blood boil "I must say we did expect you soon, what's the matter scared to leave the house where you" Harry couldn't hear any of the man's slide comments his blood was thumbing in his ears now with rage, pulling his wand out and aiming it directly at the man's chest

"YOU!!" Harry said in a voice so full of Hate

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
